Out of the Darkness
by Artemis Hunt
Summary: Sequel to Along Came The Light...Voldemort is gone, but the Wizarding world is worse for the wear. Can a couple like Ginny and Harry find love while helping to heal everyone else? HG HrR.Complete.
1. Out of the Darkness

**Please note, OFTD is actually the second chapter, the first is in a different story, Along Came the Light, it was going to be a oneshot but I'm turning it into a story…enjoy and please R&R**

**Also, I am adding this author's note now…this story was started before the completion of Deathly Hallows (I believe the date was September 10, 2006) so much of the story won't coincide…I apologize but I encourage you to read it anyway! Pretty please?**

**Disclaimer: Why would I steal from my idol?**

**Chapter One: Out of the Darkness**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blinking stupidly at the sudden light that filled her room, Ginny looked around for the cause of her awakening. Upon searching the room she spotted her mother and groaned, falling back into bed and pulling the sheets up over her head.

"Mum! It was my birthday yesterday, why can't I sleep in!" Ginny peeked over the top of her cotton barricade only to spot her mother's no-joke pose, hands on hips, and the Weasley determination on her face.

" Ginny, you knew that when you decided to have the party late this year so you could go out on your real birthday with your _friends _instead of your own _parents_…" Ginny groaned again.

"Mum, please! We've been threw this! Jenny was leaving for three months with her family! We had to have it that day so she could come!" Mrs. Weasley snorted disagreeably but let the issue drop.

" Well you knew that having the party yesterday meant you would have to help today since it is our spring cleaning day!"

The deadly-but very hygienic- Spring Clean Out. It consisted of the whole family turning the house inside out and then back again, cleaning every smudge, degnoming every square inch of garden, and polishing anything that even looked remotely like polish could go there.

_At least it will keep me from worrying over Harry _Ginny thought, then glowed as she felt her ring on her right hand.

Sensing a lessening of resistance in Ginny, Mrs. Weasley threw back her covers and handed her the famous cleanout clothes (matching ones for the whole family) and threatened that if Ginny wasn't down for breakfast in ten minutes that she would get none and "you should try cleaning this place on and empty stomach! Hmph" before heading down the hall to rouse Ron.

Tired, but happy because of the added weight on her right hand, Ginny put on her gear and headed down for breakfast, knowing full well her mother would keep her word on breakfast. Two years ago they decided to come down after _11_ minutes instead of 10 and didn't get any lunch either.

--------------

When she reached the breakfast table, which was now heavy laden with enough food to keep them cleaning for a week, Ginny was surprised to see Fred, face down in his pancakes. Considering the day, Ginny woke him up rather then putting syrup on his head _COUGH _she meant pancakes.

"Oy, Fred." Fred grunted but made no move to get out of his food. Poking him harder, Ginny said right into his ear.

"OY! FRED! GET UP!" Shooting out of his seat, only to nurse his head in from what Ginny guessed was a hang over, Fred glared at Ginny.

Taking no notice of the death stare coming her way, Ginny helped herself to toast and eggs.

"What are you still doing here? You know that if you're in the house on cleaning day you're gonna help." Still shaking his head, Fred started in on his pancakes.

"Yeah but I happened to have one or two more drinks after you went to bed, and so I decided it was best to stay here and help out the family." Ginny snorted.

"That's a load of shite. You probably had 4 more Fire Whiskies and were too drunk to even remember who the hell you were, never mind how to Apperate." Still wishing her dead with his mind, Fred nodded sullenly and took some bacon.

" Yeah and now Mum won't make me a bloody Hang-over Potion, something morals and saying _You have to learn how to control yourself Fred! Honestly! It was disgraceful the way you were parading around last night!_" Ginny almost spit out the pumpkin juice she was drinking, and started laughing. Of all the Weasleys, Fred could do the best impression of their mother.

Still chuckling Ginny asked, " So how much would you be willing to give me if I could get a Hang-over Potion from Mum?"

Eyes widening, Fred fell to Ginny's feet and said, " I would worship you and give you a 10 Gallon credit at the store!" Laughing even harder now Ginny said, " Alright if its that bad…" and went off to find her Mum with complaints of "_Muuuum? I think those two glasses of wine from last night got to me…can I have some of that potion?" _followed by the worried clucks of a distressed mother saying "_Of course dear! I forget you're new to liquor." _And sure enough Fred was miraculously cured of his hangover in five minutes time.

--------------

Ten minutes later, when the whole house was awake and rushing to shovel in what was left of the smorgasbord, Errol smashed into the window carrying the newest Daily Profit.

Tsking the old bird, she opened the kitchen window and gave Errol a bowl of water before fetching the dropped newspaper from under the windowsill.

"Silly bird," Mrs. Weasley said, giving the newspaper to Arthur Weasley who had just gotten up, " I honestly think he crashes into that window on purpose so we'll give him a special treat."

Chuckling, Mr. Weasley started to unfold the newspaper, " Well then Molly dear, stop giving him the treats when he does!"

Suddenly noticing the headline of the paper, Mr. Weasley gasped and turned white. "Molly! Look at this!" While Ginny was trying not to look suspicious, Mrs. Weasley took the newspaper from her husband with bated breath.

"Oh my! Oh oh my!"

Still eating Ron said, "Come on then! Tell us what it says already!"

Still shocked, Mr. Weasley took the newspaper and read, " **12 Death Eaters Caught by Ministry of** **Magic.**" Ron snorted into his cereal.

"Caught by the Ministry my-"

"Ronald." Mrs. Weasley said menacingly.

Cringing Ron finished "-cereal…they were caught by the Order and you know it!"

Mr. Weasley thoughtfully taped his chin, "For once I'm not sure…I had no idea this was coming."

Mrs. Weasley frowned, " You know you're right, none of us new this was going to happen."

Ron looked excited, " I'll bet it was that secret division that McGonagall set up!"

Starting to clear away the morning dishes Mrs. Weasley said, "However it same about lets just be glad it did." And with that the subject was finished.

Ginny didn't know it, but during the whole conversation Fred had been looking at her and now asked, " Gin, how come you look so happy?"

Startled, Ginny thought quickly, "Umm…I'm just happy about the captures, it seems like we're getting closer to the end of this dark tunnel." Fred didn't look satisfied with that answer but let it drop as his mother put some cleaning weapons into his hand. Sighing Fred headed off to the attic per request of his mother, while Ginny went outside to attack the garden.

--------------

The next week went by in a blur for Ginny. She ate with the family, did her chores, talked to her friends, but she never was fully there. A part of her was always thinking of Harry, wondering if right then he was fighting Voldemort. She would often try to take long broom rides, but after ten minutes she would wonder if he would be coming back then, only to find her gone, and she would streamline home and burst into the kitchen only to find no one but a confused Molly Weasley.

It was frustrating, and Ginny was awful at waiting. But for once she didn't blame Harry for not keeping in contact with her, she knew what a risk it had been to even come for that one night. So that whole week, and the next, Ginny stayed up almost the whole night, every night, worried about what was going on, in a place she didn't know.

On the 15th night AHV (Ginny now thought of time in After Harry's Visit days) Ginny finally relented to herself that depriving herself of sleep would not help Harry win, and took a Sleeping Potion.

--------------

Later that night Ginny was startled out of sleep by a popping noise and heavy breathing. Thinking quickly Ginny grabbed her wand and put her back up against the wall, her eyes searching the darkened room for the intruder.

At first Ginny thought that she had imagined the noise, but then she spotted a large lump on her floor that moaned in pain.

Flicking the lights on Ginny breathed, "Harry!"

He was on her floor, his clothes ripped and dirty, and a large gash on his face and arm. His looked so disheveled that Ginny was worried for a moment that he had lost the battle. _He wouldn't be alive if he lost silly!_ Realizing what this meant she gasped and paused for a moment, but a groan of pain from Harry brought Ginny back to the present. Rushing over to him, Ginny grabbed the sheet off her bed and tried to rip it to use as a bandage, but couldn't.

"Come on! Rip already!" Ginny growled fighting her bed sheet.

"Wand." Harry said feebly, cringing again.

Ginny felt like an idiot, he was in extreme pain and still kept his head better then she had. "You're right, sorry" And she took her wand and finally got it to rip. Carefully she lifted his arm and wrapped it around tightly, cringing every time she heard him moan because of the tightening of the bandage.

Whispering through tears she murmured, "I'm sorry Harry but it has to be tight so we can get you to St. Mungo's." Ginny looked around franticly for some one to help her. An arm wound she could deal with, but a head wound was different, Ginny was out of her league and she felt like she was sinking fast.

"Hold on Harry." Ginny whispered and fled from the room, sprinting to her parent's room she flung open the door.

"Mum! Dad! You've got to help! Its Harry, he's here and he's hurt!" The momentarily sleepy couple flew out of bed, and Mrs. Weasley was shouting orders like a drill Sargent while Mr. Weasley Apperated into Ginny's room to see just how bad Harry was.

_Oh no, please Harry. _Ginny thought tearfully _you can't die after winning. Hang on._

"Ginny! Pay attention! How long has he been here?" Ginny thought franticly.

"About 5 minutes." Mrs. Weasley looked thoughtful for a moment.

"That's good. Now, go down to the kitchen, get me as many dishtowels as you can find, and get that Wizard Aid kit I keep under the sink, bring them to me and then go wake Ron." Ginny nodded, glad to just have to follow orders instead of make them, and turned to sprint out of the room.

"For heavens sake Ginevra! Apperate, it's faster! You're a witch aren't you!"

Once again Ginny was left feeling stupid and silly, but she didn't dwell on it for very long, merely Apperated down and started ransacking the kitchen for the supplies, glad that her mother had insisted that everyone know exactly where medical supplies are.

After finding all of her mothers requested items, Ginny Apperated just outside her door, not wanting to squish anyone who was in her room.

As Ginny was reaching out to open the door her father shoved open the door, a wild look in his eyes, took the supplies and quickly said, "Ginny stay outside, please. I'm going to send for someone at St. Mungo's, we can't get him there by ourselves." And then shut the door.

Slightly shocked at the fact that she wouldn't be allowed in Ginny wondered if this meant he was close to…

**Hahaha sorry but it's a cliffhanger!!!**

**R&R or else no ending! Just kidding but please review!**


	2. Harry's Return

**Thank-you so much to my four reviewers!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Why would I steal from my idol?**

**Chapter Two: Harry's Return**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

As Ginny was reaching out to open the door her father shoved open the door, a wild look in his eyes, took the supplies and quickly said, "Ginny stay outside, please. I'm going to send for someone at St. Mungo's, we can't get him there by ourselves." And then shut the door.

Slightly shocked at the fact that she wouldn't be allowed in Ginny wondered if this meant he was close to…

_No, _she told herself firmly _he is not going to die and I will NOT start thinking like that. _Sighing again, Ginny went up to Ron's room and leaned against the door jam for a moment, trying to collect her thoughts before waking him up.

"Gin?" Apparently Ron was already awake. "Gin, wots goin' on?" Ron said sleepily, "I've been hearing a lot of crashing around. Is everything ok?" Suddenly Ron's eyes went wide, "Is someone hurt? Bill? Charlie? Perc…"

"They're all fine." Ginny snapped a little too harshly, sighing she said, "I'm sorry, we can't go in, but Harry's in my room, he's hurt really badly."

Ron sat down on his bed looking confused.

"Harry?" Ginny nodded.

"But he was supposed to be off getting the Horcruxes…"Ginny sighed and went over to Ron's bed to explain the whole thing.

"Well, a couple of weeks ago, actually the night before those Death Eaters were caught, Harry came here."

"WHAT!" Ron yelled, springing up from the bed, "Harry was here and no one told me!"

"Sit down Ron," Ginny said tiredly, "it wasn't just you who didn't know, no one did. He came to visit _me_." Ron looked confused again, but sat down.

"Why did he only see you? I thought you guys broke up 'cause of the whole Horcrux search thing." Ginny's shoulders drooped, looking for some way out of this train of conversation.

"That's not important right now, what matters is that he _did _come and he told me something. He was going to fight Voldemort, he had destroyed the sixth Horcrux." Ginny said softly.

Ron slumped against the back of his bed, ignoring its creaking protests, and thought about all that she had told him.

Slowly he said, "So Voldemort's dead now?" Ginny flopped down on top of Ron's bed.

"I think so, he was in too much pain for me to ask." Ron shot up.

"What the bloody hell is he still doing here! He should be in St. Mungo's!" Ron looked around franticly for some clothes and settled for just a pair of jeans over his pajamas. Meanwhile Ginny just shook her head at Ron's sudden energy.

"Dad already called someone from St. Mungo's. They should be here in a few…"

BANG

Startled Ginny fell off the bed while Ron, who was still trying to put on some pants, fell over attempting to grab his wand. The pair exchanged looks before Apperating downstairs into the kitchen with wands out.

"Name yourself!" Ginny demanded, sounding more confident then she felt.

"We like that you are cautious young lady, but we need to get to Harry…we're the specialists from St. Mungo's." Said the voice closest to the door.

Still a little suspicious Ginny said, "I'm sorry but do you have some registration you can show us?"

With a sigh the closest witch pulled out a license that read "Laurana Crupsbee; Healer; St. Mungo's Hospital"

Satisfied Ginny let them pass, and then followed, updating them on the stairs.

"He's only been here for about ten minutes, but his bleeding looked pretty bad…I tried to bandage the worst gash on his arm but there was some bleeding in his head that I didn't know what to do about. My parents are in there now but I'm not sure what they're doing." Ginny stopped to catch her breath as they stood outside of her door.

"Thank-you" said Laurana as her colleagues entered the room, "I think we can get it from here. It would be best if you went to St. Mungo's to wait." And entered the room with a flourish of her cape and a quick slam of the door.

Still shocked and disoriented Ron looked at Ginny expectantly.

"So I guess we should Apperate then? Unless you're tired, we can Floo there if you want."

Sighing Ginny looked longingly at the door to her now occupied room.

"I suppose it would be better to Floo…its not a night to get ourselves Splinched…" As the pair turned to go they were stopped by a loud moan of pain coming from inside Ginny's room.

Stifling a sob Ginny hurried towards the stairs, but was stopped by Ron who took her into his arms.

"Shhhh…Gin he's going to be fine. Mungo's has the best healers there is." Crying Ginny said.

"B-but…there w-was s-so much b-blood!" Ginny sobbed, "He c-can't die! He j-just came back to m-me!" Taking her arm in his Ron led Ginny down the stairs and sat her down at the table.

Taking out his wand he muttered, "Accio water, ink, quill, parchment." And it all came flying to the table.

Handing the water to a slightly calmer Ginny, he took out the ink and paper and quickly scrawled a message.

"Where's Errol? I want Hermione to come to St. Mungo's." Ron said searching the kitchen for the forgetful bird.

For once though, it seemed Errol did know what to do for he came to Ron's shoulder and was ready to take the note.

Stroking his feathers Ron murmured, "You need to get this to 'Mione as fast as you can." And with a hoot Errol set off into the night sky.

Sighing Ron said, "Come on Gin let's go to St. Mungo's."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I'm sorry! I know its short and there isn't much action but the next chapter will be out soon!**

**Please R&R! I don't mind criticism either as long as there is a point to your yelling at me!!!!**


	3. A Midnight Fright

**Thank-you so much to the 5 reviewers!!! PLEASE REVIEW EVERYONE ELSE!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Why would I steal from my idol?**

**Chapter Three: A Midnight Fright**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ginny had never seen St. Mungo's so busy. After she and Ron Flooed into the hospital they were ushered out of the way so more people use the fireplace to get into the very crowded room.

Looking around fervently Ginny sprinted towards the help desk, ignoring the murderous looks and jeers of all the people she had just gone in front of. Pushing her way up the line Ginny fought up to the help witch while Ron apologized to everyone she had shoved.

Banging her hand on the bell Ginny shouted into the office, "HELLO!! I NEED TO FIND SOMEONE!!!" A disgruntled witch came out with a sour look on her face.

"_Excuse me_, young lady there are many people who have waited a long time to talk to me. You _cannot_ just waltz right up…" She was interrupted by Ginny slamming her fist on the counter and yelling, "I NEED TO FIND HAR..."

"Gin." Ron grabbed her shoulder and whispered into her ear, " I don't think we should let it be common knowledge that he's here."

Ginny's eyes widened realizing the danger she might have put Harry in. Turning back to the extremely angry witch and said quietly, "I need to find Harry Potter _now_. Please, can you tell me where he is?"

The witch's demeanor instantly changed. "I recognize you…you're Weasleys aren't you?" She and Ron both nodded. Flipping through some papers on her desk the women found the room.

"Here we go, he's on the top floor, room 47 but you need to take a special elevator. Take this." She handed Ginny what looked like a paper origami crane, but it started to flap its wings and ascended to Ginny's shoulder.

" This will lead you there and it can be used as a password to get into the room and if anyone stops you the crane will know what to show them to get past." The witch gave them a sympathetic look before sighing and returning to her station at the front of the angry mob that was the help line.

Turning towards Ginny, Ron looked at the crane and said, "Erm…could you…ah… show us the way?" And with that the energetic crane took off making Ginny and Ron go sprinting after it.

After several dizzying minutes of following the bird Ginny stopped short at the sound of someone yelling at a nearby guard.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T LET ME UP!? I NEED TO SEE HIM NOW AND SO HELP YOU MERLIN IF YOU STAND IN MY WAY FOR ANOTHER SECOND!!!!!"

Ron whirled around to see a blusteringly angry Hermione scaring the life out of what looked like a new staff member at St. Mungo's. The pair hurried over to the angry witch and Ron grabbed her arm that was reaching for the wand in her pocket.

Turning Hermione screamed, "DON'T YOU DARE…oh… Ron." Looking a little lost for a moment Hermione quickly found her voice and with a scorching look at the guard said, "This fool won't let me up to see Harry! He says I don't have the proper foul! Whatever that means!"

Laughing a little, Ginny stepped up to the guard and said, "I think he means _fowl_." Glancing at the frightened man she held out the crane and said, "I believe this is what you meant?"

Nodding shakily the man turned and stuck his wand into the elevator call button and the doors opened.

" H-have a nice d-day now…" the guard recited while trying to edge as far away from Hermione as possible.

Once in the elevator the still angry witch turned her wrath on Ron.

"And WHAT sort of letter was that!? You could have been a LITTLE more specific and hint LESS about the IMINET DOOM!" Ron was now the one shrinking away from Hermione.

She whirled out a piece of parchment and began to read, " Hurry 'Mione…Harry's hurt…can't say much more..but you need to be here right now! Ginny is crying and I'm not very good at comforting girls…hurry!" Now Ginny was ready to kill as well.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN _'Ginny is crying and I'm not good at comforting girls'_! You git! I don't need letters sent to everyone when I have a moment of sadness!" But Hermione was not to be left out of the Ron bashing.

"AND BY THE SOUND OF THAT LETTER I NEEDED TO BE COMFORTING HER AFTER HARRY'S DEATH!! YOU ARE AWFUL AT LETTER WRIT…" The two girls paused as the elevator doors opened and a busy hallway could be seen.

Running from the elevator Ginny tore around corners searching for Harry with the speed that rivaled Olympic runners.

Finally she saw her mother and father standing outside a closed door talking in hushed tones. Sprinting even faster she only stopped to catch her breath when she was outside the door. Mrs. Weasley was positively furious.

"_Ginevra Weasley! _You CANNOT go running around a hospital! People are very sick and…" but she was interrupted for the first time in her life by her daughter who had the same spirit.

"YES, people ARE sick including_ Harry_ who is the only person in this building who I currently care about! And I'll be damned if you keep me here while I could be with him!" Shocked and slightly put out, Mrs. Weasley was at a loss for words. Deciding not to fight she said quietly.

"The healers are still with him…we can't go in yet…they haven't told us anything."

Sighing Ginny sunk into a nearby chair, then realizing she had come into the hospital with two other people she looked around and said, "Where's Ron and 'Mione?"

Hearing wheezing coming from behind them, the Weasley clan turned to see a disheveled couple standing behind them.

Ron was glaring at Ginny while clutching at a cramp on his side. He didn't seem to notice that he was wearing his flannel nightshirt (which was coming untucked) with a pair of Fred's jeans that were two inches too short and he had one sandal and one sneaker.

While Hermione had a better sense of style, her hair was flying everywhere from their fast flight through the hospital and she was even more out of breath then Ron.

" You could have slowed down a little!" Ron said indignantly, "AND we had to deal with that witch you knocked down three hallways ago!"

Hermione, still unable to get much air, added, "Really gasp Ginny, you gasp should gasp have waitgasped…" However the pair trailed off as they realized they were now on the receiving end of being stared down by two Weasley women.

Remembering why they came, Ron asked how Harry was and Ginny returned to her chair and sense of gloom.

"We don't know yet…they haven't said anything." Ginny replied in a monotone.

Mrs. Weasley sighed, "Well then I suppose we had better settle in for a while. Arthur, be a dear and see if you can find us some hot chocolate and cookies? I think everyone could use a little something and I think we might be here for a while."

No one had the will to object; however it might have been because they realized that she was right.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next ten hours of their lives were spent sitting in the corridor of St. Mungo's Hospital, not really seeing what was going on, who's lives were changing, or why anyone was there. The only time any of them noticed other human being was when one of them entered or left Harry's room. At this time Ginny would jump up and beg for information only to be pushed aside in their haste to get somewhere else. Then the five-minute ritual of Ginny's silent tears with Mrs. Weasley stroking her hair would ensue only to be followed by the deathly silence, as though if they thought hard enough they could heal Harry on their own.

At the 6th hour there was a break in this tradition when members of the Order began trickling in to see if there was any change, only to leave as soon as they realized there was none. Tonks, or Mrs. Lupin, came in for the longest period of time between her visits to Remus who was currently in a coma and staying in the section of St. Mungo's set aside for injured Members of the Order. She helped console Ginny the most, quietly whispering, "I know how you feel…don't worry, as long as you have each others love you will never truly be apart…Remus still visits me in my dreams and as long as you keep Harry in yours he will come back to you."

She gave Ginny a knowing look and finished, "It might help if you start planning your wedding in your head, it'll keep your mind on Harry but off his _temporary_ illness." Looking startled Ginny's eyes said the question she didn't want to voice aloud for fear of her parents might over hear. But Tonks just smiled and said " A girl can always tell…" before walking away with her head held high for her and her husband.

The only other interruption occurred at the end of their vigil when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had left to go inform the other family members of Harry's current state.

After they left Ginny closed her eyes, trying to send the voices of doom away from her head in an attempt to have a moment of sleep. However once the voices of doom left they were replaced by the voices of Ron and Hermione who were "quietly" arguing. _However_ Ginny reflected _I think an elephant is quieter._ About to tell they off, she paused, hearing a bit of their argument.

"It's not the right time!"

" It's never _gonna_ be the right time 'Mione!"

"_Going to _not _gonna_…and it will be! Just not while Harry's life is so unsure! We can't do that to Ginny…it would be cruel."

"How can our happiness cruel!?" Ginny kept her eyes closed but she heard a rustling that sounded like Ron taking Hermione's hands, " Please… I think it would bring some happiness to this time… it might help."

Another rustle signaled that Hermione had gotten up, " Ronald if you tell them I will _not _be happy…however I suppose you can do what you want…" and with that Ginny heard Hermione's heels click away while Ron muttered " Oh yeah, like I want to tell them at the price of losing my…"

Ginny got up and followed after Hermione, ignoring a surprised Ron who thought she was asleep. She was thinking about what Tonks had said.

Hermione ended up going into a women's bathroom, and after making sure it was empty, proceeded to splash water on her face and take something out of her pocket and put it on her finger. Leaning heavily on the porcelain sinks she sighed in a mixture of happiness and malcontent.

" You're gonna get water on your shirt." Ginny noted while Hermione jumped back in shock.

" Ginny! What are you doing here? I thought you were sleeping…" Quickly Hermione tried to cover her hand and attempt to subtly remove what was clearly an engagement ring. Snorting, Ginny walked over to Hermione and handed her a paper towel while leaning against the wall.

" Please…who could sleep with the whispered argument to my left?"

Looking ashamed Hermione apologized, " I'm sorry we should have been more quiet…I think I'll go back now." However Ginny was never that easily put off.

" A moment, if you could spare it Hermione… I was just wondering, when were you planning on having the wedding? I hear May is nice, but I think it's a bit rainy so I recommend June…a June wedding is very classy." Hermione just gapped at Ginny with a goldfish out of water look on her face.

Ginny sighed, " Oh come on 'Mione, did you really think I didn't know? You two have been very good at hiding it from everyone, I don't think anyone else knows, but after that conversation I know my suspicions were right, I just didn't know it was this serious." Hermione just sighed and sat down on a nearby chair.

Sitting next to her Ginny asked softly, "Why didn't you tell anyone, or even just me?"

Looking dejected Hermione began, " We started seeing each other about a year ago…but you were so depressed we felt it would be wrong to flaunt our love in front of you. We also didn't want people to start putting pressure on us…after all you all wanted us to be together for so long, it was just easier to not tell." Sighing she ruffled her hair and continued, " When it began to get serious we considered telling people about us, but then that wave of Muggle killings began" Ginny shuddered in remembrance " and everyone was so busy that we just put it off until it got so serious that Ron proposed. That was only a few weeks ago, we were actually planning to tell everyone tomorrow…well I guess today now… when Mrs. Weasley was having everyone over for dinner. But now…" She trailed off not having to finish her thought.

Ginny rubbed her temples. She looked up at Hermione and said, " There is nothing wrong with being happy, you don't need to see it as a bad thing. In fact I'm glad that you're so happy… I can tell you two really love each other. Just because I'm sad for myself doesn't mean I can't be happy for others…I-I might have a hard time showing it but I really am happy, its just hard to concentrate on something other then Harry right now.

Hermione gazed back at Ginny, not really seeing her but seeing a redheaded boy who had dirt on his nose, but loyalty and love in his heart.

She took Ginny's hands and said, " I know it might not help… but I know a little of how you feel. Whenever Ron goes off on a mission without me I can't sleep…I can't eat…I can't even think straight…for me none of my nightmares have come true, but I know that that's only half the heart ache."

Pulling Hermione to her feet Ginny took her arm and said, "Come on, let's get back to your fiancée…he's probably had a heart attack by now."

Hermione just smiled and said, " I'm just glad that you know now, you're my best friend and its hard to keep a secret from you." Ginny smiled weakly and considered telling Hermione about the box in her room with a ring in it. Then she remembered that the ring was on her finger.

Looking at her right hand she was shocked that no one had noticed and asked about it, she also hoped it would soon be on her left hand. Again she hesitantly opened her mouth, wanting to tell Hermione about her and Harry.

Shaking her head Ginny kept her mouth shut. She wasn't ready to let anyone know, and besides she wanted to talk to Harry first.

When the two girls returned to Ron they were slightly less gloomy and Ginny realized that she hadn't thought any dark thoughts about Harry in 20 minutes. Ron looked like he wanted to run up and kiss Hermione to make up for their spat, but as far as he knew Ginny was still in the dark about their relationship.

Ginny could only snicker at his surprise when Hermione came up to him and kissed him full on the lips. He responded for a moment before remembering that Ginny was there and started stuttering.

"Uh…Gin…I mean…umm. I dunno why…she…we're not…ummm." Laughing Hermione explained about their bathroom heart to heart. For a moment the three of them felt like it was back before Harry left. However the sense of impending doom returned when one of the doctors exited Harry's room and looked around for any family nearby.

Stepping forward, Hermione and Ron unconsciously went on either side of Ginny to support her. However her surroundings became fuzzy as Ginny ignored everything around her except the doctor and the corner of Harry's bed that she could see from the open door.

Closing Ginny's view of Harry, the doctor stepped forward and asked, "Are you waiting for Mr. Potter?"

Ginny went to reply but her throat closed off so when no sound came out Ron hastily replied, "Yes is there any news?"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mwahaha…another cliffhanger!!!**

**Hehehe sorry about the wait for this update. There is no excuse! Bad author bad! I hope the length of the chapter makes up for it a little…please forgive me and review!! I'm not the type whose says 10 reviews or no new chapter! But the more reviews I get the more inspired I will be to write…however there will be another chapter either way.**

**Please R&R!**


	4. Slow and Steady

**Thanks to carolquin, that redheaded friend of yours, and biobuddy**

**I'll say it until I'm blue in the face…please please please R&R!**

**Also in this chapter I'm going to start doing parts from other people's prospective, not just Ginny so please tell me what you think of it.**

**Disclaimer: Why would I steal from my idol?**

**Chapter Four: Slow and Steady**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

The doctor stepped out into the hallway and shut the door to Harry's room. Ginny gave a little sigh of disappointment, but turned her attention to the only person who could tell her about Harry. 

She quickly noticed that the doctor was none other then Laurana Crupsbee, the witch who had come to the Weasley house.

_And kept me away from Harry…_ Ginny thought stubbornly. But she knew it was for the best and hoped that Ms. Crupsbee was the best healer in St. Mungo's because she knew that was what Harry deserved and needed.

Coming back to the present Ginny waited until the healer stopped writing on her clipboard to repeat Ron's question.

"So? What's happening?" Ginny was starting to get frustrated and her subdued anger was resurfacing.

Gesturing to the nearby chairs Laurana said, "This will take a bit of explaining…why don't we all take a seat." Pulling back her hair, the witch resumed her profession demeanor and Ginny no longer saw the traces of fatigue and confusion that had lingered on her face before. She took a moment to admire the strength of the young witch; by her guess Laurana was only 30.

"Let me begin by saying that Mr. Potter is currently alive." Everyone let go of the breath they were unconsciously holding.

" Ms. Weasley, you were the one who found Mr. Potter, am I correct?" Ginny nodded fervently.

" Perhaps you noticed then that he had many physical ailments such as cuts, bruises, broken bones, and large gashes?" Ginny nodded again more slowly, they were all afraid to speak, to do anything.

" As you can imagine most of these were not a problem, especially considering the amount of witches and wizards assisting in the healing." Ginny didn't need to be able to read minds to know that Ron and Hermione were remember the various injuries that Harry had acquired while at Hogwarts, she personally thought that there was a bed specifically for Harry. Trying not to get lost in the past Ginny tuned back in to the healer.

" These injuries will require a bit of time to fully heal but this is no problem…" Ron was about to burst just sitting there and hearing her ramble on.

"Not to be rude or anything…but what's wrong with him? I know he would have had injuries that are fixable but clearly there's something else." Hermione looked very glad that she didn't have to be the one to say it but Ginny knew that they were all thinking it.

Laurana sighed again and looked straight at each of the worried friends.

" I realize I've been stalling a bit, but Harry's problem is a bit frustrating… we don't know exactly what is wrong with him." Ginny inhaled sharply at this. How could they not _know _what was wrong? Maybe they couldn't fix him right now but to know even knowwhat was _wrong_! Laurana continued.

" We fixed all of Harry's physical problems, the cuts and such, and then we proceeded to try and reverse any lasting jinxes or curses they may have placed on him. However he continued to spiral downward… we brought it every kind of specialist we could think of." She trailed off and sighed again, the look of frustration returning to her face.

" Then for some reason he became stable and we have no idea why…" She hesitated and Ginny could sense that there was something Laurana knew (or suspected) but she was afraid to get their hopes up.

_Or down…_ said the nagging voice of doom in Ginny's head but she shoved it aside and leaned in towards the healer.

" You have an idea of what it is don't you?" Again Laurana hesitated but decided it was worth telling.

" In the past I've done some work on the side studying magical curses…especially the Unforgivables. I had a theory that there was potential for a forth curse." Hermione went so pale at this that Ginny worried they would need to fetch a healer for her too.

Pressing on Laurana said, " You see, the three currently known curses control almost every part of your body; your mind, the Imperius curse, your nerves, the Cruciatus curse, and essentially your life force, the Avada Kedavra curse. I had a theory that there was the possibility of a curse that controls your body." Ron looked confused.

" But isn't that what the Imperius curse does? It gives them control over what you do." Shaking her head Laurana took a moment to collect her thoughts before continuing.

" That's the common misconception… the curse doesn't control your body, it controls your mind which tells your body what to do. However that's why some people can break out of it with enough will power. But my theory was that there would be a curse that controls your body. For example the ability of your body to make clots, or digest food, or go through any of its normal functions…"

Hermione finished, " and therefore you would be at their whim." Laurana nodded.

" I proposed this idea to a select group of healers who, like myself, are interested in the field. They agreed that there was a good probability that this was possible, however looking further into the subject we also decided that the amount of energy necessary to be able to conduct the spell would kill a person." Now it was Ginny's turn to be confused.

"So who would cast it? I mean I know that it could enable you to kill the other person but at the cost of your life? Plus that wouldn't be very profitable because as soon as you have control you would be dead…" At this Laurana looked very disturbed and continued with a soft voice that they had to strain to hear.

" But that's the other part of the problem. The soul still has enormous amounts of energy once its gone…enough that a spell such as this could be controlled from the grave so to speak." Ginny began to shake.

" Oh god…you think Voldemort figured out the spell and used it on Harry as he was dying?" Laurana looked down and nodded almost unperceivable…almost.

At this Ginny broke into tears and fell off her chair sobbing in hysterics that became silent, as she could no longer control herself. Hermione looked like she wanted to do the same but instead sunk to the floor next to Ginny folded her into her arms. For once Ron seemed to know what to do with crying women and sat behind the two girls stroking their hair. He sensed that Ginny was not the only one who needed comforting.

Turning to Laurana, who was still sitting there feeling like the worst person in the world, Ron asked, " Can we see him?" She nodded and said that she would make sure they had complete privacy for as long as they needed.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Entering Harry's hospital room felt like a dream to Ron. As much as he was being supportive of Hermione and Ginny, Ron wanted to cry himself, for the loss of his brother. That was the way he thought of Harry, and he knew Harry felt the same way.

He felt his eyes well up as he remembered the last conversation he had had with Harry before Harry left because of the Polyjuice potion.

"_So you can't ever come back?" He had asked slowly, this was too much for him to take in._

_Harry shook his head and replied, " Not never…just not for a long time…" Ron could feel the hotness behind his eyes and hastily looked away from Harry, not wanting him to see Ron's weakness during good-byes._

" _Look I just want you to know… I promise I'll come back. You're my family Ron…you've always been there for me, you're one of the best wizards I know." As Ron started to interrupt him, Harry plowed on, " Just listen, you've always been loyal to me and you're family showed me kindness I never knew and gave me a home and a sense of family…I owe so much to you. I just want you to know that I appreciate it…"_

_It hit Ron then that Harry was really leaving. He had never wanted to give speeches like that before because he always said there would be time for them after the Final Battle. Ron was speechless, but tried to through out some words that he hoped would show that he felt the same way._

"_Harry…you were my best mate from that first day…you were my hero, not because of your scar, that's a load of shite if you ask me." Harry looked up from his seat at the chess table that had hosted many good times for the two boys, " You never back down from anything, you never take any crap from anyone…" Ron smiled, remembering a particularly feathered incident, " especially from Malfoy. But most of all, you never gave up on anyone and I'm proud to say that I have a mum, a dad, one sister, and __**six **__brothers …you're part of our family mate…and Weasleys never desert each other." With that the two friends hugged and Ron watched in sadness as Harry left the den to go find other people who needed good-byes. However he couldn't resist yelling after Harry._

" _If you tell anyone I was that much of a sap you're gonna get it when you come home!"_

Snapping back to the present Ron moved silently out of the door way so that the healers could leave the trio with Harry.

He quietly grasped Ginny's hand and whispered, " Can I go see him first?"

When Ginny's head whipped around, Ron could tell that she thought he wanted to see if it was too gruesome for her too handle, and Ron knew that Ginny never took well to pity. However he didn't even try to hid the fear and sadness that he felt being in this room and he knew that his sister understood that he _needed _this.

After she nodded slowly and backed up with Hermione to go sit in a chair, Ron slowly approached the curtain that hid his best mate. Halfway around the curtain Ron stopped, unsure if he could look at Harry…he didn't want to see him dying.

Forcing himself forward Ron walked past the white barrier of cloth and gasped at the sight before him.

Harry lay in front of him, but it wasn't at all how Ron had imagined it. He supposed that he expected it to end up looking like Harry in the hospital wing after a Quiddich match, either waiting for them with a smile because no matter the injury, it was ok as long as they won the match or if he was sleeping he looked peaceful and content. But now, Ron shuttered as he looked upon Harry and turned to stare at Harry's feet because he couldn't bear to look directly at his friend for fear he would begin to cry with Hermione and Ginny just feet away.

Harry's legs were bandaged so heavily that Ron was sure that they must have had at least 6 breaks in each. One of his hips was sticking out so that it appeared to be out of the socket and just dangling there. Traveling further up Ron forced himself to look at Harry's scared chest where long gashes that went from his shoulder to the bottom of his torso, with a few that looked like the continued. The slashed chest was bandaged up, but blood was dried on the chest, apparently the healers were so busy trying to get him to live they forgot to clean Harry up before the visitors entered.

Harry's arms were in no better state, with some cuts with pus oozing slowly out and his hands fully bandaged. Ron took a deep breath and looked at his scarred friends face. Taking a step back, he was sure that he'd fallen into a dream, no one could look this bad and be alive.

Most of Harry's face was bandaged but it was clear that part of Harry's chin was missing. However his right eye was so swollen that Ron thought the skin might have been just misplaced.

Shuddering again Ron wondered what the rest of his bandaged face looked like, and for once he wasn't sure he wanted to be any closer to his best friend.

_I __**cannot **__let Ginny see him like this, or at least I can try to clean him up a bit… _Ron shuddered at the thought of trying to keep Ginny away from Harry and was imagining one of Ginny famous hexes when he heard the taping of an impatient foot and hurried through his internal dialogue and began searching for a cloth to clean Harry with.

Afraid to hurt him, Ron gently pressed a damp cloth against Harry's chest trying to clean away the blood and non-visible dirt that Ron felt sure was there from Harry's contact with Voldemort…

Five minutes later Ron decided that Harry looked as good as he was going to…

_At least for a little while _Ron thought determinedly. There was no way he would believe that Harry wouldn't get better. Sighing he walked around the curtain to where Ginny sat, trying to look patient, but in truth appeared to be on the verge on launching herself across the room to her love behind the curtain.

She stood quickly and walked over to Ron, grabbed his hand and asked, " Can I see him now…please?" Looking into her eyes Ron felt like his heart was being ripped from his chest. The look in her eyes, her love for Harry combined with her fear for his life and of his current condition was enough to kill him.

Pulled her so that she was being held against his chest he replied quietly, " You can….but be prepared Gin. He's not at all like we thought, or at least I thought."

" I know…seeing him in my room, I know how bad it is." She responded in the same tone. Ron frowned, he'd forgotten that part of the story, but somehow he still felt that she would not be prepared.

Releasing her from his hug, Ron stepped back to let Ginny pass but followed close behind.

When Ginny saw Harry she gave an anguished cry of "Oh Harry!" before fainting into Ron's waiting arms. He wasn't sure what was going to happen but this was one of the scenarios he had thought of.

Laying her down in a chair next to the bed Ron turned to Hermione who was sobbing quietly, kneeling next to Harry's bed.

Ron rushed over to his fiancé and picked her up, he had grown quite strong while training for the Order, and took a step away from Harry's bedside murmuring softly in her ear, trying to console her in the slightest.

A few minutes later she was under enough control so that the tears had slowed to a trickle and Ron placed her back on the ground. However he did not let go of her, fearing that he would slip away to the same place she had just been in he let go.

Quietly Hermione asked, " Do you think that the healer was right about the spell?" Furrowing his brow in a way that made Ron look older then his years he replied, " I don't want to…but somehow I just _feel_ it's the truth. I can't explain it, but I just know that its true…however frightening that is."

Looking at him with tearful eyes Hermione said, " We'll never give up….if there's a way to cast that spell there has to be a way to break it. I can do research and…and…" She broke off, looking helpless.

" We'll never give up, of course not…we'll just go slow and steady. I don't want you neglecting yourself so you can do inordinate amounts of research." Ron said frowning slightly. After all he still remembered her study habits from Hogwarts.

Smiling slightly Hermione replied, " You know what inordinate means?" Pulling her closer Ron said, " You're not the only one who does research."

Content in each other's arms for a moment, Ron and Hermione were brought back to the present when Ginny stirred a bit, but didn't wake.

Frowning again Ron said, " I don't think we should let her wake up here… lets go home." Hermione nodded while Ron gently picked up his sleeping sister and the trio left the hospital room.

Pausing at the door Ron reflected on their situation. _We are going to be spending a lot of time here…_ he thought with a sigh. Looking at the sleeping girl in his arms Ron felt his heart being pulled at again. Even in sleep she looked worried.

_She will never get a break will she? _He thought as they got into the elevator that would take them back to the main floor. _But then again… will any of us?_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile but this chapter was really fighting me and I've been busy. I'll try to get the next chapter up more quickly.**  
**Please Review!!**


	5. Healing

**Thanks to: that redheaded friend of yours, teh future Mrs. Frank Iero, HermioneGrangerTwin, whocares, and biobuddy: for your reviews!!**

**Everyone else PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! puppy dog eyes**

**Disclaimer: Why would I steal from my idol?**

**Chapter Five: Healing**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****  
**

Rolling over on her bed, Ginny shivered despite the warmth of her blankets.

_That was an awful nightmare!_ She thought recalling her dream of Harry's return, another Unforgivable Curse, and the hospital room. But with a pinch of sadness she realized that because it was a dream, Harry was still out there fighting,

Closing her eyes to try and sleep more, despite knowing it was futile, Ginny attempted to keep the horrible images of her nightmare from reappearing in front of her eyes. _It was so real!_ She thought shivering again and pulling the blankets higher on herself.

Suddenly she heard a loud snore coming from her floor. With a start Ginny peeked over the edge of her bed and saw Hermione and Ron sleeping on a blanket next to her bed.

Beginning to hyper venlate, Ginny thought wildly_ My god! It wasn't a dream….Harry's dying and…and…_

She flew out of bed, ignoring the loud protests from bundles of cloth on the ground and tore out of her room trying to get to the pot of Floo dust before Ron caught up to her. After all she knew that he would never let her go to Harry by herself.

Running down the stairs she ignored the calls of " Ginny! GINNY!" coming from her bedroom and concentrated on not falling down the rickety stairs.

She was so involved in her thoughts that she didn't hear the loud pop coming from the bottom of the stairs and only realized what it was when she felt Ron's strong arms pick her up off the stairs and refuse to put her down.

Beating his chest with her fists and squirming trying to release herself from Ron's grip she shouted, " RONALD WEASLY! If you don't put me down this instant I will curse you into next year!" Letting out a small cry she twisted even harder and pushed against him.

Finding it very difficult to control the small fiery girl, let alone talk at the same time Ron grunted, " Not… putting…down, UGH! That hurt! You're too…emotional…ouf! Later….STOP IT!"

Hermione had come down the stairs at this point and pointed her wand at Ginny muttering " Petrificus Totalus" and Ginny found herself unable to move or speak, however her eyes spoke the death threat her mouth could not.

Setting her down on the coach, Ron quickly moved towards Hermione, apparently trying to use her as a shield from Ginny who was extremely frightening even when unable to move.

Rolling her eyes Hermione sighed, " Really Ron…" before sitting next to Ginny.

" I'm so sorry about this Ginny." She began, " But it's for your own good… last time you saw Harry you fainted…I think we need to talk before you see him again." She trailed off looking at Ron, who was still nervous about coming close to Ginny, in hopes he would add something.

Quietly he said, " Do you remember what Harry looked like when you saw him Gin?" by the look in her eyes Ron knew she did, " And I assume you remember about the fourth Unforgivable too." To Ginny great embarrassment, a few tears leaked from her eyes, but she was unable to wipe them away.

Quickly Hermione whispered the counter curse before taking Ginny into her arms. Sniffling Ginny didn't refuse the comfort; for once she realized that she needed it.

A few minutes later Ron went back to the self-conscious boy he was, and muttered something about it being morning and breakfast before leaving the girls to head into the kitchen. By the sound of things he was attempting to make them breakfast but Hermione knew she was going to have to fix whatever burnt concoction he attempted to make.

Still sitting with Ginny, Hermione just quietly stroked her hair, not saying anything because she knew there was nothing to say.

But when Hermione decided it was time to go make sure Ron hadn't burn too much of the kitchen, she was startled by Ginny's voice.

" Hermione?" Ginny said, turning her head to look at the older girl, " I'm really ok now… I just sort of freaked out when I figured out that last night was real."

" Oh Ginny, no one could ever blame you for your reaction…last night or this morning." Hermione exclaimed quietly, hugging her again, " I know that I was so shocked at seeing him. Its not like I expected him to be awake or fine…but its nothing like I expected."

Ginny nodded, her eyes filling up with tears again, but Hermione could tell Ginny had accepted what she had said and was hopefully not blaming herself too much.

Again to her surprise Ron came in with a tray that had two stacks of pancakes and orange juice for both of them.

" What did you transfigure and does that make them edible?" Ginny asked suspiciously, while Hermione gaped in disbelief at the meal before her.

Turning red and frowning Ron muttered, " I took some cooking lessons…I wanted to surprise you 'Mione on our honeymoon, but I thought maybe it'd be more useful now…"

_He really did that!_ Hermione thought, touched. She even forgot about all her fears and doubts about Harry for a moment as she crossed the room to reward her loving fiancée with a kiss.

Hearing a slight gagging noise, The two siblings stuck out their tongues at each other before everyone started giggling and sat down on the living room floor to enjoy Ron's new talent.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With her belly full and her heart a little bit lighter Hermione turned to Ginny and asked, " Do you want to go visit Harry now?" Hugging her knees Ginny was quiet for so long that Hermione thought she hadn't heard the question.

However Ginny said quietly, " I want to, I just need to do a few things first." Ron looked a bit confused as always.

" But this morning it would have a taken a pack of wild bulls to keep you here…what happened."

Snorting Ginny responded, " I could have taken the bulls. But I'm not as irrational as I used to be and I need to do a few things around here first." Seeing that Ron still didn't get it she rolled her eyes and said, " Hygienic things Ronald, for example a shower and clean clothes.

"Something you should take into consideration." Hermione added after getting a whiff of him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Relaxing in the warm heat of the shower Ginny tried not to think about anything but the pattern of the water falling onto her back.

Even thought she had told the others she was fine, she was actually close to another breakdown.

_No no NO! _She thought angrily _I will not lose control! I am going to see Harry, find a cure for this curse and we are going to get married!_

Remembering Tonks' advice she started planning her wedding.

Because she figured that Ron and Hermione would have the traditional June wedding she thought maybe September would be nice for hers. Not only would it be long enough for the family to recover from the first wedding, but also it's the month of the first time she and Harry met.

She smiled recalling the day. She was so impressed with the idea of Harry Potter that the real one was a let down. Looking back she wasn't sure what she _had _expected.

_Maybe a ray of light always shining on him _she thought sarcastically. But now the real Harry impressed her more then the famous one who everyone thought of when they heard _Harry Potter._

Taking a deep breath Ginny closed her eyes and slowly began to face the thoughts that she had thought would drive her insane; the ones about Harry in the present.

But she found that not only was it easier then she had expected to think of him, it was almost a relief. She didn't need to pretend that he was with her because she knew where he was. Granted he was in mortal danger…but it was mortal danger that she could fix. Or at least try to fix.

No matter what the case, he was _here _he had come back to _her_.

_And he was going to stay. _She thought with new vigor. She was tired of being the scared and emotionally unstable little girl that everyone had to shelter from the truth…or be there to pick up the pieces once she fell apart.

_I needed that once, but now I'm going to be Harry's wife. _She thought with a glowing feeling in her chest. It was nice to be able to think that and not have to say maybe. _He needs someone strong…that's one of the things he always said he admired about me, the fact that I wasn't a damsel in distress._

Stepping out of the shower she pondered on the fact that it seemed that she was only strong when Harry was around. Maybe he gave her the will to have strength.

Whatever the reason. She thought determinedly I am no longer a little girl or even a young girl. I am a woman and soon a wife and I will **not **be brushed aside. 

Once she dressed and dried her hair Ginny turned to the long mirror on the bathroom wall.

When she had entered the bathroom she had looked at her reflection and saw a pale, scared girl, but now…it was different. Somehow she had given herself a new face.

Her eyes were brighter, more determined and she hoped they looked fierce because she needed all the firepower she could manage right now (her intuition told that that she was going to have many long days). Her back was a little straighter, her head held higher, even her hair seemed more energized.

Ginny smiled at the overall change and the smile seemed to almost complete the change in her personality. But something was still wrong.

Staring at her reflection Ginny couldn't figure out what it was.

Sighing she ran her hand through her hair and began to turn away when a shiny object caught her eye.

_The ring! _She realized. It was still on her right hand.

Slowly she removed it and put it on her ring finger, taking a moment to get used to how heavy it felt there.

Looking back at her reflection, she realized that something was still off. Quickly she removed the ring and put it on the counter.

Frowning a bit Ginny looked back at her reflection and saw the ever-persistent wrinkles in her forehead and found that her reflection without the ring was ever more wrong then it was with the ring on the wrong finger.

Picking up the ring again she tried it on the middle finger of her left hand.

Finally she sighed, satisfied at where it was.

She leaned against the sink and knocked the wall with her head several times, trying to figure out what the problem was.

_I'm not having any second thoughts. _She refused that idea as quickly as it came. _But maybe…**he **is…_

Slowly she realized that she was afraid to rush Harry into anything. After all he had just defeated the Dark Lord.

_Marriage would be just as stressful. S_he thought with a chuckle, pondering why all men had a wedding complex.

Returning to the problem at hand she decided that she wasn't afraid that Harry didn't love her any more. That would be just petty insecurity on her part to think that after he had told her he still wanted her.

_But maybe he wants to wait…let his life settle down before he does. _She thought quietly.

But anything he decided would be fine with her. She would follow him to the end of the world and wait a lifetime there for him.

_Not that he will ever know he has that much control over me._ She thought with a smirk. _Women need to be able to manipulate their men sometimes…_

Laughing she walked down the stairs. _But of course only when it's for his own good!_

Seeing Hermione and Ron's surprised faces sent her into more peels of laughter. She couldn't read their minds but it was easy to guess their thoughts.

" Come on!" Ginny said, " Harry's waiting and if I remember correctly he hates to wait."

Turning from the heads that shook in disbelief, Ginny conjured up a fire in the fireplace and grabbed a handful of Floo powder, wishing that she had gotten her Apparation license, and threw it into the fire shouting " St. Mugo's Hospital" while thinking "_back to Harry."_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_  
_

**I know its kinda short and not much action! Sorry but I needed a transition chapter!**

**You know what makes me feel better when authors annoy me? Reviewing!!! Sil vous plait! Pour favor! Pretty please!**

**It might be favorable to you if you do because generally when people review my story I go read theirs and review!!!**


	6. Strength of a Fighter

**Thanks for the reviews from: yummyfood, biobuddy, HermioneGrangerTwin, that redheaded friend of yours, whocares, and lee.**

**I'm finally done with midterms! So the chapters should be coming a little faster, but I'm also gonna start working on other oneshots and stuff…so something will show up, just maybe not this…**

**Disclaimer: Why would I steal from my idol?**

**Chapter Six: Strength of a Fighter**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**

St. Mungo's wasn't as crowded as the last time Ginny was here. But everything seemed to be much brighter.

_And louder _Ginny thought irritably when they passed a couple shouting at the help desk women.

Recognizing the women as the kind lady who helped her last night, Ginny ignored the annoying couple and walked up to the desk.

" Thank you so much for your help last night." She said sincerely, " I appreciate it." The women smiled brightly at the unexpected compliment (Ginny guessed that this wasn't the first unhappy couple this morning) and reached below the desk taking a piece of paper out.

Muttering an incantation, the paper folded itself into another paper crane and it then flew off of her hand into Ginny's hair. Laughing she thanked the women and headed back to where Hermione and Ron were whispering furiously. Ginny could only guess that they were wondering if she had been hit with a happiness spell or something.

"I have the crane." Ginny announced so that they would stop talking about her and talk to her instead.

Looking up, Hermione replied, " Lead the way."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This time the crane took a less frenzied course; Ron figured that its speed must reflect the emotions of the person it was leading.

Wondering why the person it was leading wasn't more upset; Ron sneaked another glance at his baby sister.

She seemed happy, or at least positive. But truth be told it was a bit frightening. Angry Ginny was easiest to deal with, or at least understand. Sad Ginny was also up there on the easy to understand scale…but happy Ginny was new, he didn't know what to do.

He didn't want to say anything that would send her back to being miserable, but he didn't want to waste time not saying anything to her when she was happy.

Taking another glance, he saw that Ginny was staring back at him exasperatedly.

"Seriously Ronald…I'm not going to disappear or something." Ron could feel his cheeks turning red, the Weasley curse.

Stuttering a bit he lied, " I wasn't staring…just trying to remember the way here so we can get back on our own." Neither she nor Hermione believed him, that was clear from their matching snorts, but Ginny just went back to leading the group through the maze of hallways.

Hermione dropped back a bit, quietly took his hand and resumed their earlier conversation.

" I really think she's fine Ron, she is very strong, more so then we give her credit for, she has the strength of a fighter."

Frowning Ron retorted, " So strong that she cried every day for a month when Harry left and has nightmares every night since, until a couple of weeks ago." He shook his head, remembering holding her while she cried after these dreams. He was the only one who had been awoken by her screams because she had been sleeping in Harry's old bed. Anything to be closer to him.

"She's strong but this destroyed her…I've never seen anyone like that…its as if her heart died and she had nothing left to fight with." Now Hermione was the one frowning.

" She seemed to be coping when I came back…I know she was sad but she always went to work and sometimes out with her friends." Again Ron shook his head, remembering things that only he knew.

" She didn't have a job." He said quietly, turning to look at his fiancée as she absorbed this information, " She stayed at home and hid under an Invisibility cloak that Harry had bought for her…one of his 'safety' measures... and did you ever notice that her friends always happened to go out on nights that I worked late? Its because Mum needed her to be getting better and we both just wanted to make her happy. The agreement was that I would take her somewhere and she had to talk to me, try and let me help her." Ron could feel the tears forming in his eyes.

It had killed him to see Ginny like that…so broken. There were no words for her at that time. Her pain…it turned from emotional to physical. It tormented her so much that no one ever understood the vastness of it because she hid it so well. Only on the "girl's night" did he even begin to see how badly she hurt.

" There is no way she could have gotten better this fast." He said firmly, Hermione was still reeling from his earlier statement, " It took me two years to get her to the point where she actually did have a job and went out with her friends once a month."

Snapping out of her trance, Hermione shook her head, " Ron I understand what your saying…but trust me, she's better. I can tell." Seeing the skepticism that Ron was not trying to hid, she sighed, "It's a _girl thing_ Ronald."

Opening his mouth to argue more, Ron was interrupted by Ginny, whom neither he nor Hermione had noticed was standing nearby.

" I know how bad I was Ron…trust me. I know how hard it was for you to help me get to the point where I could look at a guy who had green eyes without crying. In the beginning that could send me over the edge." Pausing, she scuffed her toe on the ground, apparently shy. Only then did Ron notice that she was hearing small heels.

_HEELS! _He thought incredulously _I could barely get her out of slippers for a year!_

Looking over the rest of her outfit Ron noticed the red top that his mother had given her for her birthday last year. It shocked him because it was fitted and a bit low cut. Not too sexy by any means, but for the last two years she had worn old, ratty shirts that had no shape or color. And she had on the black jeans that had always had made Ron need to punch Harry. When she wore those jeans Harry always stared at her butt.

Ron still felt a little annoyed about that. He had said that Harry could date Ginny. He was NOT allowed to look at her like that.

Ignoring Ron's surprise at her outfit, Ginny continued, " I've just decided that I'm sick of being helpless and useless. I'm going to help make Harry better, and fainting does not accomplish anything." With that she turned and walked into Harry's hospital room.

Ron did a double take. Not only had he realized that they were anywhere near his room, he wasn't even sure that this _was_ a room for a sick person.

The entrance was decorated with an arch of balloons and flowers lined the floor on either side.

Hermione seemed to be fine with the array of colorful items and walked right in after Ginny.

Ron shook his head. _This is going to be a long, odd day…_he thought, tired already.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny liked the change in herself. She found she had so much energy that she didn't know what to do.

When she had walked in to Harry's room she couldn't even see a bed at first. The whole first half of the room had been covered with flowers, candies, and presents from well wishers, Order members, and people who were just thankful that Voldemort had been defeated.

Ginny wasn't quite sure how everyone had found out that Voldemort was gone…or that Harry was here. But she didn't spend much thought on it.

The first half of the morning she, Ron and Hermione were busy cleaning out the room (the kind nurses allowed them to use the adjacent room for storage of the gifts). However just when they would start to make a dent in the forest of flowers, an annoyed Healer would bring in the next load.

But the work did get easier. As the day went on the three workers were joined by more members of the family until at lunch time the entire Weasley family (except for Percy and Charlie) were putting the finishing touches on the dusting and vacuuming in Harry's room.

As they put away their cleaning weapons, Ginny stopped to admire their very efficient system.

She and her mother would be in the room where the presents were being stored, busy organizing the flowers into different types, and putting candy in one corner, balloons in another, and other items in a third.

Hermione and Ron were assigned to the removal of the various items from Harry's room. They would then bring them to George and Fred who would bring them on a cart for Ginny and their mother.

Mr. Weasley and Bill were kept busy by the different Healers who wanted to yell at them about the amount of presents, get Harry's autograph (they didn't seem to understand the concept of a coma…), or give Mr. Weasley more paperwork to fill out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The whole family was exhausted by the time lunch came around, but they were all working so hard that no one would have noticed the time except for Ron's stomach, which made the loudest grumbling noise they had ever heard

Laughing Mrs. Weasley said, " All right dears…I think we all deserve some food." No one objected and slowly made their way to the elevator.

Once everyone filled out onto the floor with restaurants, they all began to have grumbling stomachs much like Ron's.

After finally finding a restaurant that everyone could agree on (no one dared to argue with a ravenous Mrs. Wealey) and eating until their stomachs burst, everyone finally sat back to enjoy the moment.

Hermione loved how relaxed everyone seemed at the moment… but she still wasn't fully satisfied.

Looking down at her hand, Hermione decided that Ron was right. It was time to tell their family.

Subtly she reached over and stroked his hand for a moment.

He looked up, surprised because he was still under the assumption she didn't want anyone to know. But she hoped the loving stare she was giving him gave him _some _indication as to her plan.

Sighing conspicuously, she removed her heels and backed up her chair saying, " Hon' my feet are killing me." She laughed, "I think I've decided that I do not want to be a florist after seeing all those flowers." The whole family started at her in confusion, including Ron.

Hermione could see the light begin to turn on for Ginny, but Ron was still clueless.

Reaching over with her foot, Ginny kicked Ron not so lightly on the shin, and he came out of his daze.

" Ow! What was that for?" Both girls sighed and Ron finally understood.

Patting his lap he said " Put them up here sweetie." And began to massage her feet.

Chuckling mentally Hermione began to make a bet with herself on who would guess first.

_Hmmm _she thought lazily _I guess Mrs.Weasley, the twins, Bill, then Mr. Weasley._

But she was surprised to see Mr. Weasley smiling quietly next to his wife, waiting for everyone else to comprehend.

Next George elbowed Fred to the shout of "Oy! Wots the idea!" and then Bill laughing at himself for taking so long to understand.

As the whole family looked at one another, laughing and chatting about "How on earth didn't we notice" when a confused Mrs. Weasley interrupted the happy buzz.

"Um…dears, is there any particular reason you're touching her feet?" Ron's jaw dropped as his ever observant mother failed to get it.

"Mrs. Weasley, " Hermione began, " Ron and I….well we've been dating for quite a while now. We were just looking for a way to tell everyone and I thought this might be amusing." Ron cut in, refusing to let Hemione leave out anything.

"Hermione…" he said stubbornly, " If we're telling them anything, we're going to tell them _everything_…" But before he could finish, Mrs. Weasley began a tirade.

"RONALD WEASLEY! IF YOU HAVE DONE ANYTHING TO THIS GIRL I WILL DISOWN YOU!" She had stood up so fast that her chair had flown back 5 feet into a frightened couple who Bill was now consoling, while trying not to laugh at Ron who was cowering behind Hermione.

Timidly she said, " Mrs. Weasley…he just meant that we're engaged! I'm not…" She was blushing furiously she lowered her voice, " _pregnant _or anything!"

Mrs. Weasly sat back down in her chair, which had been recovered by her husband, " Oh…" she said, looking a bit confused.

"ENGAGED!" the twins yelled. It seemed that at that moment everyone had rediscovered the meaning of the word.

"Bloody hell mate! How-"

"Oh darling that-"

"Son I'm so proud! I knew-"

"Jesus Ron! Youngest boy-"

" How did you trick-"

"-did you convince her to date you, never mind marry!"

"- you two are getting married! I couldn't ask for a better daughter!"

"- you would make a good choice of a wife!"

"- and first to marry!"

"- her into taking the ring!"

Hermione and Ron just sat back, trying to answer all the questions at once. Yes they had been dating for a while…no, no one but Ginny knew they were engaged…BLOODY HELL FRED! YOU CAN'T ASK THAT!

After ten minutes of the Spanish Inquisition, Mrs. Weasley held up her hand to halt the flow of questions.

" There will be enough time later on to discuss the wedding. And as much as I would love to start planning now." She glowed, no doubt doing just that, " We need to concentrate on Harry. Ginny did you have…Ginny!?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She hurried down the hallway towards the elevator, towards reality and away from the happy shrieks of her family.

She was happy about Hermione and Ron, but she was happier that it gave her a way to slip away undetected.

She was feeling more confident about Harry's condition, but she didn't know what her reaction would be when she saw him and she did _not_ want her family to witness what ever was going to happen.

She slowed her frantic pace as she approached Harry's door, which was no longer adorned with gifts.

As she made her way through the door she was bombarded with a sense of déjà vu.

Leaning heavily against the door, she slipped into the past.

"Ginny?" Madame Pomfry asked, clearly surprised that Ginny was here at this late an hour especially with the tiring events of the Triwizard Tournament, " Dear, Harry's going to be fine…whatever happened after the maze, most of the injuries were easily cured. You can go to bed and have easy dreams, he'll be fine."

_But Ginny hesitated, " Most of the injuries?" Mrs. Pomfry pouted her lips and shook her head sadly._

" _Mr. Potter has seen more then any 15 year old boy should…more then any one should at any age. His mental wounds will take time to heal." The pout on her lips turning into one of a nurse she continued, " However you must go to bed at once! You're dead on your feet and I do not need you collapsing." Ginny looked back at the boy who lay in the white sheets. He didn't look at peace, even sleeping; and she didn't want to leave him, though she had no reason to stay…she wasn't his sister, his best friend, or by any stretch of the imagination…his girlfriend._

_Sniffing a bit from an oncoming cold, Ginny walked resignedly towards the stone entrance to the Infirmary, only to be stopped right in front of the gargoyle that Ginny had always thought would make people sick rather then well._

"_You know dear you sound like you're getting sick…I think you should stay here the night." Ginny turned around eagerly to find Madame Pomfry smiling maternally as she flicked her wand, conjuring a pillow and sheets for the bed next to Harry._

"_But I need you to be my watch for the night if you're staying." She added seriously, " If anything, and I mean **anything ** changes with Mr. Potter I want you to come get me immediately."_

Bumping into the stand at the end of Harry's bed, Ginny realized that she was no longer daydreaming, although she had been enough of a klutz to trip over a nightstand then too.

She looked over at the boy she had grown to love. Again he was a pale, sick looking boy placed under white sheets, but this was different.

He looked much older now, not just like he was 19 rather then 15, but older then he should have. But now he also looked…happier.

_Well not happier, _Ginny thought shaking her head while she pulled a chair close to Harry's bed.

_But more content…like he's at peace._ She thought, rather disturbed by the thought while another part of her was glad that he had somehow found…something good.

Stroking his head out from on top of his eyes, the eyes that she loved to look at.

She quietly contemplated the various moods of Harry Potter.

His eyes were always thinking, whether they were the darker green shade while he thought about a serious problem, or spring green when he was scheming with Ron about how to finish their Divination homework with the most amount dreadful predictions.

But there was also the misty green, almost cloudy, the look he had when he was thinking about nothing at all. Just sitting with everyone under a tree at Hogwarts, or right after he awoke and didn't remember any of yesterday's problems.

Smiling a bit more Ginny lay down next to her friend, lover and fiancée.

There was also the lustful green that was indescribably beautiful.

_But I am the only one who will get to see that green. _She thought happily.

But her favorite green was rare, at least in recent times. It was the sparkling green that reminded her of an emerald shining in the sun. But this green was far more precious then any stone.

She remembered the first time she saw that green. It was when her family had stopped to help him the train station. It was the color his eyes had when he was purely happy for the moment. There was nothing else on his mind but the joy he was feeling at that moment.

The most potent form of this beautiful shade that she could remember had happened after he kissed her when Griffindor won the Cup. She had been so swept away by his lips that when he pulled back and looked into her eyes, she could barely see anything except for the stars dancing in her vision. But the look in his eyes had stayed with her forever, her most cherished memory.

Hearing voices whispering outside the door Ginny knew she only had a moment left before her entourage would come in.

Reluctantly she slipped off of Harry's bed and whispered emphatically, " I will see your eyes again and they will shine so brightly that everyone will worry you've gone blind." She pressed her head to his chest, not noticing the small change in his even breathing.

" I promise."

Gathering her resolve, Ginny straightened her blouse and quickly ran through the plan that she had come up with earlier, knowing it would take a lot of arguing to convince her family.

As she walked out into the light of the hallway Ginny swore she heard something, a whisper on the wind, but shook her head, ignoring anything that would distract her from her plan.

As she shut the door, there was no one left in the room to see the miniscule shift that Harry's head moved.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry, I don't know why I write so many cliffhangers! But now you have to come back and read more later!**

**People I'm begging you! REIVEW! This story has gotten almost 1000 hits (which I am so excited about!) and 16 reviews (which makes me sad)!!! I'm going to be very disheartened if no one reviews and I find it hard to write when I'm disheartened...for those of you who didn't understand my rambling, please review anyway! And I'll give you a cookie if you do!**

**Also I'm thinking of doing the next chapter from Harry's POV…I won't say more but it won't be him waking up so don't have a heart attack! Just wondering if anyone would like to see it. Review with your opinion!**


	7. Harry's Deed

**This is the Harry POV chapter…it's going to be shorter then others and I will have another one up soon. I thought it might help people understand the idea of the fourth curse a bit more.**

**Thanks to: that redheaded friend of yours, bio buddy dude, HermioneGrangerTwin, carolquin, and The Poisoned Doughnut of DOOM: for your reviews!**

**If you want your name to be put above, be a doll and review!**

**Disclaimer: Why would I steal from my idol?**

**Chapter Seven: Harry's Fight**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**

Harry knew that the time of the Dark Lord was coming to an end. He could feel it in every wheezing breath he heard come from behind the stone where Voldemort tried to hide.

Spinning out from behind a tree, he flicked his wand to block a spell, though it was a weak spell which Harry found that amusing in a sick way, and shouted "Crucio!"

For the…Merlin only knows how many times…tonight, Harry heard the screams of Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord, Tom Marvolo Riddle.

_This is for everyone whom you have ever hurt. _Harry thought, projecting his thoughts into Voldemort's head using a clever spell he had come across in his preparation.

_This is for everyone who you have torn from his or her families. _"Levicorpus." _This is for everyone who you who have tortured and killed or left for dead. _"SECTUMSEMPRA!" _This is for everyone who you were planning to hurt._

As Harry walked toward the defeated wizard, he felt no pity for the pathetic dying man, he had not expected to. But he did not feel rage either, which surprised him considering how much this man had taken from him.

Voldemort had taken away his parents, his godfather, Dumbledore, and maybe others. Harry didn't know because Voldemort had forced him away from his family and friends for the past two years. He had taken Harry away from Ginny, the love of his life.

_Ginny… _He thought, reeling from the fact that soon he would be able to hold her and call her his once again.

Hearing a cackling laugh Harry snapped his head around to stare into the blood red eyes of his nemesis.

" Now you've done it boy!" The vile, despicable man sneered, " Go on then…kill me. I encourage you." Harry shuddered at these words, suddenly frightened by what was clearly madness taking over Voldemort's dying mind.

With far less ceremony then was deserved, considering that the bane of his existence was being wiped from the face of the Earth, Harry pointed his wand at the chest of Voldemort and shouted " Avada Kedavra." And turned away from the fading green light that signaled a new beginning for the world of wizards.

Harry was ten steps from the body of a now dead man, when his scar sent pain tearing through his body. It felt as if the scar had been set on fire and then ripped from his head.

Falling to the ground Harry screamed out, not caring who heard for the pain drove all other thoughts from his mind.

Then as quickly as it came, the pain was gone. Panting on the ground Harry tried to rise, to leave that cursed place. But he was stuck, a black, sticky liquid was surrounding him, and as he tried to fight it he found he could not move his arms or legs, only watch as the liquid spread further around him until it became an ocean.

_Where did this come from!? _He thought franticly, trying to find a way to fight the drowning sensation that encroached on his mind.

But he could not fight it; he was sinking deeper and deeper, slipping downward into a spiral from which he could not escape.

Just before his mind went blank he heard two things.

" _Now you've done it boy!"_

" _Harry…I love you." _Ginny…

And then he could breathe and he did the only thing that came to mind.

Picturing the room that he loved, with the person that he loved, Harry tried to Apparate, knowing that if he failed he would die.

But he could hear a voice calling out "Harry!" He could feel the hard floor beneath him, that wonderful floor…_being swallowed by the liquid!_

_It followed me here! _He thought, trying to open his mouth to tell Ginny to leave, to not become swallowed by that horrible thing. But all that emerged from his mouth was an inaudible groan as he felt something being pressed against his arm.

_You know…**I **was going to let you die there. Not worry anyone about you, let everyone think you die valiantly instead of curled up like a child. _A sneering voice said in his head, and Harry began to shake.

_No, no…NO! _Harry screamed in his mind, he had just killed that voice. He saw him die and left him to rot.

_This is better though…now she can watch you die, not a particularly painful death, but a slow, pointless one._

There was nothing Harry could do, the blackness was swallowing him and he could not fight it. He was sinking deeper and deeper, until there was nothing except _that_ voice and numbness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time ceased to Harry…_consciousness _ceased. He didn't not know where, when, or even what he was. His mind was his prison and the black ocean were the bars of his cell.

The only thing he knew were the faces of those he cared about and his last deed.

The only thing that kept him sane was the thought that somewhere, sometime, Ginny was safe.

His days… if they could be called that, were torture. Fighting his mind, trying to escape the voice that always found him. He was suspended in the blackness of the liquid that consumed him. It covered his eyes, so he could not see the light. It muffled the sounds around him, anything that might have brought him…he didn't even know what Everything was taken away from him by the darkness. It robbed him of his senses, his body, and the voice robbed him of his mind…

All he had left was his soul, and with every passing moment he could feel the slick darkness pulling itself through him, trying to find and destroy his only source of energy.

He had drowned, but could not die. He was insane, but could still think. He had no reason to live, but no will to die.

He felt nothing, not happiness, compassion, relief, even malcontent. He knew nothing but loneliness, fear, and sadness.

When Harry could remember who he was, he could fight the darkness that entrapped him. But the pain that the voice inflicted on Harry when he returned to the emptiness left him with no more desire to fight.

But just once, it all disappeared. Suddenly he could feel. He felt attached to his body, though he had no idea how to use it. He could think, and how glorious it felt to know that for a moment, _one moment, _that voice was gone. He could hear…he could hear…

"…your eyes again and they will shine so brightly that everyone will worry you've gone blind. I promise."

He tried to call out…he needed her with every fiber of his being.

"GINNY!" He screamed with everything that he could muster, though without her that was not very much.

But his voice was so small that even he had to strain to hear it. And she slipped away from his mind…fading into the distance as the blackness came towards him.

Harry froze, knowing to was pointless to run, but not being able to give himself over so easily.

But a shift in the wind brought _her _smell back to him and drove all traces of darkness from his mind and for a moment Harry could move, and he turned his head to look around. At least he thought he had moved…

But in the distance the shutting of a door echoed like the shutting of his cage, and the darkness flooded him with vengeance like never before.

As the pain attacked his mind, Harry found that he didn't care.

For a moment, he had been human, for a moment he had been _alive._ He accepted the pain, and waited for a moment when it would weaken again, and he could escape the darkness, when he could return to being.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Like I said, shorter then others but I hope this helps people a bit.**

**It was rather difficult to explain how I pictured the curse working, and if the part about the liquid consuming Harry confused you, I meant it to be a delusion from his mind. He wasn't actually drowning and there was no liquid, but the control Voldemort had over Harry's mind gave Voldemort the ability to make Harry feel like it was.**

**Also those spells Harry used in the beginning were from the 6th book in case you couldn't remember, they were Half-Blood Prince spells.**

**Also I solved the dilemma of why people don't always review! Its because I was offering cookies and _clearly _everyone wanted cake! So now there is cake for those who review!!! Pretty please with frosting on top!**


	8. Research and Riddles

**Thanks to: jakarta, kelly jelly bean, HermioneGrangerTwin, carolquin, writeforonce, The Poisoned Doughnut of DOOM, and that redheaded friend of yours: for reviewing!**

**And I had some questions about last chapter so I hope this helps…**

**The voice Harry is hearing is Voldemort, however Voldemort is dead. It has to do with what the Healer was talking about in chapter 4, how spirits have lots of energy, even in death. It's a bit of an abstract idea, but it's a belief that I have in real life so it was easier for me to think about then it may be for some readers. If you'd like a longer explanation send me an e-mail or a personal message, both are available from my profile!**

**And with out further a due…chapter eight!**

**Disclaimer: Why would I steal from my idol?**

**Chapter Eight: Research and Riddles**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**

The Weasley family decided that it was time to leave the hospital for the day. After all there was only so much time that one could spend in a rather depressing place.

At the dinner table, Ginny twirled her hair nervously. She wasn't sure how the family would react to her plan, or her attempt to be an authority figure. After all, she had been rather incapacitated for almost two years.

But there was no way she would back down from this plan. And as she cleared her throat to get everyone's attention, her fervor was redoubled.

" Everyone?" Ginny began, using the professional voice that she often used at work when she wanted her male co-workers to look at her face when she talked instead of elsewhere, " I'd like to start talking about what our plan is for helping Harry." Hermione and Ron nodded as if they had already been formulating plans of their own. However most of the other family members had a perplexed look on their face.

" Ginny dear…" Mrs. Weasley began uncertainly, " What do you mean? There isn't much we can do but visit and hope for the best." Ginny stared back at her mother, wide eyed.

_I was expecting to have some difficulty, but do they really think I would do nothing? _She thought incredulously.

" Mum," She began slowly, " you didn't think that I would just sit by did you?" She plowed on, ignoring her mother's attempts to speak, " Well I'm sorry but I think we can help. The healer said that she thought it was a fourth Unforgivable curse…so why can't we do research and see if we can get an idea of what we're fighting? The other healers will be busy with all of their patients, plus they'll be busy just keeping Harry alive, not _waking him up._ That's where we can help…" She trailed off and took a large breath, waiting to see everyone's reaction.

Her mother was still trying to absorb everything. Clearly she did not expect this out of her normally docile daughter.

Looking around the table, Ginny did a quick tally of who was on her side.

Her father was sitting quietly, but gave her a small nod when she caught his eye.

The twins looked a bit apprehensive, most likely because they wondered in their mother was going to yell, cry, or agree. But Ginny could tell that they supported her too.

However it was evident that Bill didn't like the idea; after all it meant that she would be getting her hopes up and she knew how badly he wanted her to move on. But she could talk to him privately.

Moving down the line she looked at the new couple. Ron and Hermione were completely on her side…

_And even if they aren't, I have blackmail…_ Ginny thought maliciously, but soon tuned back in to what her mother was saying now that she had recovered from her momentary shock.

" Ginevra Weasley… I agree that if we can, we will help Harry. However I want this to be known right now. I will not let this take over your life. You are to still go to work and such." Mrs. Weasley said, leaving no room for argument.

Ginny nodded fervently, glad that her plan was even getting a chance.

Mr. Weasley spoke up for the first time.

" Ginny dear, I get the sense you already have a plan in place. Would you care to share it with us?" He inquired innocently, but Ginny smirked because her father wanted to go out and help just as badly as she did. After all, Harry was his sixth son.

Ginny took a death breath and began to outline her plan.

" I wouldn't even think of asking everyone to drop what they're doing and work on this…but there are some things that people can do in their spare time." Ginny looked towards Hermione, " I'm going to be doing research, and frankly Hermione I don't know anyone who is better at that then you, so if you are willing to help…?"

Hermione nodded fervently and asked, " But where will we do it?"

" Hogwarts." Mrs. Weasley piped up and Ginny beamed at her mother.

She had hoped to use the Hogwarts library, but she wasn't sure that an adult would listen to her request. However Mrs. Weasley was a formidable woman, whom no one dared to challenge.

Continuing on, Ginny turned to Ron next, who was eagerly awaiting his assignment.

" Ron, I was hoping that you could accompany me, or go by yourself, and talk to anyone who researches Dark Arts or dangerous spells in general. People seem to like talking to you and I know you have some connections through the Order." Rod also nodded, and leaned back in his chair, running through his mental book of names that might help.

" Dad, I'd like to ask you to talk to some people at the Ministry…anyone who you think could be of any use." Ginny hadn't quite thought out any jobs for Fred, George, Bill, or any of her other brothers, and told them so. They seemed to expect that, but all offered to do anything that came up.

Mrs. Weasley looked expectantly at Ginny, who did indeed have a job for her.

" Mum…I would like you to help take care of Harry at the hospital." Ginny paused, wanted to say more, explaining why this was such an important job, and that she wasn't simply giving her mother something to do. However she was interrupted.

" Ginny dear, I'd be glad to watch over him. You just promise that you won't work yourself to death." Ginny nodded excitedly, happy that her mother understood how important this job was. After all, there were very few people who she trusted enough to let them be responsible for Harry.

As everyone finished their lunches and began planning their busy lives, Ginny sighed, glad that she had so many people who she could rely on because she knew that this was the start of a very long journey; the only way to make Harry well again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next week was spent at a frantic pace. When Ginny did go to work she found herself only doing menial tasks so that she could be planning what else she was going to do for Harry.

But the nice thing about being the girlfriend of a celebrity was that no one complained that she wasn't pulling her load. Everyone just pitched in to help her out.

Ginny buttoned her coat, stepping out of the telephone box entrance to the Ministry. She looked around quickly and then Apparated to her house. From there her usual routine kicked in.

She talked with her mother for five minutes, giving her an update on her activities of the day, then took an extremely fast shower, changed into comfy clothes and ate a quick meal. All of this so that she could Floo to Hogwarts as fast as she could to help Hermione do research in the expansive library that was now available to them, thanks to Professor McGonagal.

Hogwarts had remained open even after Professor Dumbledore's death, but the number of students had dropped so severely that closure was being reconsidered.

However there were no students at all when Ginny entered the grand building because it was mid-July.

_A couple more weeks until Harry's birthday. _Ginny thought mournfully, wondering if he would be awake to celebrate it.

Sitting down at the table next to Hermione, Ginny picked up the book that she had not finished yesterday because the two girls had to be careful to be home by 9 o'clock sharp, else Mrs. Weasley would be fuming about how they were working themselves to hard.

This was one of the conditions that the concerned mother had placed.

Nonetheless, Ginny drove all thoughts from her mind and sat down for another night of research.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron slammed the door of yet another phony. He was sick of all the letters he had been receiving from so called experts who thought they could help Harry.

He had run out of contacts early in the week, the first day he visited people in association with the Order. But no one had even considered the idea of a fourth curse never mind done any research on it. After that he visited anyone who he had met over the years and thought that they could help.

Now he had resorted to contacting people who had sent letters to the Burrow. Most of them were deranged fans, or wanna be medical researchers.

Sitting down on a nearby rock, Ron put his head in his hands and tried to fight off the wave of helplessness that always threatened to consume him after these meetings.

He couldn't stand the thought of losing his best friend and brother.

_Harry has done so much for everyone else…why can't I do this one thing for him? _Ron thought sadly. He sighed and pulled himself to his feet, looking at the last address that he was going to visit tonight.

With a grim smile Ron thought, _Maybe this one will threaten me and I can hex him in 'self defense'…_

But this was no comfort to Ron, because as much as he wanted to do just that, it killed him to remember that Harry never attacked anyone without due cause.

But as Ron arrived at the residence of… looking down at his paper Ron realized that this man had never said his name.

He was immediately suspicious.

Every other person had announced who they were, often with self-added titles of nobility or such.

Ron drew has wand and knocked sharply on the door with it.

He waited for several minutes, ready to fight any attacker that might come out. But he was thoroughly shocked when the door opened of its own accord.

He entered the building slowly, memorizing his surroundings.

The outside looked like a normal, middle class house. But the inside could not be less inviting.

The walls were bare except for the occasional rune, which Ron assumed were defensive spells and every wall and floor was solid concrete. As he entered what appeared to be the main hall Ron felt a breeze from his right and spun around, his back to the wall and wand out.

But he was facing a blank wall; no air could come from there. A moment too late, Ron realized that it was a spell that caused the breeze and he heard a harsh voice calling out " Expelliarmus!" And then he found himself face to face with his second greatest enemy.

_Well I suppose greatest, now that Voldemort is dead. _Ron thought idly, trying to come up a reason of why this man was here and how he had eluded the Ministry and the Order for so long.

Coming to his senses Ron lunged forward trying anything that could hurt this son of a bitch.

But he found that invisible ropes, despite the man not having said a word, had immediately bound him. He was then transported onto the sole couch in the room.

" It seems that you have forgotten most of your teaching Weasley. It's a pity considering that you were stupid enough as it was." The cold, disdainful voice replied.

" Go to hell Snape." Ron spat out before an invisible gag filled his mouth.

Snape walked toward the bound boy, his cloak billowing behind him. He grabbed Ron's face and whispered fiercely, " You are going to listen to me boy. I am the only one who can help you save Potter." Ron's eyes showed the hatred and suspicion that he couldn't say.

" Yes Weasley, I am going to help you save that pathetic boy. But if you want my help you will not ask me any questions about why I am doing it." Snape's cruel eyes were burning into Ron's.

Ron wanted so badly to help Harry, but his desire to kill Snap was equally strong.

" And most of all you will _not _say a word about what happened the night Albus died…" And with this he swept away, going into another room where Ron couldn't see what he was doing.

But he didn't care anyhow. He was trying to decipher the moment of sadness that he had seen in Snape's eyes just before he left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione rubbed her temples, tired from all of her research. She had been here for almost 100 hours over the last week and she had found nothing.

She slammed her book, ignoring how it startled Ginny, before walking towards the bookshelves that had often given her solstice during the simple years of her life when she was at Hogwarts.

Running her fingers down the worn spines of the books, Hermione randomly grabbed a book off the self, somehow drawn to it.

She sat down right there, for some reason something had possessed her to read this book as fast as she could.

She could hear Ginny walking around to where Hermione now sat, and she could feel her eyes watching her for a mental breakdown.

But Hermione couldn't stop. It was as if she was going to die if she stopped, it was beginning to frighten her.

_Why is this happening?_ She thought frantically as she read pages with increasing speed. _More importantly, why can't I stop!_

Then all at once she slumped back against the shelf, finished with her race of paper.

But as Ginny cautiously removed the book from Hermione's lap, she was possessed once again to screech, " Don't loose that page!"

Ginny looked at the deranged girl with wide eyes, and slowly placed the precious cargo back on her lap and then walked back to the table, confused and no doubt worried that Mrs. Weasley was right about them working too hard.

Hermione shut her exhausted eyes for a moment before reading the page.

She had frightened herself very badly with the strange desire to read this textbook.

_Ronald and I are taking the day off tomorrow. _Hermione thought resolvedly. It was too much for them to be working 10-hour days, seven days a week.

Sheepishly Hermione realized that she herself had been working 14 hours or more. She was always home on time, just as Mrs. Wealsey requested. But she almost always snuck back when everyone was asleep to finish whatever she had been working on.

One night both she and Ginny had found each other in the library, and made an unspoken pact to not mention their late night research sessions to anyone.

Sighing, Hermione pushed her guilt from her mind and began reading the book that on her lap that was calling out to her.

By the time she finished the page, the book was inches from her face and smudged in a few places from the tears that had leaked from her eyes.

_Could this be it? _She thought desperately, calling out to Ginny with a frantic voice. As the younger girl came running Hermione pulled her into a backbreaking hug, glad that soon all their suffering might end.

" Hermione… what is it?" Ginny asked, her chocolate eyes filled with concern.

Hermione took a deep breath and led her over to the only table unoccupied by books.

The two girls leaned their heads in, and if anyone were looking through the window it would appear they were gossiping about their latest crush, rather then discussing the possible revival of their lover for one and almost brother to the other.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron slumped against the couch that had been holding him prisoner for the last half an hour.

He rubbed his temples, thinking that they must be wearing down from how much he had been rubbing them lately.

Ron began speaking slowly, trying to ignore the fact that he was being civil to one of the only men whom he felt he could kill with no hesitation.

" So let me get this straight…you think that the answer to Harry's problem is love?" he said incredulously, " Well in case you haven't noticed he is one of the most loved people in the world. After all, he just defeated your _master._" Ron spat bitterly, only to find himself at wand point once again.

" I've told you time and time again you stupid boy. The Dark Lord is and was not my master…I only have one master and you would not understand." Snape said coldly, however Ron just laughed.

" You are pathetic! How can you convince me that you thought of Dumbledore as your master?" Ron shouted, not caring that if he provoked this man he could be killed. He had kept this inside for far too long.

" You think that you can just claim you were a double agent? No one cares! You still killed the world's greatest wizard. The world's most beloved wizard! You are a pathetic bastard who doesn't deserve to live!"

" What makes you think I don't disagree with that?" Snape sneered.

Ron was taken aback. He hadn't expected Snape to agree…

" Listen closely boy." Snape said, not caring to continue with their previous subject, "I have explain to you how to help your friend. However I only know the general idea, not the specifics." Ron opened his mouth to interrupt but was silenced by a glare.

" Right now your girlfriend should be reading a book that I spelled to find her. Though she is a Mudblood, Granger is rather intelligent and I will leave it up to her to find out exactly how to save your precious Chosen One." Snape finished with a snarl.

Ron nodded and slowly stood up, wanting to get out of here as quickly as he could. Snape also stood and held out his hand.

For a long moment Ron stared incredulously at his nemesis. Did this man honestly think that Ron would shake his greasy hand?

Sighing Snape flung Ron's wand at him and made the latter go red from embarrassment. Snape had no desire to shake hands with Ron either; he was giving him back his weapon.

As Snape turned his back and walked away Ron realized that right now he could kill Snape with no resistance.

Raising his wand, Ron hesitated. For some reason he was having trouble speaking the words that he needed to.

" Do it." Snape called out, not turning towards the internally struggling boy, " It would be a relief…but just know that if you don't, you will never be able to find me again. Therefore you will never get another chance to do it."

As Ron stared at the back of his greatest hatred, he found that he couldn't do it, Ron couldn't kill him.

As Ron lowered his wand, he observed that Snape's shoulders sank a bit, as if he wanted to die.

"Very well Weasley…if you're not going to kill me, then get out." And with that Snape stormed into another room and slammed the door, leaving Ron confused and emotionally worn out.

As Ron Apparated back to the comfort of his room in the Burrow, he found himself with more questions then answers, but the most important question had been answered… how to save Harry.

Moving towards his door, Ron reached out to grab the handle so he could go and find Ginny and Hermione. But he was thrown back into the room as the two women came sprinting into his room, yelling things so loudly that he couldn't make out a single word they were saying.

Holding up his hand, Hermione and Ginny immediately became silent, waiting for him to speak.

Ron ran his hand through his hair, a habit he had picked up from spending so much time with Harry.

" I know what you're going to tell me…I found out myself a little while ago." Both girls were shocked, that was evident from the spluttering from Ginny and Hermione sitting heavily onto his bed.

" We need to talk about what it all means. " Hermione said firmly. Two nodding red heads sat down next to her, and all of them began discussing the various parts of their strange day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm sorry! Apparently I don't know how to write anything but cliffhangers!**

**I was going to put everything into one chapter… but then I realized how insanely long it was getting.**

**Please review! I'll send you candy as a Valentine's day gift!**


	9. Bright Lights

**Reviewers are my heroes! Thank-you to: LoneWolf73, KLM, the one who makes you laugh, kelly, bio buddy dude, cMEK, Novasama-chan, carolquin, and HermioneGranerTwin…you guys rock!**

**I have noticed (thanks to the awesome people at fanfic) that I was put on a few author alerts/favorites. Thank you sooo much to those people. However I am very sad to report that 2/3 of those people haven't reviewed!!! This is a shameless attempt to try and guilt trip you into reviewing!!! I hope it works…**

**This chapter will explain a lot more and will have more action I promise!**

**Disclaimer: Why would I steal from my idol?**

**Chapter Nine: Bright Lights**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**

"Let's go over this one more time…" Ron groaned and flopped back onto his bed in protest.

"'Mione we've _been_ going over this for the past five hours!" His stomach grumbled, " And without any dinner!" He was quickly silenced a glare from his fiancée, but Ginny found herself agreeing with her brother for once.

" I just want to be sure we all understand what exactly we are proposing to do." Hermione insisted, " No one will credit our information if there are any discrepancies."

Ginny quickly pointed out to Ron that it would be quicker just to do it, rather then argue with Hermione.

_After all, the last thing we need is a full out fight between those two! _Ginny thought sarcastically, remembering various battles that had lasted for days.

Grudgingly Ron began, " I went to visit various people who claimed they could help heal Harry… the last one turned out to be Severus Snape."

Hermione cut in, " You know Ron, it generally helps to not growl people's name…"

" …there he attacked and bound me. For some reason he then explained his theory behind why Harry is ill." Ron continued in a monotone. Just because he agreed to do this didn't mean he would be entertaining.

" He told me that Voldemort had been researching a fourth Unforgivable curse, not many of the Death Eaters knew about the project and none to Snape's knowledge know how to actually perform the fourth curse…" With a small shudder he continued, " However Snape knows how to perform the spell."

He took a deep breath before continuing, " He said that they never fully established a counter curse, but that he had a theory as to a way to destroy the curse."

Ron face showed signs of concentration as he tried to remember the exact words Snape had used to describe the solution.

" He said that this curse controls your mind and that it fed off of itself, duplicating the darkness that created it…however he believed that if there was a strong enough opposite force then it could be destroyed." Ginny found that she couldn't quite concentrate anymore, she had heard this so many times.

Love was the simple answer. If there was enough love forced into Harry's mind, Merlin knows how that was possible, and then he could be freed.

They were all a bit confused as to how they could do that. She and Hermione had an idea but Ron turned purple and started muttering obscenities so it seemed out of the question…

Hermione lightly nudged Ginny's foot as Ron finished his portion of the story. Right on que Ginny began speaking.

" Hermione and I were in the library doing research when Hermione discovered a book that had similar musings to the ideas of Snape…" Ginny trailed off, hesitating.

" Are you sure we shouldn't say that Snape spelled the book to find us? I don't see why it's a problem." Hermione and Ron both shook their heads with a frightening similarity.

" People will question the books validity if they know he planted it. Its better to let them think that we have a second opinion of sorts." Hermione insisted.

Ginny shrugged, not really caring about convincing others of their plan. It would be enough to show them that Harry was awake, rather then explain their plan only to have it fail.

" The book had a chapter about alternate types of magic, not just the usual wave a wand type. It said that love was an extremely potent form of magic, but it is hard to control or predict because no on knows how it is harnessed." Hermione picked up next.

" When we were discussing what we found, Ron remembered Professor Dumbledor mentioning many times how important love was…it saved Harry at his birth, and Professor thought that it could do many other amazing things."

As she ended, the three friends simply looked at each other, each contemplating how close they were to the end of this fight.

" You know this might not solve anything…" Ron said quietly, though no on else wanted to admit that.

" We might be wrong, or not be able to make it work." He was looking mostly at Ginny as he finished, " I think that we shouldn't get our hopes up too high…this world has a way of just throwing them back down."

Hermione rose and moved to the window, looking out across the gardens that Mrs. Weasley had so lovingly cared for.

" But if we don't have hope what do we have." She said slowly, surprising Ginny because the girl who worshiped books was often the first to point out what might happen to go wrong while Ron picked up everyone's hopes.

" I can't give up hoping because that is what has made me read until I go blind. Love is the hope that you can make someone happy and that they will care for you. Family is the hope that you can care for them and protect them from anything bad. Happiness is the hope that tomorrow will be like today because today was so wonderful. Friendship is the hope that you can share you dreams, disappointments, and your _life _with people who only want you to be happy…"

As Hermione trailed off, her voice cracking with emotion, Ginny unconsciously ran over to her friend and hugged her fiercely around the back, crying gently into her shoulder.

Ron came over and joined them, binding them together like the stronghold that he was, and Ginny found that she was very mixed up with emotions.

Hermione's speak had raised her spirits, but at the same time it gave her immense sadness to see how wrong life could go without hope. And then there was another part of her that was so happy that she was surrounded by people like Hermione and her brother…people who were so strong, and caring.

Ron kissed away Hermione's tears as the group disentangled and headed towards the door. Quietly and simply he said.

" Let's get him back…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Hello Ms. Weasley." A bright and cheerful candy stripper greeted Ginny as she made her way into St. Mungo's for the fifth time this week.

Ginny smiled back at the general direction that the greeting was coming from, however her mind was miles away as usual.

She had come here everyday with Ron and Hermione since the discovery. They had tried everything they could think of, from talking or reading to him, to shaking him and demanding that he wake up (Hermione had been very shocked when Ron decided to try this). To day was the first day she had come alone, but the three had gone over their information countless times and mentally revisited their trips to the library and Snape's residence.

_But that was five days ago and there is still no change! _Ginny thought with frustration, running her hand through her already tousled hair.

As she turned the corner to enter Harry's room, she was knocked over by a surprising visitor.

" Cho Chang?" Ginny asked, startled to find her here of all places as she rose from her seat on the ground.

Cho bit her lip and looked down guiltily, muttering, " I'm sorry…I didn't mean to intrude, I just wanted to visit him." She started to shuffle away, but Ginny caught her hand.

" Cho, I don't mind that you're here…I was just surprised that's all." She hesitated, caught between her desire to see Harry or catch up with an old friend.

Looking into his room, she realized with sadness that a ten-minute coffee was not going to change his life.

" How would you like to get a coffee with me?" Cho asked spontaneously, startling Ginny out of her reverie, " I haven't been in touch with many people since Hogwarts and I'd love to talk with you." Ginny smiled sincerely, her first in a while.

" That would be lovely." She replied and the two girls walked towards the elevator, gossiping about their lives in a way that reminded Ginny of what it was like to be normal.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT!?" Ginny squealed, frightening the couples nearby, " You're engaged to Seamus Finnigan?" Cho blushed and nodded, her eyes taking on the hazy quality that Ginny recognized from Hermione.

" We ended up working together and…it just sort of happened." Cho said smiling, " I love him so much, but in Hogwarts I _never_ would have thought it would happen! He just didn't seem my type." She finished laughing.

Looking down at her watch Cho exclaimed, " Oh no! I have to leave…Seamus and I are picking out a place for the wedding. I can't believe we've been here almost an hour!" As the two made their way to the elevator she said, " I would love for your whole family to come, Hermione too and…" She paused.

" Harry will come." Ginny said firmly, " He will be awake soon and he would love to see you both." Cho smiled and stuck her foot in the elevator door when they came to her floor.

Reaching over to hug Ginny she said, " He will get better, you two are so connected I don't know _how _he could ever leave." Laughing she pulled away.

" I still remember when he kissed me under the mistletoe…I was so nervous!" She smiled at the memory, " But when you two kiss you can tell how much you love each other…it really is beautiful."

As Cho walked, Ginny welled up a bit and called out, " I hope the planning goes well!" Before the door shut and she was left alone with her thoughts.

Cho was so easy to talk to…they had discussed everything from Harry's illness to their worst childhood memories. And Ginny smiled again, thinking of Cho's parting phrase.

As she exited the elevator and walked towards Harry's room she was struck by the most obvious yet undiscovered solution.

_A kiss…_She exclaimed mentally, breaking into a run.

_How could I have not thought of that? It's so obvious…but then again I was with Hermione and Ron before so it seemed like I would come off as a scarlet women…_ Ginny trailed off as she sprinted into Harry's room and sat at his side.

Looking at his fully healed face, she conjured up every memory that she could.

Their first kiss in the common room…her mother's excitement when she heard they were dating…moonlight walks that he surprised her with …their first ti-, well that could be classified as a _special_ memory…when he proposed…

And most importantly, she gently stroked his face, thinking of when he returned to her for that one night, almost a month ago when they were together again _finally._

She leaned in and gently kissed his unresponsive lips, trying to push the memories between them and into his mind.

She gasped a bit and pulled back for a moment before remembering her purpose. Renewed love coursed through her veins as she tried to literally give him the kiss of life.

His lips had tasted the same…yet immeasurably different. They had traces of sadness, regret, guilt, and what could only be described as _evil._

But the longer she pushed their love through his lips, the more she could taste the real Harry.

As she came up for a breath she heard a beautiful sound.

" Ginny…" he whispered weakly and she inhaled sharply from shock before kissing him again, this time without a thought in her mind.

For a moment he just let her kiss him, but his strength was returning and as he came into the bright light of the real world, Harry returned the passion that Ginny put into him.

For a moment everything was right, they were back in Hogwarts, at the Burrow, shopping in Muggle London and they were just a couple who were sharing a kiss.

But as Harry pulled back to look into the eyes that had kept him fighting, he couldn't help but think that no one else could ever feel this happy.

Ginny was crying softly and as Harry wiped those tears away with his thumb, she wondered if she was dreaming.

Stroking her left hand Harry quietly moved her ring to her ring finger, not asking, not speaking, and just knowing that it was what they both wanted and needed.

" You're really back?" She whispered timidly, not wanting the dream to end.

But as he pulled her into his chest in a bone-crushing hug she knew this was real.

" I'm back…and I swear I'll never leave you again."

And they stayed there until they both fell asleep, softly crying out of the sheer joy they got from each other.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm sorry this one took a while… I was away on vacation and didn't have access to fanfic.**

**Please READ AND REVIEW!!! I am often inspired to write faster when I get more reviews wiggles eyebrows so its in your favor to do so! And if you don't like it and therefore don't want me to write more…review and tell me!!! This weeks prize for reviewing is... drum roll… a Google! Not as in the web site…as in an adorable animal that looks a bit like a platypus. So review because they need a home!**


	10. Sweet Tears

**My chapterly praising of reviewers shall commence! HermioneGrangerTwin, iwishiwereathogwarts, musiclover8292, cMEk, harryismyhomeboy, sam, Dueler312, bio buddy dude, and carolquin are all amazing people whom everyone should emulate…aka review please and thank-you!**

**Disclaimer: Why would I steal from my idol?**

**Chapter Ten: Sweet Tears**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**

Ginny woke up slightly deranged. She found herself smiling uncontrollably and didn't remember why.

Opening her eyes Ginny saw Harry looking back at her and everything came rushing back.

" Harry!" She squealed, throwing her arms around him in a bone-crushing hug.

Harry laughed and pulled her tight. Ginny looked at his face, brushing his ever-messy hair out of his eyes.

" If this is a dream I will kick your butt when I wake up." Slightly serious Harry responded.

"If I'm dreaming I would rather go into a coma then wake up." Ginny smiled a watery smile, tears rushing to her eyes out of joy.

The pair remained there for who knew how many hours, just sitting and enjoying the simple pleasure that they had been denied for so long, each other.

Eventually their lovely silence was broken with the shattering glass sound of an extremely angry mother.

" GINEVRA WEASLEY ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" Mrs. Weasley screeched as she ran into the hospital room. Unconsciously both Harry and Ginny cowered away from the blustering women at the door.

" YOU DIDN'T COME HOME LAST NIGHT! NO OWL, NO LETTER, NOTHING TO INDICATE THAT YOU ARE ALIVE!?" Ginny tried meekly to interrupt her mother, who had still failed to notice the significant change in the room.

" I DON'T CARE IF YOU-KNOW-WHO IS GONE! THE WORLD IS VERY DANGEROUS AND…" Mrs. Weasley trailed off as Harry got out of bed to go give the flustered women a hug "oh..Harry dear." Very seriously he stood in front of Mrs. Weasley who now wore a confused expression.

" I am very sorry Mrs. Weasley, Ginny stayed here last night at my request…can you forgive me?" Harry inquired, his green eyes shinning brightly as Mrs. Weasley struggled to comprehend the situation.

Hearing a loud gasp from the door, the room's occupants turned to see a very pale Hermione while Ron stood behind her say, " Wot? Wot happened?? Move women!" Before seeing his best friend standing up instead of being in the comatose state that Ron had left him in.

Ginny smiled and sat back, allowing everyone their moment of shock. Ron was the first to recover, and moved past the statue like women to hug Harry and say, " It's about time you showed up."

Harry laughed and moved to greet Hermione, who was still in shock. However she finally recovered as Harry hugged her and squealed, " You're back! But how…?" Hermione trailed off looking expectantly at Ginny.

Ginny shrugged and said, " We had the right idea, just not the correct application." And left the answer at that as everyone began to pelt Harry with questions, making up for stolen time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron couldn't believe it. Harry had been back at the Burrow for two days after insisting that he leave the hospital because " There is nothing bloody wrong with me!" and "I'm not a test subject… so stop poking me and testing me!"

Every time Harry walked in at breakfast with a sleepy "G'mornin'" or came up asking if Ron wanted to play Quiddich Ron had a minor heart attack from the surprise.

There had been countless visitors (and suck up Ministry officials) stopping by with the same shocked faces that he had worn at the hospital. However Ron could see the toll it was taking on Harry and convinced his mother to not allow anyone except for family into the Burrow.

" Ron!" Hermione called from the front doorway, looking out over the garden for him.

Ron smiled; still not able to believe his luck that _Hermione, _that amazing girl, wanted to marry him.

" Right here 'Mione!" He called from his spot on the grassy hill. Smiling gently, Hermione lay down next to him and closed her eyes.

" It's so peaceful…I just can't believe how little stress there is now that everything is done."

Ron pulled Hermione closer to him and wrapped his arms around her small waist.

" That's what happens when an all powerful evil lord is killed by your best friend who is then brought back from the dead by your sister who is now his fiancée although it is a secret." Ron stated seriously. Laughing Hermione replied.

" I was talking about the party!" Ron wrinkled his nose. To him that was twice as stressful as taking down an evil guy.

" I still don't understand why we have to invite McLaggen…that guy never stops hitting on you!" Ron mumbled irritably.

Tilting her head up, Hermione kissed Ron into silence before replying, " We are inviting _everyone _and I literally mean everyone. We are having a lavish dinner party in the Great Hall with everyone we know and all expenses paid by the Ministry." Hermione frowned, " I know you don't like it but it's better then letting everyone come over and bug Harry in his own home. " Sighing Ron closed his eyes again, soaking in more sun rather then admit Hermione was right.

She laid her head down on Ron's chest and finished, "Plus, McLaggen won't flirt with me when he finds out we're engaged…"

Ron's eyes flew open and looked down at Hermoine's unconvincingly innocent face.

" We're going to announce it?" He asked eagerly and Hermione nodded.

" Ginny and Harry will too. She and I discussed it with Harry and we all agreed…" Hermione laughed, " and I assumed you wouldn't mind since you've wanted to tell the world since the moment I put on the ring." Ron laughed with her and pulled her into a hug.

" Well who wouldn't want to show you off?" Ron teased before getting to his feet and pulling Hermione with him.

"Come on, mum is gonna call us for lunch in a moment." Ron said, holding Hermione's hand as they walked into the house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Ginny!" Harry called from the bathroom as he wiped steam off the mirror.

"Yes?" She replied, leaning against the doorframe.

" Do you know where all my clothes are? I can't find any of them!" Harry asked as he proceeded to looking the medicine cabinet for anything that would cover himself other then the towel.

Laughing Ginny walked towards the door and called out, " Mum took all of them for washing…I'll go get you some."

When Harry was fully dressed in the jeans and t-shirt Ginny had brought, the pair sat down in front of the double bed that they now shared.

Ginny had been surprised that Mrs. Weasley let them sleep in the same bed, although she doubted anyone could deny Harry anything right now.

Sighing she traced careless circles around Harry hand.

He laid his head upon her's, again not saying anything. The couple had had many moments like this. One's without words or movements because everything was just too perfect for those meaningless phrases.

Breaking the silence Harry murmured, "I want to talk to you about something…its kind of important."

Surprised but not worried Ginny turned to sit cross legged as Harry remained leaning against the bed post.

Harry's eyes were serious, but they had an animated quality that showed his excitement.

" Well now that I don't have a job any more." Harry began jokingly, " I've been thinking of things to do." Ginny nodded, having thought about it herself but not wanting to mention anything because a job would take him away, even if only for a few hours each day.

" I decided not to work at the Ministry." He continued sarcastically, " Even though I _adore _our Minister of Magic…" Laughing Ginny thought about the countless attempted bribes the Ministry had sent, from fruit baskets to jewelry the Ministry desperately wanted Harry to be another figure head for them.

Returning to seriousness Harry finished, " And I've decided that I won't do Quiddich professionally. I don't want any more fame or fans."

Looking out the small window at his right, Harry sighed.

" I didn't know what other job I wanted, but Professor McGonagall asked me to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher…and I'd really like to do that." Ginny smiled broadly.

" Harry that would be perfect for you! Loads more students will come now that Voldemort is gone and not to mention it'll be the safest place to be again!" Ginny squeezed Harry's arm, trying to decipher the slight hesitation that he was showing.

" What's the problem?" Ginny asked slowly.

" It's just that…" Harry sighed, ruffling his hair before speeding on, " IwillhavetolivethereandIwantyoutocome."

Ginny laughed, fully understanding his gibberish, " You want me to live at Hogwarts with you but you feel guilty about asking me to move?" She guessed.

Harry nodded and continued, reassured by her willingness, " In the beginning of August Professor wants me to help with the hiring because they only have four teachers." He frowned, " There were so few students that they didn't need any others and couldn't afford to keep them there." Ginny sighed, knowing the bad state that the once grand and lavish castle was now in.

" McGonagall said that she would like me to be Assistant Headmaster and the Head of Griffindor." Harry continued eagerly like a child with a new toy, " She also said that if I want to I can be responsible for bringing back the Quiddich program!" Ginny smiled, able to picture this as the start of their new life.

Leaning against Harry's well-defined chest Ginny said, " That sounds wonderful…I'm so glad you have this." She could feel Harry nod.

"There's one last thing…we will need a new Charms teacher because Professor Flitwick said that he would like to retire, and I would like you to be the new teacher." Harry said eagerly.

Ginny sat up swiftly, " Are you serious?" She asked excitedly.

Nodding Harry replied, " I know it means leaving your current job but…" Ginny waved her hand, shooing away the problem.

" Harry I have a dead end job at the Ministry, which I can't stand." She said reasonably, " Now I would rather live in Hogwarts, which I love, with my husband, whom I love, teaching Charms, what I love. Now if you can find a problem with that I would be glad to find plenty of arguments against it." Ginny finished.

Laughing Harry pulled Ginny to her feet and spun her around before kissing her soundly.

Pulling back, Harry looked at her and said, " It's amazing how happy you make me Ginny Weasley." Smiling while thinking the same thing, Ginny pulled Harry towards the door and the sounds of her mother calling them for the buffet that she called a "simple lunch."

" Maybe we can announce this too at the dinner." Harry suggested as they walked down the stairs.

Ginny groaned. She had never liked the idea of being forced to socialize with pompous suck ups for an entire night.

" Do we even have to go to that?" Ginny whined as they sat down at the table with Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasley clan.

"Honestly…what do you two have against a social night?" Hermione asked exasperatedly, having just had the same argument with Ron.

" They're just no fun!" Ron mumbled with his mouth full of sandwich. Quickly he swallowed to avoid Hermione's glare before continuing, " What's the fun in being nice to people who are jerks?"

" Language Ronald." Mrs. Weasley said amiably, setting plates in front of Harry and Ginny.

"Yeah Icle Ronikins." Fred teased as he and George sat down, " Don't have a dirty mouth or we'll clean it with our new Soap for Swears product."

" Oh come on Mum!" Ron exclaimed, " You agree with me don't you?"

As the family proceeded to argue without much anger, if fact more of a pick-on-Ron argument by Fred, George and Charlie who had come back from Romania when Harry woke up, Ginny smiled.

She could not be happier then right now. Her family was together and everything was normal.

And as Harry took her left hand, twirling the ring on her finger while laughing at Ron's tomato red face, Ginny knew that this was where she belonged.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I am so sorry I took so longer to update! There is no excuse and all I can offer is that life has been crazy busy.**

**I'm polling the readers. I didn't mean to make this an ending, however it kind of turned out to be one. The poll is whether you think this should be the end or if I should keep going (there will be about 5 more chapters if I do).**

**Please review with your opinion! And I apologize again for my lateness.**


	11. The Ball

**The Awards for Awesome Reviewers of the Week go to…Dueler312, HermioneGrangerTwin, carolquin, musiclover9282, buffalo1fromSalem, bio buddy dude, gonekrazy3000, cMEk, Psycho Souljah, and Novasama-chan. You guys rock!**

**Relating to a question about married teachers in Hogwarts, I am not sure if there is a rule against it, but if there is Harry can convince anyone to change it ;)**

**Disclaimer: Why would I steal from my idol?**

**Chapter Eleven: The Ball**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**

When Ginny awoke she felt a heavy blanket covering her mouth and began to hyperventilate. But when the smotherer rolled over his arm over, moving it to her waist and continuing snoring, she felt quite foolish. Contently Ginny tucked herself back into Harry's warm embrace. But she found she still had anxiety.

Rising quietly, Ginny removed herself from the bed reluctantly and made her way to the bathroom, shivering from the lack of Harry's warmth.

Sitting upon the counter with her back to the wall as she did when she was little, Ginny sipped from her water glass, trying to flush out the unexplained feeling in her stomach.

Sighing, Ginny kneaded her forehead in frustration. She was so happy right now. With Harry, Ginny couldn't imagine anything better.

_But we've never really spoken about what happened… _Ginny thought concernedly while treading quietly back into their room. _I don't know anything of what happened to him when I didn't see him. I've been so wrapped up about him actually being here._

When she slipped back under the covers, Ginny didn't even bother trying to fall asleep. She knew it was pointless.

Mumbling, Harry rolled over to face Ginny. She smiled and stroked his face softly, unable to resist the urge. But even as she stroked him calmly, Harry's face became contorted with fear and worry.

Breathing in sharply, Ginny stalled her hand, unsure of whether to wake him or not.

A moment later the fear had passed and Harry appeared as though it had never happened.

Ginny bit her lip in a frown.

_This has happened before. _She thought, unable to lie to herself anymore and pretend that Harry was all right.

The truth was that she had seen him like this before. There had been times when Ginny would see him standing in the kitchen alone and suddenly he would bend over holding his head, crippled by some unknown cause.

But just as quickly as these spells would come, Harry would fight them off and come back to the family acting completely normal.

Ginny shut her eyes, full of regret.

She hadn't done anything yet…and tomorrow was the ball so there would be no time to talk to him.

Drifting off to sleep again, Ginny satisfied her conscience by promising that next time she saw him like that she would force Harry to talk to her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Hey Gin' can you tie this for me?" Hermione asked while admiring her dress in the mirror.

Gliding over Ginny adeptly made a bow and smoothed it against the blue silk of Hermione's beautiful gown.

" I still can't believe Ron was the one who suggested you try this on!" Ginny remarked, spinning Hermione around playfully.

Laughing she replied, " Well on the rack it looked much skimpier and so Ron immediately liked it."

" Dear I don't think she wanted to know that" Ron said leaning against the doorway, looking quite striking in his black suit.

Ron gracefully stole Hermione from Ginny's twirling and began to dance with her to imaginary music.

Sitting on her bed Ginny had to admit that they made a striking pair.

Hermione looked radiant in her moonlight blue halter dress, and the scandalous slit would keep Ron busy all night, glaring at men whose eyes would linger too long on her. Her hair was also no longer bushy, it had transformed with time into beautifully wavy. The sort of hair that many girls now envied.

And Ginny had to admit that Ron didn't look like the gawky brother she had grown up with. In his classic black suit, his red hair stood out. For once he had actually tamed it and the contrast made him look quite handsome.

_Though I don't think I can ever think of him as anyone other then the little kid who fell off a broomstick from three feet up and cried for half an hour… _Ginny thought giggling as she left the room to go find Harry.

Stopping outside his shared room with Ron, Ginny stifled another laugh as Harry fought with his necktie in the mirror (which was currently saying, " Oh dear, that's not how you do it!").

"God damn it." He swore, making Ginny stand up straighter because Harry was never one to get angry and swear over something this trivial.

Leaning against the bed Harry's face once again because strained with stress as he rubbed his temples trying to fight it.

_This has gone on too long. _Ginny thought, shaking her head as she walked up behind him.

"Harry?" She asked softly as she wrapped her arms around his strong figure.

Melting into her arms, Harry tried to hide what she had already seen.

" Tonight should be fun…" He said, deceptively happy. Harry walked back over to the mirror and finally was able to fasten the tie before turning back to Ginny with a fake smile and a, " Shall we?" as he extended his arm to go join the others before they Apperated to Hogwarts.

Ginny shook her head, and moved towards him to prevent him from leaving and avoiding the subject.

" Harry, you're hurting and I've been ignoring it." Ginny said bluntly, knowing that Harry would lie through his teeth if it meant not having to admit there was a problem.

Proving her point, Harry stepped casually towards the door and replied, " I'm fine, just worried about tonight."

Ginny closed the door quietly, cutting off all of his escape exits, and leaned against it, trying to think of a way to force it out of him.

" Harry…you were gone for 2 years and I don't know what happened. I can only guess _unless _you tell me and let me help you move on." Ginny insisted, moving to pull Harry into a hug.

Stepping back, and onto her heart, Harry walked towards the window and replied in a rough voice not his own.

" You want me to spill my heart out five minutes before we leave for this ball?" Harry asked sarcastically, " Which may I remind you is the perfect place for people to beg for gossip about the _glorious_ downfall of Lord Voldemort." Remembering that she was only trying to help, Harry turned around apologetically.

" I'm really fine…I just don't have much of a story to tell everyone tonight, there was a duel between myself and Voldemort but he was so weak it wasn't even much of a duel." He trailed off and walked back to Ginny, taking her hands and kissing them.

" You know I don't believe you for a second." Ginny stated stubbornly.

But Ron, who yelled down, "GINNY!?" interrupted the pair.

"HERMIONE WANTS HELP WITH MAKE-UP!"

Sighing angrily, Ginny left the room, grabbing a pair of shoes on the way out, and nearly colliding with Ron on the stairs.

" Have you seen my sho…?" He began to ask when Ginny threw them into him and continued to storm up the stairs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sighed and sat back on the bed, trying to banish his growing headache.

" Merlin, women get uptight about balls." Ron muttered venomously as he pulled on his shoes standing up.

Failing, Ron fell backwards onto his bed.

Harry snorted and tried to get up, ignoring the pain in his stomach.

Groaning quietly, Harry sank back onto his bed and tried to hide himself from Ron.

_Not now… _He thought desperately as images bombarded his mind, reminding him of the terrible things he'd seen and heard.

A moment later Harry was back in control of himself and forced all the negative feelings from his body.

" Come on mate." He said, clapping Ron on the back as he finished struggling with his shoes. Harry sighed, relieved that Ron was as oblivious as always.

Walking down the creaky stairs the boys laughed at the idea of seeing their former teachers again.

Coming into the kitchen Harry smiled again, admiring how radiant Ginny looked. Whoever said redheads could not wear red hadn't seen Ginny in that dress. With an almost backless, sparkling dress that clung to her in a distracting, yet very tasteful, way, Harry couldn't help but go wrap his arms around her from behind and murmur, " Hey sexy, how about I steal you away before your boyfriend comes back."

Laughing Ginny turned around for a kiss and said, " I don't know…he might beat you up if he finds out."

" We have to go girls." Mrs. Weasley called from the front door. " Oh and the boys finally made it down…honestly I've never seen boys take longer then girls to get ready!" Clucking like the mother hen she was, Mrs. Weasley went to join her husband before the two Apperated to the outside of Hogwarts where a carriage would be waiting.

Hermione and Ron followed the suit, leaving Harry and Ginny alone in the kitchen.

" Harry…" Ginny began, about to apologize for pushing him to talk earlier.

Harry silenced her with a kiss and said, " Everything is fine, let's have fun tonight and not worry ok?" Nodding, Ginny took his hand and Apperated right out side the carriage door, pulled by the Thestrals that she could now see.

Looking past the death horses, Ginny saw the looming Hogwarts castle, her future job site and home. Happily she let Harry help her into the carriage with her parents, brother, and sister-in-law; all of them chattering excitedly about their long awaited return to Hogwarts.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Thank-you so much for coming…Yes I'm very relived and happy to have Harry home safe…Enjoy yourself!" Ginny intoned with fake enthusiasm and a bright smile as the last couple entered the Great Hall.

Turning to the guest of honor, Ginny muttered, " I should have worn gloves…these people have sweaty hands."

Laughing Harry led Ginny to the side to avoid anymore well-wishing guests.

" Two glasses of wine please." Harry asked the bartender, " A red and…" He looked to Ginny who nodded, " and a Sauvignon Blanche."

Toasting to a long night of hot air and phony smiles, Ginny sipped her drink with Harry and remarked, " I don't know how you remembered what I like to drink! We haven't had wine together in a few years."

Harry laughed, " And even then you were technically underage!" Ginny pretended to blush.

" Oh lets not talk about that…I was young and in love." She replied flippantly, placing both their glasses on the counter and twisting out of his arm playfully; heading towards the dance floor were he caught up with her and pulled her into a dip lovingly.

" You can't get away from me that easily." He teased, tapping her nose before pulling her into a waltz.

" I wouldn't want to." Ginny responded, leaning relaxed up against his chest.

_And I wouldn't want you to… _Harry thought with his eyes blind from stars.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Oy! Ron!" Turning away from Neville, who he hadn't seen in a few years, Ron found himself being tackled by Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan, who apparently were still partners in crime.

" Where have you guys been?" Ron asked slapping them on the back and gesturing for them to sit with Neville and himself.

" Working." They both replied, grinning as they described their joint business selling odds and ends and buying items from witches and wizards who were cleaning out their houses and couldn't dispose of magical items.

" Its amazing how people don't realize they can sell all of their things for ten times what we buy them for!" Dean exclaimed, waving his arms in excitement.

" We don't even know what most of them do when we buy them." Seamus agreed, trying to prove that they weren't ripping off customers while holding Dean in his seat with one arm.

" So what's Ronald been up to?" Dean asked after calming down. He wiggled his eyebrows at Ron, " Any lovely ladies been making appearances."

Ron cursed his ancestors as he blushed before looking over to Hermione, who was standing at the bar talking to what must have been an old friend.

_Bloody hell that's Lavender! _Ron thought horrified. He hadn't seen her since she made a fool of herself by coming into his office and demand that he take her back.

He ignored the catcalls from his table, trying to fish a name out of him and instead drank deeply from his wine, preparing to face the wrath of Lav Lav.

" That damn McLaggen still gets on my nerves." Seamus muttered, gesturing venomously at the bar where McLaggen had suddenly shown up and appeared to be hitting on both Hermione and Lavender at once.

Anger welled up in Ron.

McLaggen had been harassing Hermione ever since they left Hogwarts. He also worked at the Ministry and refused to take " NO YOU DISGUSTING BASTARD!" for an answer.

It took a few well-placed jinxes from Hermione and the threat of a harassment suit to deter him.

" He's a bastard." Neville said, sipping from his goblet, ignoring the stares of his tablemates. Neville was known from being peaceful and kind, he never said ill about anyone.

This redoubled Ron's desire to punch out McLaggen.

With one last sip, Ron got up swiftly and muttered to his friends, " As for women… I have the one he's _hitting on_. I'll see you guys later."

Walking away Ron didn't even laugh as Dean whisper yelled "Lavender?!" before being cuffed by Seamus with the words, " You idiot it's Hermione!" and then bets going around the table.

Coming up behind his fiancée, Ron slipped his arms around her and kissed her cheek as she unconsciously touched his face.

" How are you guys?" Ron asked innocently, however his narrowed eyes somewhat revealed his animosity.

Taking a cautious step back, McLaggen smiled hesitantly and pulled Lavender's hand into his own.

" Pretty good." Lavender said, oblivious as usual, " I was just telling Hermione about a good restaurant Cormac and I went to the other day…this cute little bistro in Muggle London." She squeezed his hand affectionately and pulled her eyes from him back to Hermione and Ron.

Ron looked from Hermione to McLaggen to Lavender and back, confused.

" You two are dating?" Ron asked slowly.

McLaggen nodded, and stood up a little straighter as Ron began to relax his fighting position.

" Well we really must go… lots of people to mingle with." Hermione laughed, acting the perfect hostess.

The other couple nodded and walked away, chattering happily.

" I never would have guessed…McLaggen and Lavender," A feminine voice said sparkling from behind Ron and Hermione, " but stranger things have happened."

"Cho!" Hermione exclaimed, reaching out to give her friend a hug. In the light, Ron noticed a large shiny addition to Cho's hand.

" So Seamus wasn't lying…" Ron laughed dryly, giving her a quick hug as well.

" Nope." Cho blushed, " We're getting married in five months…you're all invited to the wedding. That is if we ever get the invitations out!" Cho and Hermione both shook their heads, laughing at useless fiancés.

" As much as I love being made fun of…" Ron chuckled, taking Hermione's hand, " We need to keep Harry from yelling at obnoxious guests." Cho nodded, bid them goodbye and left to find Seamus.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Harry." A cold voice called out from behind Ginny.

Whipping around, Ginny pulled her wand from its hiding place in one fluid motion. Bringing it to the neck of her nemesis.

" Malfoy." She spat, debating whether to hex him here or force him outside.

His silver eyes burned into her's, unafraid and still as haughty as ever.

" Lower your wand Weasley." Draco spat, " This is not the place to expose your anger management problems."

" Draco." Harry muttered quietly, his words slicing through Ginny's anger like a knife.

She lowered her wand and took a small step back, still positioning herself in front of Harry.

Putting one hand on her shoulder, Harry stepped past her and shook hands with Draco, asking politely how he was.

" Better when I'm not being threatened for making the required pleasantries with the host of this banquet." Was Draco's sarcastic remark.

" Malfoy." And now there were two wands pointing at the pale man's throat.

_Good. _Ginny thought smugly, still trying to puzzle out why Harry hadn't attacked the _bastard_ yet.

" Hermione! Ron!" Harry exclaimed, pushing their wands to the side and stepping in front of the traitor, " Put your wands away…all of you! This is ridiculous!"

" What's ridiculous is that your protecting this, this…" Ron spluttered, not wanting to swear in front of the nearby company who hadn't yet noticed the hostile exchange.

Draco moved his hand through his still immaculate hair.

" I was sent to inform you that Professor McGonagall wants to begin dinner, Harry." Draco sneered, but his voice lacked its usual malice.

Beginning to walk away, Draco found Ron's arm thrown out to stop him.

" You can't walk away you traitor…you're wanted by the Ministry for the murder and torture of Muggles and wizards." Ron snarled, clenching his other fist angrily as Hermione tried to calm him by whispering something furiously in his ear.

" Please Ron…calm down for a moment." Harry pleaded, a bit frightened by his best friend.

" Calm _down_?" Ron whispered wrathfully, " How about you calm down if your best mate is exchanging pleasantries with someone you've witness torture and then _murder in cold blood _a small Muggle child?" Ron was close to the edge of falling into the pit of his anger.

" Tell me you wouldn't kill the bastard if you had the chance Harry…tell me that truthfully."

" I would." Harry answered simply, startling Ron out of his fury for a moment.

Recovering, Ron strained to find a way around Harry, " Then why the bloody hell are you stopping me?" Pushing past Harry, Ron had had enough talking; he wanted Draco to get what he deserved.

Straining to hold Ron, Harry shot back, " Because I owe him my _life_."

The entire group stilled for a moment and Ginny could almost taste the confusion and animosity spewing from everyone.

Ron spluttered incoherently in disbelief, but Hermione found enough words to ask, "What do you mean he saved your life?"

Draco sighed, " Potter…we've gone over this. I owe you nothing and you owe me nothing. That was the agreement when we began." Harry nodded affirmatively.

" But Ron has to know why I haven't killed you on the spot." Harry insisted. Snorting, Draco sat down at the nearest table and the others joined him, although Ron and Hermione joined Ginny in sitting as far away from Malfoy as they could. However the table was far too small and Ginny was stuck with only Harry separating her and the slimy snake.

" About a year ago, Draco found where I had established my headquarters." Harry began, " I had the same reaction you all did…but he claimed to known something that would help me so I stalled his death a moment." Harry took a breath and looked at Ron, who was still murdering Draco with his mind.

" He warned me about an ambush on a Muggle home…the home of a Muggle relative of Cornelius Fudge." Harry sighed, wrinkles aging his face beyond his years, " Luckily I was able to remove the family, and no one was hurt. But their house was burned down."

Harry looked next to him at Ginny, begging her with his eyes to support him. She sighed and took his hand that was lying on top of the table.

She wouldn't become friends with Malfoy…but she could give him the benefit of the doubt until Harry finished his story.

_After all, Harry hated Draco more then any of us and if Harry now trusts him…_ She thought tiredly.

Encouraged, Harry continued.

" Draco had nothing to gain and everything to lose by coming to me. I could have killed him if he was playing a double agent and reporting to Voldemort, or Voldemort would have if he wasn't acting as a spy and actually wanted to help."

" Then why the hell did he do it?" Ron asked incredulously, not able to give Draco even a moment of respect.

" Because he _murdered _my mother." Draco spat out, quieting Ron immediately; " When I couldn't kill Dumbledore he killed one of his most faithful followers as a punishment for _me_." Draco pinched the bridge of his nose, and for once Ginny felt pity for him; " Voldemort lost any loyalty of mine at that moment."

Harry spoke more quietly now, trying to finish the story as quietly as possible.

" Draco worked as an inside agent with me until Voldemort's death. He helped me not only find the Horcrux, but Draco also brought me information that I could send to the Ministry to bring down Death Eaters and stop planned attacks. Also he and Sn…"

" Potter." Draco hissed, interrupting Harry although the entire table knew he was going to talk about Snape.

" You worked with Snape?" Hermione exclaimed, unable to keep her silence any longer.

Draco glared daggers at Harry and then stood.

" Do not talk about Severus Snape. He is, for all intents and purposes, dead." Draco swept away, his black cape billowing behind him as he all but ran for the door.

" But he's not…" Ron murmured. Ron opened his mouth again to question Harry more, but the entire hall was disrupted by a scream from an unusual character.

" NO!" Screamed a slightly deranged Delorus Umbridge. It appeared that she was imagining a centaur near her…again.

Harry sighed, running his hand through his hair, which had been tamed earlier but had now won the battle and was sticking out at its usual odd angles.

" I have to go deal with this and then make a speech." Harry rose and turned to his friends, " When the dinner starts we're all sitting at that raised table back there…if you want to." He added hesitantly for Ron's benefit.

" We'd _all _love to." Hermione said warmly, speaking for her sometimes-tactless fiancé.

Harry nodded and left to deal with the hysterical ex-teacher and Ministry worker. Her current occupation was living in the Psychiatric ward at St. Mungo's with others like Professor Lockheart.

The remaining three looked at each other, suddenly very drained by the frenzy of emotions.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Here we go. _Harry thought, rising to his feet and dinging his wine glass with the back of a knife.

The hall immediately went silent, not even continuing to eat their dinner, hoping intently for the story of Voldemort's downfall that the press had been denied.

Ignoring the flash of annoyance with the general public's desire for gossip, Harry put on a fake, bright smile and began.

" Thank-you all for coming here tonight… it means a lot to me to know that I have people supporting me and everyone else here tonight." Harry fell easily into his speech, despite his nights of writing and rewriting it nervously, " Because despite what the over excitable press might have you believe…I am in fact one of the smallest parts of the equation that brought Lord Voldemort down and it is everyone else here who truly deserves the credit." He looked around the Great Hall, taking in the faces of all the people who had been changed by the murderer who was now forever gone.

" On that note, I will turn this over to Minerva McGonagall who has been an wonderful mentor and friend to me over my years at Hogwarts and later."

Professor McGonagall rose gracefully to her feet from her chair at Harry's left.

Gratefully Harry sat down and smiled sadly at how much this reminded him of a Sorting Ceremony, but from now on Professor McGonagall would be speaking, not Dumbledore.

" Mr. Potter is very humble, but none the less this night is not to discuss the horrible times that we are now past." Professor McGonagall looked around at the crowd, using all of her speech making talents "We are here for the future." The crowd burst into applause, surprising the aging witch, especially when it didn't quiet for a few minutes.

" The future of the wizarding world lies firmly in the power of our children…" She continued when it quieted once more, " We must teach them how to abolish the ideas that created the monster, which consumed our lives for far to many years."

" To teach them, we must return Hogwarts to its old glory. Therefore I implore you to enroll your children here once more, because these within walls we will fill them with knowledge that can show them why unity is the best, and the only answer." Professor McGonagall turned to Harry, tipped her head in respect and then continued.

" We are honored to announce that this fall, Mr. Potter will be the new Deputy Headmaster and teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts." She smiled, " I can think of no one better suited for the job and who can make this place the safest place once again."

The crowd cheered loudly, clearly accepting the decision.

Graciously Harry rose and shook hands with his former professor.

" You will have to call me Minerva now…" Professor McGonagall said so only he could hear, with a twinkle in her eye that must come with the position of Head Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry smiled and pulled Ginny to her feet next to him, wrapping his arm around her slim waist.

He raised his hand and once again received immediate silence.

" I have one, well two in a way, more announcements tonight." Harry said warmly, pulling happiness from the figure next to him.

He signaled Ron and Hermione to stand at their seats next to Professor McGonagall before continuing.

" It is my _greatest _honor to announce the engagment of myself and Ginevra Weasley as well as Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger!" Harry said, shouting the end over the eruption of shouts and whistles from the Great Hall, completing the night as one of his most proud memories.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kicking off her heels, Ginny sprinted around the lavish grounds of Hogwarts with Harry close at her heels.

Tackling her playfully, Harry wrestled with her for a moment before he pinned Ginny who had given up.

" You should inform Hagrid that his grounds are going to need a bit of work." Ginny said, trying to continue a normal conversation while Harry kissed her neck distractingly.

" Mhmm." Harry murmured, moving his kisses to her lips before lying next to her contently.

" I can't believe how long it took to send everyone home." Ginny sighed, putting her head on Harry's chest.

They lay there, struggling to stay awake in the warm night air.

" We should go…" Harry said responsibly, getting up and then picking up his sleepy lover.

" You know we're going to talk about what happened earlier before the banquet…" Ginny muttered into Harry's tuxedo shirt, slurring her words from exhaustion.

" Of course we will." Harry said to placate her.

" I'm serious." Ginny said, pulling her head up to stare into his emerald ones.

" No my god father is Sirius." He teased, refusing to say any promise that Harry knew he would not want to keep.

Ginny sighed, giving into her tiredness and not bothering to fight him on it now.

" You're lucky I'm so tired…" Ginny murmured, falling asleep as Harry crossed into the Entrance Hall where the rest of the family was waiting for them to Floo home. No one wanted to be Splinched because of their exhaustion.

" No…I'm lucky to have _you_." He whispered to her sleeping form, taking the powder offered by Ron and quietly saying " The Burrow!" before stepping into the fire and returning to the only place he loved more then Hogwarts.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**For some reason I've been having trouble getting these chapters out quickly…they're just not flowing for me.**

**I apologize but I also don't want to post something that I don't think is worth everyone's time to read…so I'm sorry if people are getting frustrated! I just want to make it right! Hopefully you guys like this chapter!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	12. Unchangeable Changes

**I apologize for the delay again! But I've been so busy I've not had a moment until now. Hopefully my work should be easing up so bare with me!**

**Thank-you sooo much to the wonderful reviewers! Carolquin, bio buddy dude, jason, iluvemyboyfriend, cMEk, kelly jelly bean, CaramelBoost, and leebe.**

**There is some harsher language in this chapter…nothing worse then what I've been using but in a bit more quantity, and I just thought I'd mention it. It's mostly in a flash back so you can just skip that if you're offended.**

**Disclaimer: Why would I steal from my idol?**

**Chapter Twelve: Unchangeable Changes **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Harry opened his eyes slowly, blinking stupidly in the sudden light.

Groaning he rolled over to fall back to sleep but felt his arm fall on air instead of Ginny. Sitting up quickly, Harry grabbed his wand and scanned the room with his eyes.

Harry breathed once more when he saw Ginny sitting in a rocking chair reading a paper while chewing on the bottom of a red pen, sitting in just a t-shirt and a pair of his boxers.

_Merlin only knows why she likes wearing those… _Harry thought, flopping back on the bed with a smile, trying to relax his pre-defeat of Voldemort reactions.

He rolled onto his side to look at her again as Ginny smiled at him, noticing he was awake

… _but its damn hot._ Harry finished before getting up to give her a kiss.

" Mornin' love." Harry said affectionately, walking into the bathroom and splashing water on his face.

" Morning!" Ginny replied brightly, turning back to her paper and circling something in bright red ink.

" What's that?" Harry called. Searching blindly for a towel with soap in his eyes.

Something soft pressed against his face while she replied from much closer with a smirk, " Generally it's called a towel."

Laughing Harry hit her butt with it before chasing Ginny onto their bed and pinning her down.

" I realize that." Harry murmured, pressing kisses onto Ginny's collarbone, " But what were you doing to the paper?"

" Stop it!" Ginny said, wriggling away from his teasing mouth, " My mother is one floor below us." Sighing Harry rolled over and satisfied himself by looking at her.

"Speaking of which…" Ginny said slyly, grabbing the paper from her nightstand, " I want to talk about getting our own place."

" Harry dear…we're getting married and I highly doubt you want our honeymoon to end here where all my relatives will be staying because they will _not _let you ravish me in the way you would like." Ginny said matter of factly, making Harry laugh which received him a swat on the nose from the paper.

" I'm serious!" She exclaimed, " I've found lots of places that look cozy and we could definitely afford, especially once you start work next year. And if need be we could just take out a loan or something so whatdoyouthink?" Ginny gushed in a rush of excitement.

Shaking his head, Harry grabbed the paper and gently bounced it on her head.

" Darling…haven't you forgotten something?" Harry asked playfully. As Ginny looked confused he decided to help her out, " Something such as a massive and partially useless inheritance in my possession that would counteract any need for a loan?"

At this Ginny turned red and muttered a few things before going into the bathroom and jumping into the shower.

Harry groaned and rolled back onto the bed.

_What the bloody hell did I do now? _He wondered.

Sighing Harry shut his eyes again before hearing the ghoul make its morning racket.

_I can see why Gin wants to move out…_ Harry thought. _To many people without enough space…_

" Shite" He swore quietly, rising to make his way into the steam house of anger that was now his bathroom.

" Ginny?" Harry asked softly, sitting on the lid of the toilet.

"What!?" Was the shrill reply.

" I'm sorry." Harry sighed, running his hands through his bed tousled hair, " I was insensitive. I didn't mean to upset you…please just forget I said it and come out?" The water was shut off, although Harry couldn't be certain that this was an improvement.

" Give me a towel and go away for a minute." Ginny said in a monotone and Harry handed her the peace offering before returning to their room.

Five minutes later, Ginny came into the room to the sight of Harry, fully dressed, pouring over the apartment listings.

" This one sounds nice." He called out absent-mindedly, " It's already attached to the Floo network but it used to be a Muggle apartment so it should be spacious naturally, not that magically opened crap they try to sell sometimes.

Smiling wetly, Ginny hopped onto the bed and put her head on Harry's chest.

" I'm sorry." She said simply, tracing designs on his chest, " I over reacted." Still pretending to read the paper, Harry didn't interrupt.

" I'm not mad or insulted or-or I don't know even _upset_ that you have enough money that we never need to be worried, " Ginny laughed loudly, " After all who could be upset about that?"

" But…?" Harry prompted patiently.

" But…" Ginny took a deep breath and pulled herself into a cross-legged sitting position.

Looking at his emerald eyes Ginny continued, " But I _forgot _you even had that money… what else have I forgotten about you or don't know since you've left?" Harry smiled sadly at her.

Pulling her back to his chest Harry sighed.

" We're different people now Ginny… but the fact that you forgot about the money means nothing." He insisted, " You never thought about it before, so why would have remembered it even if I had never left and we were looking, wouldn't you have still forgotten?" Harry asked reasonably, but Ginny shook her head insistently.

" That's not even really it." She said firmly, " I may have forgotten about your money…I honestly don't give a tiny rat's ass about your money! STOP LAUGHING!" Harry fell onto the floor with a thud before continuing to roll with laughter.

" You- sai-d-tiny-_gasp-_rat's-ass?" Harry roared with laughter before being silenced to chuckles by a Weasley glare of doom.

" I'm trying to have a serious conversation!" Ginny protested, pouting.

" I know." Harry said cajoling her, " I'm sorry, please continue." He said, still slightly mocking her as he pulled herself onto their bed.

Ginny sighed and looked at him the way many people had recently, evaluating him for damage.

" I don't know what happened out there." Ginny said softly, fearful that loud noises would scare out the beast that had risen in Harry last time they had discussed this, " I don't know, but what I _do _know is that it hurt you and is still hurting you…" She took his hands, trailing off in the hopes that he would continue.

_No such luck. _Harry thought bitterly as he pulled himself from her hands and moved to the window.

" I'm sorry Ginny…" He murmured, " There are just some things you _can't _know, you _shouldn't know._" Harry stared out the window, praying she wouldn't come near because right now her touch would break him.

" I know you're here for me…but how can you protect me from nothing?" Harry asked, turning around to face her.

Ginny curled her arms around herself, cold from the ice that had taken over Harry's eyes.

" Nothing?" She asked, " How is it that nothing can make you double over in pain? Or give you nightmares? Or make you…"

" Enough." Harry hissed, his eyes wild. He paced from window to window.

" We are _done _talking about this, I'm going downstairs." Harry yanked open the door but was stopped by a pecking noise at the window.

Angrily he stormed back across to the window and yanked it open.

Majestically, without any regard for his anger, the tawny owl stuck out its leg, which held a letter containing the Ministry's seal.

After Harry removed the letter with much venom, the haughty owl flew off without waiting for a response.

Falling silent for a moment, Harry's green eyes quickly scanned the page while returning to their more normal sparkling color.

" It seems that the Minister of Magic wishes to speak with me about being a witness against Death Eaters." Harry stated with distain, his anger not completely removed, " I'll be back late…do some apartment shopping with Hermione" He added with sarcasm, " if you want, but don't wait up. This could take much longer then I shall hope."

With that he went out the door and Ginny was left with tears in her eyes, listening for his voice calling out "Ministry of Magic!" before trying to sort out what had happened to Harry that had changed him so deeply.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Harry arrived in the Ministry Visitors Office, he looked around with suspicion, noticing that there seemed to be a few improvements in the décor that he might have thought were there to impress him.

Walking around Harry looked at the various portraits of famous wizards who were apparently supporting Rufus Scrimgeour.

Ignoring their attempts to talk to him, Harry eventually sat back down and helped himself to the tea that was set out with beautiful porcelain, another poor attempt to win him over.

Twenty minutes after his arrival and still no sign of the Minister, Harry looked at his watch; Ginny had finally gotten him one after convincing him to not wear the one he had broken underwater in his 4th year.

_Ginny… _He thought remorsefully, putting his head in his hands. _Damn it, why am I such an arse?_

Harry rubbed his temples as he continued to call himself a variety of colorful names.

_She's been nothing but wonderful and all I do is snap at her. _He thought, leaning back and closing his eyes.

_Well she wanted to know things that just aren't possible. _The obnoxious voice in his head reminded him.

_She just wants to help. _Harry replied.

_You know you can't tell her…she won't understand and it will just frighten her. _The rude voice pointed out.

" Bloody hell…now I'm talking to myself too." Harry muttered, throwing back the rest of his tea.

But he really couldn't tell Ginny, as much as he hated to admit to the annoying second voice. How could she understand that _Voldemort_, a man who was dead, had been inside his head and now he got crippling pains as memories came back of the things he'd done and seen.

Beads of sweat broke out upon Harry's forehead, " Not now." He muttered, trying pointlessly to suppress whatever image his traitorous brain was now sending him.

_Screams echoed across the valley, a young girl's scream combined with her sisters shouting for help…for anyone to help._

"_God damn it faster!" Harry muttered, urging his legs to sprit and damning the Death Eaters for setting up an anti-Apparation ward._

" _For the love of god STOP!" A young girl screamed, collapsing at the feet of a merciless Death Eater, the forest surrounding the clearing prevented anyone from hearing the plead._

_Laughing, another black hooded figure pulled her away and threw her in front of what appeared to be the smallest Death Eater._

" _She's all yours Draco." The man hiding beneath the hood sneered, " You've been stressed…a good shag will do you good."_

_Draco laughed cruelly and picked up the girl, dragging her towards the forest._

_I can save her first….without alerting the other bastards. Harry thought quickly, shifting his course and slowing to avoid making sounds._

_Creeping towards his school rival Harry paused straining listening to what Draco was saying._

"…_as fast as you can stupid girl!" He whispered urgently. She trembled not moving, looking as though she knew what was coming but couldn't stop it. Harry wasn't sure what had been done to her; it didn't even appear she knew what Draco was saying._

" _RUN!" Draco said through gritted teeth, shoving her away from the clearing with her sisters._

_Harry paused, waiting for her to get away before sending a stunner at the black-cloaked figure, which crumpled immediately._

" _Someone's here!" A cruel feminine voice called, as various Apparation noises commenced._

" _Damn it." Harry muttered, breaking through the trees and trying to stop anyone he could from leaving, to make them pay for what they did._

" _Potter…" Bellatrix __Lestrange's called out softly, teasing him._

_Harry whipped around sending stunners and curses of every kind anywhere that he could see._

" _YOU MISERABLE WENCH COME OUT HERE!" He roared, peering through the dark night to find that scum of a woman that was Bella._

_She chuckled again, infuriating Harry further._

" _Now now…I'll only come out if I get to kill you, but the Dark Lord has commanded that privilege to be his. So I'll have to settle for the Muggle children._

_In horror at his stupidity, Harry spun around, racing to grab the children and Apparate away._

"_Enevate" Harry heard, followed by a pop that signaled Draco's departure._

_Only having grabbed two of the children, he heard the most awful sound in the world._

" _Avada Kedavra." Snarled a voice lacking a soul, followed by the whoosh of green light and a crack signifying Lestrange's departure._

" _Sarah!" A young girl screamed, pulling away from Harry and running to a crumpled figure that Harry hadn't noticed._

" _Lily! No!" An older girl called, also breaking away and pulling what seemed like the youngest girl to her and letting her cry._

_Harry flinched at his mother's name, but hurried over to the women._

" _Bastards." He spat, looking at the wounds caused by the Cruitio Curse. Apparently she was the one they were torturing while her mother and sisters were forced to watch._

" _Mama…MAMA!" A small voice called, her voice breaking._

_Harry spun around rushing over to the girl called Lily who was now kneeling next to the lifeless body that had once been her mother._

_Slowly he pulled her away from her mother, ignoring her frightened cries, thinking he was going to hurt her._

" _All of you girls come here…I promise I won't hurt you!" Harry called out, waiting as the terrified children came back into the circle of trees._

_While waiting, Harry knelt next to the child Lily had called Sarah, and put all of his energy into healing her._

_After five minutes he sat back, exhausted and convinced he'd done everything he could to save the poor girl._

" _Sir?" One girl, possibly the eldest, asked timidly, afraid Harry was going to hurt her._

" _Yes?" he sighed._

" _Will Sarah live?" She asked, biting her lip with determination not to cry, not to break, but be strong for her sisters._

_Harry ran his hands through his hair, debating whether to raise their hopes or be truthful._

" _I have no idea." He said frankly, deciding honesty was best, " I've done everything I can but I can't be sure it's enough until she wakes…if she does." At this the girl called Lily let out another sob and pulled away from the brave girl, running to her lifeless sister._

_She tripped and Harry caught her just before she fell and was surprised to find her then clinging to him as she sobbed._

_Hesitating a moment, Harry wondered if he should give the girl back to her sister, but he saw the other girls crowding around her asking, " Mary? What happened…" "Why did they do that Mary?" "Mary I'm scared…"_

_The poor girl, Mary, pulled them all close and tried to explain what she didn't know._

_After a few minutes Mary looked up fear back in her eyes._

" _Where is Gabrielle?" She murmured, not wanting to wake the exhausted children who had fallen asleep in her lap from the fatigue caused by their trauma. Even Harry's charge was sleeping, tucked up under his chin, sucking her thumb._

" _There was one girl who escaped… I'm not sure who it was." Harry replied in a hushed tone, " Is there somewhere she would have gone?"_

" _I don't know…I just don't know, I—I." The girl looked around hopelessly, not knowing what to do or where to start._

_Harry rose cautiously and laid the sleeping child next to one of her sisters, the pair curling around each other instantaneously._

_After detangling themselves, Harry looked around and muttered "Lumos" bringing light to the whole field. He then saw a pair of eyes from behind a bush, staring like a deer caught in headlights._

" _Is there a town near here?" Harry asked quietly._

" _Haverfield." Mary replied with a small voice, still shaken over her missing sister, " But it's a three hours walk and none of the girls can do that in this condition, and we're _not _leaving without Gabrielle."_

" _You won't." Harry promised, " She's right over there." He pointed to the shaking figure behind the bush._

" _Gabrielle!" Mary exclaimed, rushing over to her sister, but was stopped short by Harry grabbing her arm._

" _I wouldn't touch her." He warned, " I've dealt with this before and she's gone into shock. Right now she's not your sister, simply a shell of a person who can only feel their fear, which keeps feeding upon itself."_

_Mary's eyes filled with tears, but she made no more motions to reach her sister, so Harry released her arm._

" _Why?" She asked with a broken soul, " Why us." She looked to Harry as a guardian angel with all the answers, answers that Harry knew weren't there, " Why would anyone do this to us?"_

" _Because they are an inhuman group of scum dwellers who believe that they are better then everyone." Harry said, having pondered the same question countless times, " Because they have been brainwashed by a vile master who will bring this world to ruin if left living."_

_Harry turned away, unable to look at the girl anymore, afraid he would lose control of his own emotions and break down._

_The girl behind the bush had flaming red hair and beautiful pale skin._

" _She had so much fire, so much life." Mary noted quietly, " It's gone…I can see it in her eyes."_

_Harry let out a tiny strangled cry, his eyes blurring with tears that showed him his own fiery red head, his own nightmare that her soul and spirit would die someday because of him._

" _We need to go." Harry said, trying to keep his voice level, " Wake your sisters…is there someone in Haverfield who you can stay with?" Mary nodded._

" _Our uncle, but…" She hesitated, and Harry knew her question._

" _There isn't time to explain but yes I have magic, as did those others in the black cloaks. But you mustn't associate magic with them." Harry said firmly, " They are fanatics, nothing more."_

_Mary nodded again and asked no more questions._

_Once all the children were awake Harry explained that they were not to run, but get to their uncle's as fast as possible and that Mary was then to return to the original place where they appeared in the town._

" _Understand?" He asked, mostly to the younger children._

_Everyone nodded and Harry took Mary's hand, which was connected to all the other children._

_He squeezed it to give her strength, then reminded, " Don't let go." before Apparating to Haverfield, releasing Mary's hand, and returning to the field as quickly as possible. If he was going to save their sister then time was of the essence._

_Harry sighed. Sending the girls to their family had been the easy part, now he had to find a way to help that girl Gabrielle._

_Slowly Harry made his way over to the frightened girl, knowing she wouldn't have moved._

_Not walking with any sudden movements, Harry approached her from where he knew she could see him._

" _Gabrielle?" He asked quietly, hoping to see some kind of recognition in her._

_She was rocking quickly, curled up in the fetal position on her feet. But for the briefest moment her eyes flicked over to Harry, which was a good sign._

_Reaching out slowly, Harry tried to touch her hand without scaring her._

_Gabrielle was watching his hand as if it was a branding iron, and the moment the smallest part of his skin touched her she let out a scream to raise the dead._

_Lurching backwards, Harry sprawled out onto the forest floor, hoping that the girl would stop screaming. There was the possibility that Death Eaters were still out there and they would hear her screams._

_After a moment she calmed down and resumed rocking but was now muttering as well._

_Harry sighed and pulled out a tiny box, a Healer's box that he had shrunk along with his other belongings so that he could travel easily. Returning it to its normal size Harry pulled out a clear vial with a dark blue liquid._

_After uncorking it, he added a single nightshade leaf to extend its sleeping properties._

_Grimacing at what he would be forced to do, Harry moved himself close to the terrified child._

_Springing suddenly, Harry opened her mouth, dashed the liquid inside, forced her mouth closed and pinched her nose closed, forcing her to swallow the Dreamless Draught potion._

_Fighting him for a moment, Gabrielle quickly relaxed, asleep in his arms._

_Harry picked her up gently, hoping he hadn't caused physiological damage by touching her when that clearly caused her pain._

_Quickly, Harry concentrated on the quaint town he had seen briefly before, and soon found himself there, looking across a town green where a solitary, scared silhouette stood._

" _Sir? Do you have Gabrielle? Is she alright?" Mary asked, pulling herself from the support of the tree._

" _My name is Harry…and I have your sister, but I can't say anything to her health." Harry replied tiredly, exhaustion past his years, " She'll sleep for at least another twelve hours, a dreamless sleep. But when she wakes it will be up to you to help her."_

_Harry walked over to the young girl, who was forced to grow up in the few minutes he had met her, and handed Gabrielle to her gently, surprised when Mary held her sister the same way Harry had, he hadn't thought she was that strong._

" _We're farmers…I've grown accustomed to hard work since Papa died two years ago." Mary said, not with sadness, just simple truth._

_Harry shook his head, ashamed that someone from his world would hurt this poor family more then they had already suffered._

" _I'm sorry, but I have to leave, I am…" Harry trailed off, wanting to give an explanation for his hasty departure, but at the same time fearful that anyone should know, lest they be an informant of Voldemort; willing or unwilling._

" _You are doing something I won't understand, but know that it is important to prevent more attacks on people like my family." Mary said, again showing her wisdom._

_Harry nodded and marveled at her strength._

" _Thank-you…will you come back when you've defeated these madmen?" Mary asked, rocking her sister back and forth._

" _I promise." Harry answer, then turned away and Apparated back to his campsite, trying to banish the memories of those girls faces, broken and helpless, and packed up, deciding an early start to wipe his mind clean was best._

Breathing heavily, Harry cursed his mind, forcing these images upon him.

He remembered that family well, and he had returned…the girl named Sarah had recovered, although she had never spoken a word since that night.

_As for Gabrielle... _Harry sighed; reaching for one of the napkins set out with the tea set, cold now from waiting to be poured, and wiped the fright caused sweat off of his brow.

She was in a bed, staring out the window at nothing and everything all at once.

When Harry had reached out to touch her hand, one of the younger sisters had slapped his hand back, clearly trained to have that reaction for she blushed a deep scarlet after and ran out of the room.

Gabrielle would not let anyone touch her, except for her sisters, Mary had explained.

Mary herself seemed in good health, physically, but Harry knew otherwise. The wrinkles around her eyes indicated nightmares that plagued her, she later admitted to never having had a night without dreaming about the horrors and her mother's death. She also had too many white hairs for being a twenty-year-old maiden who was now married to a kind man who understood the odd circumstances that required all of her sisters to live with them.

Harry had given her as large of a supply of Dreamless Draught as he could without risking its magic being exposed to Muggles. Harry couldn't help her anymore now, but at least he could help her have an occasional good sleep.

" Ah, Harry dear boy! So glad you could make it." Rufus Scrimgeour schmoozed, entering the room half an hour later then when he had summoned Harry, apparently trying to give the impression that he was busy and under a mountain of stress. But Harry had lost all patience for politics over the years and stood up to use his height as an advantage.

" Let's get one thing straight Minister." Harry said coldly, " I do not like you, I do not respect you. The only reason I am here is because I want those Death Eaters given the death penalty…no more Azkaban for them, they deserve death."

Scrimgeour took an involuntary step back, apparently not expecting that as an answer. But he earned a few more points in Harry's mind as he said, " Very well then, sit down and we'll discuss the terms of your testimony."

Harry nodded and sat with the Minister, knowing that this wouldn't be a real discussion. He had terms and they would be met or else there would be no testimony.

Harry knew how cold and cruel he seemed to the world, hardened by his travels.

_But this is the only way I can protect those who this Ministry **failed **to protect. _Harry thought, flinching at the memory of every tortured face he had met.

When he was kind and optimistic, people saw it as a chance to negotiate.

Returning to the conversation Harry thought, _I am **done **negotiating…I will force each and every one of those bastards to pay their full debt, and I will do it my way, it's the only way those faces will rest in peace._

Thinking again of Gabrielle's vacant yet frightened face, Harry added, _or be able to face each light without fear that someone will hunt them down again for doing nothing wrong._

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Wow, that was way longer then I expected, and I had actually planned a different ending to this chapter but that just shows that stories write themselves sometimes!**

**I apologize again for the wait. It was atrociously long, but I can't promise that I will be writing at a decent pace until school gets out because I've been so busy.**

**Sorry!**

**Please review despite my awful lateness! Pretty please! Even if it is just to yell at me for being late!!!**


	13. Trusting Hearts

**I would like to begin by apologizing to those who saw my author's note…I was having a mental breakdown because the Harry Potter books are done sob. But I'm better now and will continue writing!**

**Thank-you to all the reviews for chapter 12 (and the author's note while it was there). CaramelBoost, newalgebrabuddycuzbiosdone 3, cantante, Only4Miken, cMEk, writeforonce, goth hamster, HermioneGrangerTwin, harryismyhomeboy, GilmoreAholic, kelly, pheonix-em, ShadeXH, Quidditchstar2291, Bella1029granger, and bio buddy dude all rock my socks!!!**

**I realize that some of my facts are now off (such as the Minister dying in Deathly Hallows while he's still alive in mine as well as Tonks and Remus) however I'm going to leave them as is because I started this story before the 7****th**** book and it would mess up a lot of my story to go back and change everything (namely the whole beginning with Harry's coma)**

**Disclaimer: ****Why would I steal from my idol?**

**Chapter Thirteen: Trusting Hearts**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

"Where's this one go?" Shouted a disgruntled Ron from the entrance to Harry and Ginny's new London flat.

"Kitchen!" Ginny called back, smiling as she thought of Ron carrying all the metal pots, pans, silverware and baking mixer she'd put into one heavy box.

"What the bloody hell did you put in that thing?" Ron grumbled as he entered the living room that Ginny and Hermione were unpacking.

"Oh, stop complaining." His wife teased lightly, "You managed to carry me all the way through our house without a single problem…a box should be easy."

"Yes but with you I had the incentive that once I was done with the silly Muggle tradition I would get to carry you into the bedroom." This earned him an immediate smack on the arm as Hermione blushed.

She really shouldn't seeing as she's walked in on me and Harry a couple of times at the Burrow…Ginny thought placidly, then frowned. Not that he's going to be getting any more until he stops acting like a child! 

Violently tossing the throw pillows onto the new couch, Ginny swiftly left the newlyweds in the den to make eyes at each other while she took out her anger on utensils.

It had been two weeks since Harry's meeting with he Minister and neither he nor Ginny had relented and apologized for the fight.

_And I'm not wrong! _Ginny thought stubbornly as she began putting dishes away. _I'm going to become his wife and he needs to stop treating me like a __**child **__and trust me!_

Hearing laughter from the next room, Ginny's expression softened a bit. It was difficult to be angry around those two because they were just so incredibly happy. Exactly one week ago they called everyone into the Burrow at lunchtime and made an announcement.

Because they wanted a small wedding, Hermione and Ron had secretly planned their matrimonies to be on a nearby beach with just the immediate Weasley family, minus Bill and Fleur who were busy with their new daughter, and the Granger parents. It was a beautiful ceremony and afterwards there was a wonderful sunset dinner.

Mrs. Weasley wasn't very happy about being kept out of the loop and grumbled at Ron for days after the ceremony. As soon as she heard their plan, Mrs. Weasley had rounded on Ginny and Harry telling them that if they did anything of the like it would hurt her deeply, which was code for _you_ will be hurt deeply.

Of course Ginny had always wanted a tradition wedding so Mrs. Weasley had nothing to worry about…except the escalating fight that might prevent any sort of matrimony.

_Speak of the man…_Ginny thought as she heard footsteps outside the door.

"Full house already!" Harry teased, coming into the flat after sending the day at the Ministry trials, "I was hoping you'd all do the unpacking while I was at work!" Hermione laughed while Ron punched him in the arm and promised to need help when he and Hermione moved into their house.

Despite her annoyance with Harry, Ginny couldn't help but smile from the light atmosphere.

"What? Setting you two up wasn't enough help already?" She teased while Ron spluttered and Hermione blushed again.

"You think they were first years again." Harry said affectionately, walking over to give Ginny a kiss.

"Alright I think the troops are dismissed," said Ginny and Ron saluted gratefully, grabbing Hermione's hand to pretend to run out the door. Laughing the brunette didn't protest but quickly shouted back to Ginny.

"Still on for tea at 8 tomorrow?" And Ginny called back affirmatively.

Walking back into the kitchen, Ginny could feel the awkward tension that had taken over the last two weeks creeping slowly into the apartment, like the despair-ridden fog of Dementors.

But this was so much worse for Ginny; there hadn't been a moment recently that she wished she could just wipe the fight from their minds and go on as usual. But that was impossible and Ginny couldn't force herself to look past anything that hurt Harry…he deserved a blissful life, not pain for an unknown source.

Ginny sighed and headed into the living room since the kitchen was totally unpacked. But she stopped upon entry and closed her eyes painfully tight, wishing she had imagined the figure of Harry, clutching the newly placed couch with both hands, sweating and gasping for breath.

But when she opened her eyes he was normal again and straightened his tie before turning around and taking a half step back, surprised at Ginny's presence.

"So how was your day?" He asked conversationally, walking over to a box that contained his books and opening it carefully, "Minister seems to get more and more delusional everyday…thinks I'm going to come and work for him despite the fact that I have a new job and hate his guts." Harry laughed, trying to show he was joking around, wanting to break the mask of sadness that was now Ginny's face.

"This has to stop." She said quietly and Harry didn't fake not knowing.

"Ginny…"He said wearily, having had the same conversation many times.

"No." Ginny interrupted and gestured for him to sit down which he did obediently, "You can't keep going on like this! I see you every time this happens! You can't expect me to ignore it! It's like how you were when Voldemort could enter your mind." Her eyes widened immeasurably.

"Is that it?" Ginny asked in a hushed fearful voice, "You don't think he's…" She couldn't ask, it would be too horrible, _unthinkable_, that he could return.

But Harry quickly rose, and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Its not Voldemort I'm seeing." He assured her, but winced as he realized the slip the Ginny also picked up on.

"So there is something!" Ginny protested, "You've just admitted it! You're seeing _something _and I can only imagine what it is and it's probably something worse then what the truth is so please tell me!" She locked her hands around his waist pulling him tighter so that she could hold him.

"I want to help…please let me." Harry sighed agedly, put did not pull away and Ginny could almost feel the walls of his resolve crumbling.

Softly she kissed Harry and as he relaxed into her arms, Ginny could feel their connection returning. She was getting her old Harry back.

Slowly, one of Harry's arms still around her shoulder and her's around his waist, they made their way to the kitchen and Ginny slid away to put on a pot of tea. Harry plopped tiredly into the end barstool and put his head in his hands, fingers mussing the never tame black locks.

"It started because of the curse." Harry finally choked out after minutes of silence. Ginny knew better then to push him once he'd decided to talk. She stayed next to the stove, waiting for the tea to boil, but turned around to face him.

"It does more then try to kill you…it-it began to control my brain." Harry took a deep breath but continued quickly unable to stop now that he had started, "I kept seeing things, memories, events, _terrible_ things…everything that'd happened while I was tracking him."

The teapot whistled indecently and Ginny hurried to shut it off and poured water into the two ready mugs. Harry continued in a more mumbled voice so that Ginny had to strain to catch parts of it.

"The curse can control everything in your body…your emotions, your thoughts, your memories. I'd begun to imagine things…things that hadn't happened but I was sure they had because I thought they were true memories. It was only once I was out of the coma that I realized they were fake." Harry flinched inwardly and Ginny hurried over, sitting next to him and he took the offered mug of tea gratefully, warming his hands on its sides.

"I saw you die." Harry whispered, staring into the depths of the mug, unable to look next to him at the living girl, "Hundreds of ways…it seemed to be his favorite torture to throw at me…but I saw Ron and Hermione and everyone too, anyone who every mattered to me. They all d-died and I w-watched I couldn't call to t-them but they were always s-screaming for me to help and I-I…" Harry trailed off, his voice cracked as tears streamed down his face. Ginny could feel wetness on her own cheeks, but reached out, holding Harry to her as he turned the cup of tea round and round, somehow only able to talk to it and not her.

"And I could hear _him _talking to me." Ginny gasped, unable to hold it back, "He would tell me that he was dead b-but he could see the others…that you were all-all dead and I didn't…couldn't stop him from talking, telling me things."

"A-and now." Harry took a deep breath, clearing his throat and managed to continue in a normal but hoarse voice.

"Afterwards…I kept on seeing those images. Not his voice." Harry added and guessed Ginny unspoken but frightful question, "That died when I came back…but all the things I'd seen or done to Death Eaters or hadn't been able to stop. I kept on seeing them…clear as day. It-it." Harry paused clenching his teeth together and grimacing.

"It was…is as though I'm back there. These aren't just memories, I can see them as if they're happening all over again and _I can't a change a single bloody thing._" Harry tears started again and he hiccupped back a sob, wanting to finish before dissolving into a state where he could only hope Ginny would be able to put him back together.

"I don't know why…I don't know how to stop it. It isn't like Occlumency, I can't block it out because its-it's _me_, my memories, my mind, my-" But Harry couldn't continue, pushing his now cold tea away he put his face back into his hands, sobbing relentlessly as the power of his fear, uncertainty, and feelings of helplessness and sorrow overwhelmed him, multiplied in magnitude by the time he had been suppressing them.

Ginny stood from her own stool and rushed closer, enveloping him fully into her embrace which he clung to like a live preserver.

Never in all her years had she seen Harry so undone. Not when Sirius died…not when Dumbledore died…

_But he was probably seeing those. _Ginny thought mournfully, her own tears threatening to spill unbidden. _Probably them and everyone else…_

For what seemed like hours, they stayed there, tightly wound around each other. Broken to pieces, and falling apart when they didn't have each other, but whole together. Slowly, Harry calmed down, breathing in the sweet scent of Ginny's skin.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked quietly, his voice muffled with his face still in her shoulder. Ginny laughed and the sound rang far too loud in the grief-clogged air.

"You're worried about me? After hearing all you've been forced to deal with on your own?" Ginny asked incredulously lifting Harry's head and smiling at the limitlessness of his compassion.

Harry leaned his head back down onto her arm, apparently embarrassed.

"I was just…worried…that when you found you, you'd be _scared_." Harry looked up again, his green eyes so piercingly sad, "You'd be scared of me. That's the one thing I can't live with…if I don't have you." Harry trailed off, but Ginny didn't need him to finish because she knew the feeling that your heart had been stabbed a million times. That you couldn't breath but couldn't suffocate. That you were unwell, but for all intents and purposes fine. The feelings she'd had when she thought Harry would never return…she'd never see his beautiful emerald eyes again.

But Ginny had been wrong, just as Harry was wrong now. He was wrong to think that she would ever be frightened of him, wrong that she would ignore it until he learned to manage the pain like he did with his scar in the dark times, wrong that she wouldn't want to help him heal.

"I want you to tell me when this happens, alright?" Ginny murmured softly, resting her forehead against his while trying to avoid being paralyzed by his beautiful eyes, "I know I can't really help…but if you know that there's someone waiting for you on the other side of it, maybe it'll make them go faster or seem less real." Harry nodded contently, closing his eyes and attempting to stifle a yawn.

"All these emotions are wearing me out!" Harry joked, trying to lighten the mood. Ginny smiled, the first real smile in two weeks, and nodded.

"I think Hermione's right." She said solemnly as Harry cocked his head questioningly. Ginny continued with the same, mournful voice.

"Men have the emotional range of a teaspoon…but maybe we can upgrade you to tablespoon now." Harry laughed and reached down, tickling Ginny's sides as she squealed and ran into the next room, trying to avoid his teasing hands.

Laughing, the pair ran around the flat for ten minutes, sometimes chasing sometimes being chased. Ginny hadn't felt this carefree in a while and when they collapsed on the bed, truces spilling from their lips, she found herself falling swiftly into a peaceful slumber.

Struggling to stay conscious, Ginny smiled groggily as she heard a loud snore from the pillow next to her. Snuggling around the warm body, Ginny ignored the fact that they were both still fully dressed and let her weary, but now comprehending, mind slip away into easy dreams.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**I realized that I haven't bribed reviews from people recently…so this time I'm offering a cake and a peacock! These kids I babysit are getting peacocks (a mother and baby) so I was inspired.**

**Please R&R!**

**I will also mention here that I will be on vacation for the next two weeks and unable to gain access to a computer, and even if I could I couldn't save my document! And where would that leave us? So I don't want anyone thinking I've copped out! I'm writing stuff out by hand so there should be a flurry of posts once I'm back!**

**Again…you get a **virtual **cake and peacock for reviewing!! SO PLEASE DO!!!**


	14. Price of Peace

**00Animefan268, Dueler312, cantante, CaramelBoost****Alister Moody,**** cMEk,****Trisken Leigh**

**newalgebrabuddycuzbiosdone 3, ****H****ermioneGrangerTwin, ****Blue Nariko, and writeforonce are the wonderful reviewers for Chapter 13!!!! Thank-you!**

**Disclaimer: ****Why would I steal from my idol?**

**Chapter Fourteen: Price of Peace**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**

"All rise for the honorable Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Rufus Scrimgeour, presiding over the case of the Ministry versus Lucius Malfoy."

_Honorable is a stretch…_Harry thought, rose wearily and silently thanked Merlin that this was the last trial. The last one, but perhaps more interesting then most. Lucius Malfoy, and Narcissa while she was alive, was among the most active of Death Eaters, however he had kept himself and the Malfoy family neatly in the shadows except for the time when Voldemort controlled the Ministry. But records from that period were minimal and shoddy at best. This prosecution was grounded mostly on witnesses, and many of these would be dismissed like always, on the grounds of possible mind tampering or being Confunded.

"We will begin with a statement by the defendant." Scrimgeour announced, glaring at Lucius who stared coolly back while everyone resumed their seats. Harry tried very hard not to sigh as he sat in his temporary chair next to the Chief Warlock.

Lucius Malfoy rose, his haughty glare panning the full court. Even wearing the frayed gray robes of Azkaban, Lucius' contemptuous sneer made the judges closest to him shift uncomfortable.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Lucius drawled, "I am here, prepared to make a bargain."

"Bargain?" Scrimgeour barked, his face reddening with anger, "You would presume that this court will try to reason with prisoners?" One of Lucius' eyebrows rose as his smirk returned.

"Minister…with all due_ respect_," Lucius sneered, "there is a significant probability that I will be set free." Harry leaned forward, surprised at how quickly this trial had really started.

"A possibility." Another judge spat, gripping the banister tightly before being silenced quickly by the overseer. Lucius smirked again and directed his statement at Harry and Scrimgeour, completely ignoring the others because he knew that they were all but powerless in this particular trial.

"My offer is to fully incriminate myself for all the crimes of which I have been accused…all for two simple requests."

The entire court of the Wizengamot hushed and looked to the Chief Warlock. They clearly expected a blistering refusal, however they had not been witness to the storm Scrimgeour went into when Harry calmly informed him that he would not give testimony against Lucius and would in fact speak in Draco's defense. Several objects had been broken before the Minister finally calmed down enough to thunder that all of the witnesses against Lucius had failed some part of their anti-magical mind tampering assessment tests, used to verify that their testimonies were true. Harry was the last resort.

"Minister…if I could be given a moment." Harry murmured quietly. Scrimgeour nodded and sank slightly lower into his chair.

"Your terms?" Harry asked, his low voice carrying through the still stone chamber. Lucius resumed his chair and assumed a position applicable to a business deal. Grey eyes pierced Harry's over Lucius' long fingers and he began.

"The easiest of the two…I want the assurance, in writing, that I will receive any punishment, Azkaban, death, whatever you desire." Lucius chuckled dryly, Harry did not. Malfoy could not imagine the punishment that seemed fitting to Harry, "Anything except for the Dementor's Kiss." The court muttered amongst themselves, some murderously, some accenting. Harry didn't know which he preferred.

"That is not impossible, but it must be discussed…what is your other demand?" Rufus asked, his authority returning as Harry resumed his seat. The Minister, Harry, and Lucius all knew where the trial would end; this ridiculous dance was now merely a formality to appease the Wizengamot and the public.

"My son is to go free without any tracking devices and shall be delivered to an undisclosed place of his desiring where no one except a transport of his choosing will know of his whereabouts." Lucius' eyes now burned holes into Harry's soul, asking other promises of him. Harry stared back unblinkingly and nodded, only slightly perceivable to anyone not looking directly at him. It often occurred that promises made to Death Eaters were not seen as binding in the Ministry. Harry would make sure this one was.

"Impossible." Harry stated blandly, sick of these pretenses, "There is irrefutable evidence of Draco's status as a Death Eater from his own mouth. This is addition to his Dark Mark classifies him as a level 2 danger which requires constant surveillance by a specialized Tracking Wizard and house arrest for six months." Harry paused before adding, "Draco has already been cleared of all charges during his involvement with Voldemort because of his assistance in his downfall. He will now only be tried for crimes before and after the defeat of Lord Voldemort." Lucius closed his eyes for a nanosecond in what Harry could only guess was relief before the liquid silver eyes penetrated Harry again.

"In that case I will settle for the dismissal of Draco's case and a magical device tracker, not a wizard, for one year after which it shall be removed and no house arrest." Lucius' cold, cruel gaze swept the courtroom one final time, "Make your decision."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes later Harry had thankfully finished his last Wizengamot duty of escorting Lucius down to the care of the Security wizards for Azkaban quickly. As he left the corridor and turned towards the elevators, ignoring the screams from condemned prisoners, Harry paused to stare at the infamous black door leading to the Department of Mysteries. A stab of grief filled him during the journey in the lifts to the expansive halls of the entryway of the Ministry of Magic. Harry was still wrapped in his own thoughts until a furiously angry voice filled the hall.

" POTTER!" Draco Malfoy thundered, startling many homeward bound employees who scurried out of the way of the billowing black robes as Draco strode quickly over the marble surface.

"Keep your voice down Draco…my hearing is fine." Harry replied dryly, unable to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

"You swore Potter!" Draco continued blisteringly, lowering his voice only slightly, "You promised me you wouldn't testify against my father! It was part of our agreement or have you forgotten?"

"Do not call me a liar, Malfoy." Harry spat, his eyes flashing dangerously, "I did not testify against your father." Draco opened his mouth and quickly snapped it shut, his argument apparently useless.

"Then how was he convicted?" Draco challenged, unbelieving, "They had nothing on him and you know it!" Draco's gray eyes, so similar to his father's, burned with familial loyalty.

"A plea bargain." Harry shrugged. Draco raised an eyebrow, so similar.

"_Plea bargain_?" Draco scoffed, "He's going to Azkaban on a bargain? What in the name of Merlin is he getting out of it?" Harry raised an eyebrow, mimicking Draco's trademark look.

"You can expect your guard to be removed in two days." Harry said in monotone, "if you require the exact terms of your release you can see the court scribe, but the only requirement is a tracker for one year." Harry moved to step around the blocking figure but was stopped as Draco thrust out his arm.

"What now Malfoy?" Harry hissed, aggravated and wanting to get to Hogwarts as soon as possible. Malfoy remained silent for a moment, absorbing the information just given to him. Harry counted silently to ten, upon which he resolved he would break the offending arm. Luckily for him, Draco spoke at eight.

"I-I want to thank-you, Harry" Draco said through gritted teeth, Harry looked up in surprise. Not in all the years they had known each other, as spiteful enemies or unwilling partners, had Draco ever shown remorse towards his wrongs or gratefulness for Harry's help saving him from Voldemort and the Ministry. It always seemed darkly amusing, two powerful entities, opposite in almost every view, but united in their hatred for this young man.

"If it wasn't for you I would be in prison or dead." Draco slowly lowered the arm blocking Harry way and shrugged, "I seem to have a way of acquiring enemies."

Harry was speechless, but his mind ran at full speed as Draco turned around and strode back towards the exit, a free man.

"Draco!" Harry called taking a step towards the fireplaces. The blonde spun on the spot, scowling.

"I don't want some heart-to-heart Potter! I just didn't want to owe-"

"Do you want a job Draco? Harry asked, struck by inspiration. But Draco's scowl deepened.

"Dammit Potter." Draco growled, "I'm not some charity case!"

"Then it's a good thing this isn't charity." Harry injected, "It just so happens that I need someone of your skills."

"Are you trying to insult me or mock me?" Draco spat, "You need someone who is educated in the Dark Arts and known for betraying their master?"

"No." Harry said calmly, walking closer so their conversation wouldn't be a ten-foot shouting match, "I need a Slytherin who is skilled at Potions and as much as I detest complimenting you…you rather have a talent for the area." Draco snorted and still looked wary.

"You could help bridge the gap between the houses," Harry pressed on, "A Death Eater who switched sides…you don't think that that would give a better impression of your house?"

"Slytherin's don't need a better impression, Potter." Draco drawled, but Harry could see the interest in his silver eyes, "The world just needs to see our perspective."

"Ignoring your bigoted remark, " Harry muttered, then continued in normal tones, "Does this mean you'd like to apply?"

"Tell me Potter, "Draco said, his air of superiority returning, "other then the lack of a decent salary and the 'joy of teaching the next generation.' "Draco's voice was so thick with sarcasm and scorn that Harry vaguely wondered if he would choke on it, not upset in the least if this were the case, "What's in it for me?"

"How about the fact that no decent person will hire a prior Death Eater and no dark wizard will hire a traitor?" Harry taunted, a bit happy as Draco's smirk was wiped off, "Or do you have other job offers?"

Draco scowled and crossed his arms, but did not dispute the fact. Now Harry smirked.

"Or were you planning on living off of the Malfoy fortune you whole life? Never have to lift a finger?" The insult triggered Draco just as Harry knew it would.

"Malfoys know about hard work Potter," he snapped. "How do you think we amassed that fortune?"

"Then you won't mind my sending you an application once the Headmistress clears the recommendation." Harry said, smiling for the first time that day as he observed the corner he had neatly backed Draco into. Draco could see it as well and narrowed his eyes, making one last attempt to avoid it.

"What makes you think she'll accept me? Hmm, Harry?" Draco half-smiled, "You are talking about a teacher who _literally _tried to kill me during a battle."

"Professor McGonagall is forgiving." Harry shrugged, "And she knows about your assistance to me and trusts my judgment. And if I'm wrong then you won't have wasted any time by letting me send you an application, will you have?" Draco growled but was out of reasons for refusing it. Chuckling, Harry walked swiftly towards the wall of fireplaces, now officially late for his planning session with Ginny and Professor McGonagall. He called over shoulder, "You'll receive it in the morning."

"Trying to start a trend here Potter?" Draco shouted out, a last ditch attempt, "Ex-Death Eater as the Potions Master?" Harry laughed again and threw a handful of Floo powder into the nearest grate.

"Well then I'll have to be careful to never let you get the Defense Against the Dark Arts post won't I?" And as Harry was whisked away towards Hogwarts, he was almost positive he saw the shadow of a smile on Draco's features.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Ginny sipped her cup of tea, she tried to discreetly pinch herself for the third time.

Sitting at a small table in the headmistresses office with her former teacher, drinking tea and discussing current events was quite a shock. Ginny felt she would have been much more comfortable behind the usual administrative desk being admonished for her current detention situation. And on top of it all, Professor McGonagall was insisting that Ginny call her 'Minerva' as was the norm between professors.

Ginny still could not grasp the idea that she was a professor here at Hogwarts when she was so newly out of Hogwarts herself. Already she feared the first day of classes. She felt nauseated simply picturing the full Charms class sitting there, waiting for her to teach them. For Merlin's sake some of her friends were still in school!

Ginny's head began to swirl and she struggled to take a deep breath and fight off the anxiety attack.

"Drink your tea please, Ginevra." Professor McGonogall's clipped tone cut through the thickening fog. Ginny sloppily raise the cup and gulped some down. Immediately she felt lighter, her worries seemed less pressing and Ginny smiled.

"Calming potion Profe- Minerva?" Ginny inquired, taking another sip. She could just barely taste the bitter undertone and hadn't before searching for it, "I thought it would have been made useless with sugar."

"Pure sugar yes, but not honey," Professor McGonagall smiled kindly, "I can remember my own first class fears only too well." Ginny blushed, hating how easy she was to read. But she couldn't help asking.

"You're sure I'm ready for this Pr- Minerva?" Ginny looked at the wise, aged face sitting across from and her and couldn't help compare it to her own youthful one.

"My dear, I would never appoint an unfit teacher, "Professor McGonagall reached out and briefly grasped Ginny hand which lay on the table, "You are a talented witch…with more experience then you give yourself credit for." Ginny was still not convinced.

"But I have no clue what to teach them!" She protested, setting the teacup aside, "The outline just tells me approximately what spells to introduce, I have no idea how to go over each spell thoroughly but still quickly and when to test! I really don't think -"

"Clearly you are _not_ thinking Miss Weasley." Professor McGonagall interrupted. Ginny unconsciously sat up straighter at the use of her school name, "Professor Flitwick isn't dead! Merely retired! He expressed to me that he is more then willing to give advice or send any lesson materials you wish for. He simply did not want to be overbearing or he would have sent them earlier." Professor McGonagall observed Ginny scrutinizing.

"You are not alone Ginevra…" Professor McGonagall finished in a motherly tone. She glanced at the nearby clock, "Though I would appreciate it if Mr. Potter would grace us with his presence soon."

As if summoned, Harry spilled out of the fireplace at that moment; the green flames disappearing as he brushed some soot off of his robes.

"I'm sorry Professor, Ginny." Harry apologized as he gave Ginny a peck on the cheek and sat down, "I was held up as I left the Ministry."

"Minerva please, Harry," Professor McGonagall rebuked lightly, "Tea?"

"Please." Harry accepted and took a sip. Ginny watched happily as a few worry lines disappeared from his forehead.

"Let's begin," said Professor McGonagall, her businesslike manner returning, "What subjects shall we look at tonight?"

"I think we could actually finish tonight Minerva." Ginny said, shuffling through her extensive pile of notes and hiring records, "We only have Arithmancy, Potions, Herbology, and Quiddich left…"

"Arithmancy I will take care of personally, "Professor McGonagall said, "Professor Victor might be willing to return. We've been in correspondence as of late and he has expressed a desire to return now that we are restaffing."

"Harry and I have spoken to Neville since our last meeting as well." Ginny offered and Harry nodded distractedly. He looked at Ginny for a moment before swiftly looking away as he noticed she was looking back. Quickly Harry shifted his gaze to his cooling cup of tea. Ginny's eyes narrowed instantly. She recognized that look and she was not happy. But before Ginny could press the issue, Harry hurried on.

"Neville would love the job and he is the perfect candidate." Professor McGonagall nodded quickly and jotted down his name on the outside of an envelope they would send with an application, "So then onto Quiddich…"

"You can certainly still run the program Harry, don't worry, I wouldn't deny you that." Harry blushed a moment at Professor McGonagall's teasing tone, but spoke again.

"Thank-you Professor- er Minerva," Harry hurriedly corrected himself at a glare, "but I was actually wondering if it would be possible to split the program between myself and Ginny, if you want to." Harry spoke the last part to his fiancée who was completely surprised but pleased. She loved Quidditch with a burning passion, almost as much as Harry. But it was the one thing he was completely unencumbered doing, as much as Ginny would have loved to run the program, she couldn't ask Harry to give it up.

"You're an _excellent _flyer and you love it just as much as I do, " Harry explained, shrugging, "so I thought with all of our duties next year it would work out best to share it, if you don't think it'd be too much extra work."

Ginny didn't answer, but threw herself into Harry arms, squealing in a very undignified manner. Crushing him an excited hug for half a minute, Ginny blushed and returned to her seat as she remembered the third party present.

Clearing her throat uncomfortably, Ginny tried to think of a new subject to avoid Professor McGonagall's humored gaze.

"But what about Potions?" She inquired, grateful for the legitimate question, "The position isn't exactly…_desirable _considering its last occupant." Harry shifted uncomfortable.

"Yes there is quite a dilemma," Professor McGonagall frowned." Not to mention that it is incredibly difficult to find a talent potion maker who would be willing to choose teaching over a life of study and research. They all have some _unquenchable _thirst to discover things." The group sat in pondering silence for several minutes.

Ginny was drawing a complete blank. She couldn't thing of a single qualified person. They were all either under talented, pompous or crazy.

However Harry shifted in his seat again and put his arms on the table.

"I have a possible candidate." Harry said slowly, gauging the two women's reactions, "He is fully qualified and willing to start immediately…" He hesitated and Ginny was suspicious again.

"What's wrong with him?" Ginny demanded. Harry looked directly over her head.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked innocently, leaning back and draping his arm over the back of his chair. Ginny did the same and glared into his green eyes trying to remember that she was distrustful and not enticed by those green eyes and the slight smirk on his face.

"Did he inhale potion fumes and has some freaky third eye?" Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Gone insane?"

"No."

"Lockhart type personality?"

"No!"

"Pedophile?"

"NO!" Harry groaned, "Don't you trust my judgment?" He turned on the full pleading heat from his emerald eyes but Ginny remained unmoved.

"I do!" Ginny protested, "So why the cloak and dagger? It's not as if they're a Death Eater or something…" Harry looked away and muttered an unintelligible phrase.

"Harold James Potter!" Ginny exclaimed aghast, grabbing the arms of his chair to prevent escape, "Whom have you hired?"

"I didn't hire him yet…I just said I'd send him and application." Said Harry evasively.

"Harry." Professor McGonagall, silent during this time, injected calmly, "Who is this person?" Harry paused and sighed, running his fingers through his raven hair before speaking quietly.

"Draco Malfoy."

Stunned silence lay heavily in the room for a moment. Ginny couldn't believe her ears. She saw the platinum blonde head sneering in triumph behind her eyes. In the background a movie played of a particularly bad encounter between the Order and Death Eaters. She and Draco had faced off, Ginny now felt a surge of the all-consuming rage that had filled her soul and made her to duel to kill. But unfortunately they had been interrupted when Ginny caught sight of four Death Eaters trying to overwhelm Hermione through sheer numbers. In the moment Ginny took to Stun one of them (three was no problem for Hermione) the slimy coward had Disapperated.

Angrily, Ginny stood and paced along a large bookshelf.

_Of all the people he could possibly seek out! _She thought, fury clouding every sense, _he chooses the one man I want to kill and bring back to life so I can kill him again!_

Ginny felt a slightly calloused hand touch her arm gently and lost control, slapping the hand away.

"DRACO MALFOY?" Ginny screamed as Harry took a startled step back, "Could you _pick_ a moredisgusting, pigheaded, _cruel_, deceitful, detestable, _chauvinistic_ BASTARD?"

"Gin, please," Harry was clearly shocked at the magnitude of her reaction, "I know he did awful tings…and he's still quite contemptuous I'll give you that. But he's different. He doesn't believe in the same things, he's-"

"Changed?" Ginny hissed, her eyes flashing with fire deep within, "Harry Potter you are ten kinds of a fool. I don't care if he's 'changed'…I've been changed for knowing him. I know the people he's hurt. I've seen the damage he's done and frankly I want him to feel the pain everyone has felt."

"Ginny…" Harry whispered, aghast. The fury in her eyes reminded him of his all consuming hatred that had only been put out as his family and friends showed him that pain for pain bred nothing but more hate.

"Both of you sit down." Professor McGonagall snapped and despite the situation her former pupils complied without thought. Years of ingrained response couldn't be changed, "If you are done shouting like children we can discuss this rationally." Ginny still couldn't grasp the situation. Harry was asking them to hire a Death Eater? He couldn't possibly think that Ginny would be accepting of this.

"Now Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall slipped back into the familiar role as their mentor, "Why in the name of Merlin should we allow Mr. _Malfoy_," Ginny was happy to note how Professor McGonagall spat his name, "to teach here? To be in contact with children and shape their young minds?"

"To come within a mile of me without being blown up…" Ginny mumbled under her breath. Harry frowned at her but made no remark.

"He really is different Professor," Harry insisted, but then winced, "Although he is still arrogant and considers himself above others…but he doesn't believe in the mass murder of people based on their blood."

"Didn't stop him from murdering a defenseless Muggle did it?" Ginny said cruelly, the anger stealing over again, "A mother and child…just happened to be too close when he tried to destroy a member of the Order who was trying to bring him in for justice. They couldn't find any remains, nothing at all." But Ginny didn't continue as Harry's hand clenched tightly against the seat of his chair, his eyes glazing over.

_Oh God…_Ginny thought, horrified. She'd triggered one of Harry's memories.

Forgetting where she was, or rather whom was there and didn't know about Harry's problem, Ginny dropped to her knees beside Harry's chair and placed a hand over his, reaching the other up to twist his head and unseeing eyes toward her.

"Harry?" She whispered urgently, trying not to cry or beat herself in shame, 'Stay here…with me. Please concentrate." Harry drew a shaky breath and flipped his clenched fist to grip her hand. Ten seconds later he calmed down and blinked, his foggy green eyes focusing.

At the same moment they realized their company and swiftly turned to look at their old teacher.

Professor McGonagall was silently studying the pair over her fingertips. Ginny moved slowly back into her chair and she and Harry both sat fully upright, feeling like they were first years again caught in a restricted area.

"Everyone has secrets…" Professor McGonagall began slowly, her intelligent eyes piercing Harry's head, which he had turned down to examine the intricacies of the wooden table, "Some are meant to be told, some not." Professor McGonagall paused again, this time to look at Ginny who also found the table suddenly curious.

"I agree with Miss Weasley… Mr. Malfoy cannot be trusted at the current moment." Harry looked up, shocked and ready to argue. But Professor McGonagall held up a silencing hand.

"However I also trust Mr. Potter and if he believes Draco is decent I am…willing…to look at the idea of changing my opinion." Ginny scowled deeply but remained silent. Professor McGonagall stared at Harry, resting her chin on her hands and spoke directly to him.

"If we are to hire Mr. Malfoy, I have some absolute, non-negotiable requirements. Mr. Malfoy may not keep any of his secrets from the three of us is he wishes to stay." Professor McGonagall paused to sip her tea and Harry hesitantly interrupted.

"And how do you suggest we do this? He's not going to be very excited about this to say the least…" Their professor half-smiled and Ginny would almost say she was smirking.

"Miss Weasley will conduct the in person interview and will be given the final decision on his job status after she does so."

"Yes!"

"NO!" Harry looked positively murderous and Ginny couldn't help provoking him a bit.

"What?" She asked innocently, "Don't you trust him to be around me?" Harry glowered but remained silent.

"Those are my terms, Harry," Professor McGonagall challenged, "Take it or leave it." The tension was once again tangible.

"I'll send him an application with a note of the requirements in the morning." Harry finally said grudgingly, "Everything will be sent through Ginny after that."

Professor McGonagall nodded and took up her usual brisk manner.

"Then it appears we have finished…before you leave I would like to show you your offices and chambers," she paused, "most likely you will want to live together and I would recommend the Charms quarters, they are a bit more spacious and… more private." Ginny blushed darker then her hair under the unfailing gaze of her old professor. But luckily Professor McGonagall rose and gestured for Harry and Ginny to follow. At the door Harry paused.

"After my lady." He said merrily, his eyes twinkling at winning the argument overall. Ginny frowned grumpily and swept past him onto the rotating stairs.

Chuckling, Harry followed and grasped her hand as the staircase brought them down a revolution behind the new headmistress.

"You know I don't have to hire him." Ginny pointed out stubbornly, but she didn't remove her hand. Harry laughed again.

"But something tells me you will…"He teased as the stairs slowed. Ginny scowled at his cockiness.

"What's the point of it?" She snapped as they stepped off the staircase and turned right, following the swiftly moving cloak that had just disappeared around a corner. "Are you trying to follow tradition and hire a Death Eater Potions Master?" Laughter rang louder through the corridor.

'What?" Ginny demanded, very peeved.

"It's just that," Harry said, still chortling, "you two are more similar then you'd think…Draco said the same thing earlier." Harry couldn't stop laughing even as his beautiful redhead huffed angrily and tore her hand away, storming up the hallway as fast as her petit frame would take her.

_It was worth it…_Harry thought of the jab, still smirking as he lengthened his stride to catch up with Professor McGonagall and Ginny. _Even though I'm not so sure we'll be in the same quarters now…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
_

**Phew! Finally finished transcribing that! It takes way longer to type out something written on paper then just typing it in the first place!**

**I apologize for the wait, school kicked in right when I was about done and I freaked out. There's only about two or three chapters left, most likely two but I'm not sure of the exact ending as of yet.**

**Also I would really appreciate a review on this chapter because I want people's opinion of the flow of it…I felt like some parts were a bit quick but I want people's opinions.**

**PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pretty please?**


	15. Black Hearted Pain

**I'm very sad to say I only got four reviewers for the last chapter! sob…however I am very grateful to Trisken Leigh, Caramel Boost, HermioneGrangerTwin and sinson who all took the time to write me a note! PLEASE R&R!!!! puppy dog eyes**

**This chapter was VERY fun for me… I love writing Draco Malfoy! He's such an interesting character!**

**I will remind you that I started this before Deathly Hallows was published, some key differences are Draco helping Harry find Horcruxes, Narcissa Malfoy was killed, and Rufus Scrimgeour is still Minister.**

**Disclaimer: ****Why would I steal from my idol?**

**Chapter Fifteen: Black Hearted Pain**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**

Ginny groaned as light streamed through the windows in her and Harry's London apartment. She wondered vaguely why they had bought it when they were living at Hogwarts, but then again they would leave for the summer. As much as Ginny adored her school, everyone needed to get away.

_Why am I thinking about this?_ Ginny thought sleepily, running a hand through her bed tousled red curls. Groaning Ginny rolled over, hid her head under the blankets and tried to think more sleep oriented thoughts.

"Don't even try!" An unnaturally awake voice chuckled and Ginny shrieked as the blankets were ripped back from the bed. Franticly flipping onto her stomach, Ginny slammed the pillow over her head, fighting to hold onto the sleep that was stealing away from her with every tickling finger Harry placed on her foot.

"It's a damn good thing you're sexy." Ginny muttered irritably as she threw the pillow at the figure near foot of the bed where Harry caught it easily, fully dressed although still looking as though he had bed head. Not that that was going to change soon, "Otherwise I'd through you out of the flat."

"Of course you would." Harry agreed amiably, smile lighting up his features as he looked over Ginny's grumpy figure.

Harry laughed again; apparently satisfied that Ginny was wide-awake, and walked out of the bedroom. Ginny sighed and swung her legs over the side of their bed, stretching languidly and spreading her toes into the plush carpet. She smiled absently as she looked at the calendar. Today was Friday, that meant tomorrow was their dinner date with Hermione and Ron.

"Bloody hell!" Ginny exclaimed rubbing her temples, figuring out why Harry had tricked her into consciousness. Quickly she through herself back onto her still warm spot, grabbed her pillow and dove under the covers.

"Ginny?" She could hear footsteps in the hall and moaned, tightening her grip on the covers under which she was trying to hide.

"I'm not coming out!" Ginny called, ignoring how whiney she sounded. Harry sighed and sat on the edge next to her.

"Gin, you have to go to work…you asked for this." Ginny scowled under the covers and tried to ignore the fact that this was very similar to when her father was forced to wake her up for the garden degnoming day. Ginny felt slightly more ashamed as Harry hand stroked her back comfortingly like her dad would. However no amount of humiliation could make her go to Hogwarts today.

Ginny peeked her head out from under the quilt, still wrapping it tightly around herself as if it could provide some protection from today's horrors.

"Why can't I just refuse him now?" She snapped irritably, her scowl growing more pronounced. Ginny had been loathing this day ever since she had received the all too familiar eagle with a note saying that Draco was available today for an interview.

Even his _handwriting_ pissed Ginny off!

_So damn flourishy…_Ginny thought, debating whether or not it was too juvenile to give Harry the silent treatment until he said she could stay in bed. _No one needs to have curly handwriting for a simple note, save it for some bloody invitations._

Harry frowned at Ginny and raised an eyebrow.

"You promised." He said simply and sat back, leaning against the end of the bed until Ginny gave up. He knew she would. Ginny knew it too and it mad her more irritable.

Snorting in frustration, Ginny threw back the covers and stomped into the bathroom.

Splashing cold water on her face, Ginny calmed down a bit and began to feel slightly ridiculous. But still grumpy.

Malfoy always made her angry, it didn't matter what he was doing, it all ticked her off. And now she was supposed to work with him.

"Bloody unlikely." Ginny muttered savagely, grabbing the toothpaste and squeezing it onto her brush with more zealous then truly needed.

But as Ginny returned to the now vacant bedroom and pulled on her work robes, she felt a twinge of remorse. There was no need to be angry with Harry; she _had _agreed to interview the stupid ferret.

Smoothing the last wrinkles out of her midnight blue robes, Ginny breathed deeply and concentrated on happy thoughts, mainly of what had been done in a certain piece of furniture not three feet from Ginny the night before.

_Very happy thoughts…_Ginny chuckled, deliberately pushing the smirking blonde head from her mind until she actually saw him.

Ginny walked into their cozy kitchen and stopped short.

In front of her Harry sat at their small table, reading the paper and munching happily on what looked like freshly made waffles with strawberry garnish and a glass of orange juice from which he was now sipping. Ginny was rather shocked to see a matching breakfast sitting in her spot looking as though it could have been in a food magazine.

_But we don't have orange juice…_She thought and quickly glanced at the nearby sink. It was filled with a few bowls and their seldom-used juicer. Ginny couldn't even remember getting one it was so infrequently seen.

"You don't like it?" Harry asked worriedly, his green eyes searching her face, which was filled with confusion and concern. Harry never cooked. It wasn't that he couldn't, rather that he didn't have the patience to follow a recipe and would much rather order in or go to a restaurant. This usually was fine with Ginny because it served as a stress reliever. The familiar steps of a recipe but Ginny in a calm, trance like mood.

Shaking her head, Ginny quickly walked to his side and sat on the edge of the table.

"Hmm not running a fever…"She said seriously, moving her hand from his forehead to his cheek, "Not clammy either…so what's making you ill?" It was Harry's turn to scowl.

"I can cook!" He protested and Ginny sat down next to him and took her first bite. Her eyes widened.

"You most certainly can!" Ginny quickly shoveled more of the delicious breakfast into her mouth. She swallowed the large bite, "Why didn't I know you were this good?"

Harry shrugged and a smile tugged at the edges of his mouth as he watched Ginny's frenzied eating pace. It was a leftover habit from growing up with boys. Good food meant eat fast.

"Waffles were Dudley's favorite breakfast…I had to make them a lot." Harry said it normally but Ginny could see that it still irked him, perhaps another reason he avoided cooking at all costs, "and I guess practice makes perfect over time."

Ginny nodded and paused only to gulp down some of the fresh juice. Perfect didn't seem good enough to describe these. They were warm and slightly browned around the edges, but never too crunchy. And she could taste a slight undertone of some spice she couldn't name.

Frowning thoughtfully Ginny took another bite, trying to unmask the tasteful intruder.

"Cinnamon." Harry supplied, watching her marvel at the breakfast feast. Ginny blinked. She had never thought to use that but now it seemed perfect.

The pair sat in content silence for a while, only moving as Ginny got them both another helping.

The living room grandfather clock struck nine noisily, breaking the quaint scene as Ginny rose to start the dishes. She smiled, Harry's motive was completely obvious, but nonetheless she had liked the bribe.

"So I can safely assume this was to soften me up from my meeting with Draco?" Ginny asked laughing. Harry smirked as he handed her the last plate and leaned against the counter next to her.

"Well its worked hasn't it?" Ginny cocked her head and Harry's grin widened.

"Draco?" He asked innocently and Ginny realized her mistake.

"I meant ferret." She said hastily but the damage was done. And Harry was right; Ginny had always found it difficult to be angry when she had a delicious meal in her.

"Doesn't matter…"Ginny said, drying the last dish and standing on her tiptoes to put it away, 'I'm still not hiring him no matter what sob story he tells me." Harry's arms snaked around her waist and he pulled her firmly under his chin. Ginny sighed, disappointed now more then ever that she had to leave soon.

"Do me a favor?" Harry murmured against her hair. Ginny nodded and turned around, wrapping her arms around his strong shoulder. The emerald eyes were imploring.

"Don't push him too far." Ginny's jaw dropped in shock.

_Too far? _But as she took a breath to point out the problem with the sentence, one of Harry fingers was placed gently against her lips.

"You're going to have to use Legitimancy …we both know that." Ginny faltered slightly, still hating the skill she was forced to learn while she was working for the Order. It was immensely useful at the time and Ginny seemed to have a natural talent for it. But she hated the idea that she could break into people's most private thoughts; it was simply unnatural and immoral. She knew when it was necessary and felt significantly much less bad about it considering that most of the people's minds she looked at were Death Eaters. But to practice Ginny had had to use her family. They all volunteered assuming they had no secrets from her that were extremely poignant.

But when Ron's turn had come, Ginny could still feel the heart breaking grief he had felt as he sat next to Hermione when she was injured. It was so strong that Ginny felt uncomfortable looking at him for the next few days. She had intruded on something so deeply personal she felt like she had violated his deepest trust in her. Ron had tried to convince her it wasn't as bad as she thought and that he didn't care truly, but it didn't matter. And then there were the memories of when Hermione woke up and he finally got around to telling her he loved her…which led to memories which were more embarrassing for her then anything else because this was still at the time when she didn't know how to pull out of someone's mind at a moment's notice. So with the rather loud noises in the background of his mind it was very difficult to concentrate on removing herself.

"Just promise me that…you'll remember he _is_ a person." What did Harry know that Ginny didn't? "Despite what you think Draco has his limits." Ginny was now officially worried; she didn't know whether Harry had had the wool pulled over his eyes or if, Merlin forbid, she was going to be forced to change her mind about Draco.

Harry was still staring at Ginny, his eyes reaching deep inside of her, coaxing her promise to the surface.

"I will." Ginny murmured, standing on tiptoe to kiss Harry, wanting to remove the signs of stress from his face.

Harry bit his lip, evaluating Ginny a moment longer, but then gave a half-hearted smile.

"I freaked you out didn't I?" Ginny let out a loud laugh.

"A little bit." She admitted, tapping his nose with her finger. Smiling more naturally, Harry released Ginny from his arms.

"You'd better go." Harry's voice was very reluctant and Ginny knew it wouldn't take more then a minute of silky voiced pleading and a few batted eyelashes for them both to take the day off…but somehow she didn't want to now. Ginny had to know, finally, why Harry had accepted his long-standing enemy and tormentor and was now even protecting him…

Ginny almost snorted. _Harry is protecting Draco from me, now there's a day I thought I'd never see._ She thought, giving Harry one final kiss, and grabbed a handful of Floo powder shouting "Hogwarts" into the green flames.

Hopefully by tonight Ginny would have all the answers she needed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny stood outside the expansive doors to the Great Hall, teetering on the balls of her feet.

_I don't really have to go in yet…_Ginny wheedled mentally. R_eally I could wait another five minutes…_But Ginny sighed. She had to go in because it was exactly time for their interview to start and if she was a moment late it would be one more excuse for Draco to ridicule her.

"Not that he's won't anyways." Ginny muttered angrily as she pushed open both of the large wooden doors before her. Standing in the entranceway, Ginny felt like a dwarf, especially without any of the normal banquet tables. And the icy, scornful glare Malfoy was giving her wasn't helping any.

Ginny raised her chin and walked swiftly towards the table in the middle of the room, refusing to break the staring contest with her nemesis. Sitting down gracefully, Ginny paused to admire the mahogany desk Professor McGonagall had provided for this meeting. Ginny had requested the Great Hall for a reason; she secretly hoped this would end in a duel and wanted to avoid breaking as many items as possible.

"So." Malfoy drawled, leaning his head against his hand in a bored manor, "Shall we?" Ginny snorted.

"What, no warm up insults?" She taunted, pulling papers out of her briefcase, "Not going to remark on my family?" Draco chuckled humorlessly.

"I'm afraid words are no longer suitable for describing the Weasley family, "He replied arrogantly, his cold eyes raking over the proud witch in front of him, "There are none fowl enough."

"I can think of a few." Ginny shot back, "Death Eater, Malfoy esq. personality, there are plenty." Draco raised an eyebrow and rage tore through Ginny again. She had always despised that most egotistical of movements. It showed that Draco felt the words were beyond comment, beyond his notice.

"Can we get on with this? I have several important engagements today." Draco leaned back and crossed his arms. Ginny took a breath through her nose, reminding herself that he had to attack first for her to kill him in self-defense.

"I don't need to be here Malfoy." Ginny spat, yanking the papers off of the table and thrusting them at him, pointing her finger at the top one, his resume, "This can end anytime…its _you_ who needs the job." Draco ground his teeth slightly but otherwise mad no movement. Ginny sighed and tugged a strand of her wavy hair back into place.

"There is really no need for all this." She said, leaning back to mirror Draco's pose. He looked back at her with the utmost boredom.

"Your point weasel?"

"My point, ferret," Ginny answered, again willing herself to remain calm, "is that there is no need for this interview…either I am going to look into your memories and prove to myself that you are trustworthy or you are going to walk out of this hall unemployed." Draco sneered.

"Resorting to school insults are we? Can't think of anything original?" Draco smiled mockingly, "Or has Potter sapped up all your creativity concocting sob stories for the Daily Prophet…I saw today's headline. Visiting St. Mungo's and trying to heal people, excellent publicity stunt." Ginny stood up and had her wand and Malfoy throat in an instant.

"You will not speak of Harry…you will not insult anyone in my family and you will _never_ say that anything he does is fake! You are a pathetic excuse for a human being and know _nothing_ of compassion." Draco's steel eyes burned into hers unflinchingly.

"You would do well to control your temper…it's quite unbecoming." Ginny sat back down slowly, but kept her wand out in front of her. It aggravated her that Draco could unravel her this easily but he always had been able to with a single phrase.

"Enough games, are you going to do this willingly or not?" Ginny cocked her head, smirking, "Or do you think you are strong enough to resist me?"

"Oh my." Draco intoned, pulling his wand from his robes and fiddling with it absentmindedly, "Is the scary women going to take my virtue?" Ginny wanted to slap the smug smile off of the bastard's face.

"You never had virtue because then you would require morals, which you severely lack…and you know what I mean." Ginny paused, raising her wand an inch higher. To her satisfaction Ginny saw Draco's eyes flash to concern for a short moment and he clamped his fist around his wand. He was afraid of her no matter what he said.

"You wouldn't dare try me." Draco spat, fury radiating from every pore. But he stopped to laugh harshly for a moment, "And you might not like what you'll find…"

"We'll see…" Ginny murmured, flicking her wrist and not saying a word. Using her unspoken magic would be the only way to surprise Draco and give her access to his mind.Legilimens …

Ginny could feel the immediate press of another consciousness upon hers. She shuttered and closed her eyes, her hand clenching tighter around her wand. Pressing forward with her mind Ginny could feel the level of protection Draco had surrounded himself with, even when he wasn't actively fighting off invaders there were still steel walls.

Ginny surged forward, pressing against these barriers, vaguely hearing Draco gasp for breath as he fought to throw her from his mind. She was clearly stronger then he'd expected and he was struggling to throw up unused defenses.

_Too late…_Ginny thought morosely as she found the weak chink in his armor. It was difficult to describe, invading someone's mind. Ginny could only think of it in the most physical sense possible. Breaking down a wall and Ginny did just that, ramming her magical force through the small section of crumbling will that Draco hadn't yet patched.

Almost immediately Ginny felt sick and struggled to stay calm. Draco's mind was so clouded with fear, sorrow, and pain that she couldn't find a way to breath. Quickly, before she lost control of the situation, Ginny thought of her lessons and detached a small portion of her consciousness, sent it to watch the outside world through her eyes.

Immediately Ginny had the sense of her hands grasping the rough wood before her. Draco was hunched over, his knuckles white with the strain of holding the table in the same manner.

Feeling his growing strength amalgamating and Ginny quickly released all holds on her own mind, throwing herself into Draco before he could force her out.

It was the most incredible sensation, flying through years of life while floating through air slowly, seconds ticking by like hours. It was power and magic in the rawest form. But some of the air Ginny was flying through had snags; dense clouds where Ginny could sense Draco had barricaded his memories from the world.

His childhood was the most interesting to Ginny. Legitimancy wasn't like a Pensive. She was seeing the world through Draco's eyes, feeling his emotions and attachments. It was curious, because Ginny still had a sense of herself as well.

As a child Draco saw his father as the epitome of good. He was kind to Draco and Ginny felt blissfully happy as she experienced a particular memory of Draco showing Lucius a rare lizard he had found. Lucius lavished praise on the three year old and accepted the present, promising to take good care of it. As the young Draco trotted away, immensely pleased with himself, Ginny was able to look back, just barely seeing Lucius put the creature on a rock when Draco wasn't looking and wash his hand in the nearby river.

But into his teen years, Ginny felt more and more pain pressing in around her. When Draco was sixteen Ginny nearly quit her search, the anguish and dark clouds stopping her movement.

She could see Harry as Draco had that moment in the Hogwarts bathroom, saw when he'd broken down and cried for the first time since he was eleven and his father had scolded him for being afraid of leaving the house.

The rage she'd felt; how are that smug, _ungrateful_ boy look at him like that? With those damn pitying green eyes. He needed nothing, he needed no one. The anger coursed through Ginny's veins as Draco's arm lifted to curse Harry. She could barely wrench herself from the nightmarish memory before she was forced to see the battle.

But Ginny wasn't looking for Hogwarts…she needed later. She needed proof that Draco wasn't the heartless bastard she took him for. It turned out she only needed two memories.

The summer before Draco's sixth year, Ginny could taste his excitement; he was finally going to get his dream of making his father proud…

"_Have you prepared yourself Draco?" Lucius asked, his tone clipped, but not harsh. Draco knew how worried he was about hosting Voldemort here. How scared they all were that something would go wrong and they would be punished._

_Draco's stomach growled loudly and Lucius smiled briefly._

"_I haven't eaten since breakfast yesterday." Draco replied honestly, he had only had a glass of water and was almost faint from hunger. Lucius' silver eyes soften with concern._

"_I know this is difficult…" He placed a comforting hand on Draco's shoulder, but Draco smiled back confusedly._

"_It's really not bad. I'm not that hungry" Draco hesitated to ask, not wanting to pry, "…why are you so worried?" Lucius didn't answer, but then he never did. Draco rarely saw the kindness he was seeing now. Emotions were dangerous; they were to be kept behind walls. A lesson that had been pounded into Draco until he never spoke without being able to guess with precise accuracy what the response would be to his words. Except for that damn Potter boy. He could never hold his tongue as he should and Draco felt a surge of bile fill his mouth at the image of Potter grinning widely as Draco was bounced down the hall, white and furry._

"_You must do this Draco." Lucius warned his steel eyes burning into Draco's. He was startled. His father had never questioned his dedication before…what had changed._

"_Father I- well you don't think that…" Draco trailed off, unsure what he was asking. Did Lucius think him weak? That he would quail under Voldemort's gaze? He knew the pain of being Marked, but pain he could handle, had handled since birth. The life of a Malfoy was not easy. But when reward came, it came in ecstasy._

_Lucius simply looked at Draco, his demeanor melting back into the indifferent stance that the public saw. But Draco was happy; he almost never got to see his father's true emotions. Just this quick encounter was worth the Marking ceremony. If Draco was able to please his father, a man who had suffered so much for his family, then Draco would do anything…_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Draco…" The high voice felt like nails against Draco's very skin. But he resisted the shiver that ran down his spine. Draco was determined to not show fear or pain. That wasn't the Malfoy way._

_But standing in the middle of the high-vaulted room, surrounded by hooded, masked men, it was hard not to be frightened and run around the circle ripping off the masks until he found Lucius. Draco had never seen this room in his own house and had the chilling feeling that it was only used for Dark magic and ceremonies like this one. The stone walls were perfectly smooth and the room was completely bare except for the slightly raised pedestal upon which Draco now stood. They had all Apparated here, Draco Side-Along with his father, so there wasn't even a door for Draco to focus his attention on. Nothing but the metal box in front him._

_Voldemort suddenly stopped circling and raised his wand, flicking it disinterestedly at the item. Draco couldn't stop himself from gasping as the box unfolded._

_Inside was a tiny Muggle boy; he couldn't have been more then five…_

"_Torture him." Voldemort commanded. Draco's head whipped around. Surely they couldn't be asking…not for him to…_

_Draco's breathing quickened. He raised his wand slowly, realizing that it was this boy's pain or his own death._

_Draco closed himself off from emotion and soon his own screams mingled with the young boy's as Voldemort pressed a finger onto Draco's left forearm. He was a Marked man forever…_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Draco leaned over the toilet; dry heaving, now realizing why Lucius had told him to not eat._

_But it didn't matter. Draco choked back a sob, glad that everyone had the sense to leave him alone. If only he could leave himself alone._

_He was empty…there couldn't be a soul left in him, not after…_

_Draco's hand clenched the side of the bowl again, bile burning his throat. He gagged, but when the feeling passed Draco couldn't hold himself up. Collapsing against the cold tile Draco felt something deep within him break and tears flowed from his eyes, unable to stop._

_How could he do this? He hadn't even killed the child; Voldemort had taken that 'pleasure' as he described it._

_But how could he not have done this? He would have died…there was no choice. _

_Draco rose quietly off of the tile and stood, looking in a mirror for the first time in ten hours. He looked like a skeleton, his short blonde hair sticking out at odd angles untidily. But his eyes, they reflected his soul._

_Usually Draco prided himself on hiding his emotions behind the enigma of steel. But now he saw a monster, cold, cruel, unfeeling. Throwing his fist forward, Draco shattered the mirror, entranced as blood from the cut seeped slowly out of the cuts. He was done._

_He would play his part, live through the nightmare. But once Voldemort was gone, and he would be, Draco was sure of that now, he would never again do this, never hurt without cause never be this beast that he did not know._

_When his mother came running in to find the source of the shattering noise, she stopped short, staring at her son. Draco knew he must look like Death._

"_Draco…" Narcissa's hand reached out tentatively to stroke her son's face. Draco closed his eyes a moment, reveling in the small gesture of love. This small ounce of love tucked away in his heart until he was safe enough to bring it out again._

_But when he opened his eyes, Draco Malfoy had returned. He was indifferent to the plight of Mudbloods and Muggles, he had to be…_

Ginny screamed, her whole being crying to leave this torture, get out of Draco's mind into the safety of her own.

But she couldn't…Ginny wouldn't leave yet. All that she had proved was that Draco occasionally felt pity, but that his own self-preservation was higher. Nothing. That meant nothing.

The feeling of soaring through Draco's life now left Ginny. She staggered on, encumbered by the weight of loss, the loss of his innocence. A little over a year later, Ginny encountered a wall, more like a force field. Every time Ginny tried to push through, Draco threw her back with burning strength. She knew she had found what she had come here for.

Gathering the last of her resolve, Ginny threw herself into the core of Draco's mind. The part protected in his subconscious, hidden from even himself…

Oh gods, Draco couldn't face this, not this room, not so soon after failing his master and now Dumbledore was dead… "Draco." Voldemort drew out his name, standing somewhere behind him; Draco couldn't suppress the shiver on his spine and knew better then to turn around. What had they expected from him? He was sixteen for Merlin's sake. Surely Voldemort wouldn't kill him, not after the task had been completed, even though Snape had been the one to do it. 

"_Why did you not do as you were told?" The voice was deceptively calm, but Draco was moments from breaking down._

"_I-I-I tried Master…I d-did as you asked, your Death Eaters w-were able to enter Hogwarts." Draco was ashamed to stutter, but he couldn't stop it. Voldemort cried "Crucio!" But Draco could barely feel the pain. His mind was shutting off. As they fled he had seen students lying on the ground, his fellow students. Were they dead because of him?_

_When the pain stopped Draco discovered he was on the ground. But soon an invisible hand lifted him so his feet almost touched to pedestal in that horrible stone room. Before him the slit-like red eyes glared, the only facet of his demeanor that betrayed his anger._

"_There was another order Draco…or did you forget?"_

"_N-no My Lord." Draco wanted to shut his eyes, to run away. Oh god he was too young to die. One tear strayed from his eye, betraying him._

"_Well then…I can only assume you disobeyed out of weakness or insolence, both of which are inexcusable and unacceptable. So which was it Draco?"_

"_Weakness…" Strength, his mind screamed. Draco was startled; he had not thought that response._

"_Then you must be punished…" Voldemort hissed, dropping Draco onto the flagstones next to the raised platform. Draco scrambled to his knees, bowing in an attempt to save his life._

"_Please Master…let me redeem myself…" Draco raised his head slightly, and was shocked to see Voldemort slowly smiling. The action was more sinister then happy._

"_Narcissa…" One of the smallest figures stepped forward from the black ring circling the room. She walked forward slowly, trembling slightly. Voldemort slashed his wand and her mask disappeared while Narcissa collapsed next to Draco with a sharp cry of pain._

"_Whom shall it be boy?" Voldemort called softly, circling the kneeling pair slowly, "You or your mother? Choose correctly." But what was the question? Who would die or who would live? Death was Voldemort first option…Draco knew the question._

_He wanted so badly to grab his mother's hand and Apparate from here. But it was pointless, neither of them had a wand…_

"_Kill me." Draco whispered softly. Narcissa cried out and tried to hold Draco to her, but he flew through the air, crashing into the stone pedestal. Draco cried out at the unexpected pain as his head hit the sharp edge. The world went fuzzy and Draco gratefully allowed his mind to sink into oblivion…maybe he wouldn't notice when he died…_

"_But that wasn't my question Draco…" Voldemort's high voice was nearly giddy with excitement; it was revolting, "If you choose yourself, well then..." The words sat like cotton in Draco's mind, but slowly he understood._

"_NO!" Draco screamed, forcing his tired limbs into movement. He struggled to his feet and staggered towards his mother who was frozen with fright, Voldemort's wand at the center of her forehead, 'NO! PLEASE!" A flick of a wand stopped Draco short, invisible ropes binding him in place, forcing him to watch._

"_But you asked for this…when you failed…when you picked yourself…" No, no! This can't be happening. Draco's mind sought a way out of this. He wasn't dreaming, pain couldn't be this great in a dream.  
_

"_Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort's voice was almost bored as Narcissa slipped backward, her hood failing back to expose her silk hair spreading like water over the floor and her head turning so her unseeing eyes were burning into Draco's soul._

_Screams of pain, rejection, denial, hate spewed throughout the room. It took Draco a moment to realize it was coming from his own mouth._

_Quieting down, Draco realized what had been evident from the dawn of time, but somehow he had missed it…_

_Lord Voldemort was insane, insane and wrong. Draco couldn't do this anymore, it had taken this horrible death, but he was done. There was nothing left for him now and he had to fight back…_

Ginny through herself back from the table, just barely pulling back her hair before vomiting onto the cold stone tiles. Minutes later, when her stomach was fully purged, she looked up, remembering the mind she had just violated.

Draco had fallen from his chair and was panting on hands and knees. Slowly he knelt, pulling his head onto his lap and crying softly. There was no use hiding his pain, not when Ginny had experienced it first hand.

_How could I…_Ginny was horrified. Draco had been through so much and she was so ignorant. She had assumed that one bad decision ruled your whole life. Draco's hadn't even been by choice. He hadn't asked to be the son of a Death Eater, hadn't asked to be brought up by biased views and have his heart filled with hatred. But he had chosen to fight it; he would have died for him family and risked his life to save others. It was late in his life, but wasn't that all that mattered? Did it truly matter when one changed? As long as they did?

Ginny moved slowly around the table to kneel by the still figure. She reached out her hand slowly and touched the blonde hair before her with only the lightest touch.

"I'm sorry." She murmured, but Draco sat up, pulling away from the touch with only a slight edge of rejection.

"You know now." Draco's silver eyes now reminded Ginny of a faded cloth, all the color, vibrancy and life having left it with age, "You can choose…" And Ginny had.

Draco had suffered more then anyone could ever imagine. To think himself responsible for his mother's death…no one could begrudge him for being bitter.

Ginny nodded once, "You can have the job if you want it…I'll never mention this if you wish."

Draco also nodded once and rose shakily, holding onto the wooden table for support for a moment.

"Life is never what you expect." He said simply and turned to leave, limping slightly with the reopened cut of his mother's death.

"Draco!" Ginny called out, her eyes filling with tears again, "Please can you forgive me? I didn't…" Didn't what? Didn't mean to hurt him? Because she had, Ginny had wanted Draco to feel immense pain…but she didn't know what he had already suffered.

Draco stopped at the door and rested his head against the massive length of wood.

"Harry invited me to the wedding…I'd like to come if it's all right with you." Ginny's tears spilt over as she looked at the broken figure. He seemed so small without all the emotional barriers.

"I'll see you in two weeks…" Ginny answered thickly and as Draco left she began to sob for all the pain both of them had bared, that everyone had bared and should never have had to. But if this mild friendship had come from it, maybe pain could be turned to good.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**One chapter left people!**

**This was very angsty and I apologize if some people are now depressed like I am after writing this! But I promise the next chapter is quite fluffy as it is Harry and Ginny's wedding! I feel this is an appropriate ending and hope everyone likes it!**

**PLEASE R&R!!!!**


	16. My Happy Beginning

**I am proud to announce that this is the final chapter in my premier fanfiction endeavor, Out Of The Darkness. Thank-you to everyone who has been a part of this, reviewers with lovely comments and suggestions, my friends who all kicked my butt when I didn't post and were very nice to me when I hated a certain part.**

**I owe a great deal of love to Trisken Leigh, l****iz22463, sinson, HermioneGrangerTwin, Caramel Boost, and jennyelf who all reviewed for Chapter 15!! Thanks guys!**

**Also, I include Fleur and Bill's child in this chapter, but I realize that she technically shouldn't be born yet; I fiddled with the years because I really wanted her in it!**

**P.S. if you want a good mood setting song… put James Blunt's "You're Beautiful" on repeat. That's what I wrote this chapter listening to. However jennyelf has reminded me of the wondeful song "At The Beginning" and I agree that this is also a perfect song for this chapter.  
**

**One final note, a small part of this fic mentions a clock and I just wanted to mention that if you look at a real clock the mistake could actually be made…I realize that means nothing to you, but I was very proud of my clock reading abilities seeing as my sister literally can't read one! By the time she has figure out the time...its five minutes later and she has to start over! However, I love despite this disability.  
**

**Disclaimer: Why would I steal from my idol?**

**Chapter Sixteen: My Happy Beginning**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks, fourteen days.

In that sense, it seemed like a long time. But for Ginny it slipped through her fingers in the blink of an eye. It wasn't as though they'd put everything off until the last moment, in fact Ginny was sure they'd been preparing for the wedding for years but somehow there was a plethora of unseen to problems.

Two weeks to confirm everyone's invitations, and pray to every deity that her dress would fit correctly. Two weeks to find a new band after the first one broke up at a most inconvenient time, and decide between butter cream cake and vanilla cake.

Two weeks to forget her meeting with Draco…

Ginny shivered even now, thirteen days later as she sat at her desk, putting finishing touches on the bridesmaid's gifts.

When she had finally gathered herself enough to get home, Ginny had stumbled through the door and found Harry pacing anxiously. As soon as she had seen his face Ginny broke down sobbing again, but Harry's arms were around her instantaneously and the pain lessened.

The evening had been passed on the couch, arms entwined as Ginny tried to digest the memories. Harry never left her side even for a moment; he was always there whispering promises in her ear. Swearing it would be easier in the morning.

But before morning was the night, and with darkness came dark dreams, so many that after each Ginny woke up screaming and she wasn't sure she wanted to sleep again for fear of falling back into the nightmare.

But Harry was still there. Even when Ginny woke in a cold sweat, he was holding her against his strong chest until she stopped shaking. And when morning finally arrived, Ginny couldn't remember if her last dream was terrible or not. Harry had been asleep this time, his arm curled around the small of her back protectively, pulling her against his chest.

He was her savior and Ginny had felt such gratefulness watching him sleep, taking in the black hair that was even messier then normal, reaching out to stroke it lightly and nearly weeping from joy as the small movement woke him and he greeted her with a kiss and the emerald eyes asking if she was alright.

And Ginny _was_ all right…now at least. It was difficult to deal with her guilt. After all it was she who had not trusted Harry's judgment, she who had violated Draco's private memories, she who had cause the pain for both of them.

"Don't you dare blame yourself." Harry had said strongly, pulling Ginny under his chin while they lay there. Ginny hadn't said a word but he still knew, "I would have done the same thing, and Draco knew what he was getting into when he accepted the terms…you didn't force anyone into anything." Ginny had nearly cried again. Harry could be so selfless it was almost painful.

Ginny had felt his throat swallowing thickly and looked up in surprise. Harry had had tears moistening his eyes.

"If there's anyone at fault its me…I should have stopped you…you didn't need to see it and I-I…"

"No!" Ginny had immediately exclaimed. She couldn't believe Harry would blame himself for this, but that was exactly what he was trying to do. But if anyone was without fault it was him.

"It wasn't anyone's fault." She conceded quietly, kissing his shoulder softly and curling herself back to him. Harry's arms had tightened and although Ginny knew he still wasn't completely convinced, they were both placated enough to let go of their self-hatred on this matter.

But now, the day before the wedding, Ginny was too exhausted to care about anything except for tying the last ribbon around this damn box and falling asleep beside Harry.

"Oh thank Merlin." Ginny sighed, stretching her arms above her, wincing as the cramps began to stretch. She had been sitting at this desk all day, making calls, sending letters, checking reservations, and finally wrapping these gifts. But she'd had the better end of the deal; Harry had been forced to make all the personal visits that couldn't be made by letter. Ginny had had the vague thought that he would receive better service then someone else…she had been right, although Harry was absolutely worn out.

Ginny glanced at the clock.

_One more hour until our wedding day…_Ginny thought excitedly even as a small nougat of apprehension settled in her stomach. She had never been this nervous in her life. The mere though of standing in front of all of their family and friends reading their self written vows gave Ginny a heart attack. It had seemed like a perfect sentiment when Harry suggested writing the vows themselves…until Ginny thought about pouring her heart out with Ron standing in her line of vision as Harry's best man.

Ginny shook her head to clear out any remaining worries. The decision was made and it was the right one, she knew that for certain.

"Harry?" Ginny called as she exited the small office in their flat.

"Nnggh…" Was the intelligent response from their bedroom. Giggly quietly, Ginny entered and covered her mouth with both hands to stop from laughing harder.

Harry was sprawled face down across the entire double bed apparently having collapsed while changing because he had on only one boot, his pajama bottoms and the shirt he had been wearing all day was unbuttoned, flapping on either side of him, but hadn't actually been removed.

"Tough day?" Ginny asked sitting on one of the only vacant areas on the bed. Harry moaned again. Ginny laughed and moved to take off the boot, sock, and partially disrobed shirt.

"Why are sales people so cheerful?" Harry asked, the words slightly muffled from the pillow he was burying his face in. Ginny smiled as she stroked his hair lightly, relishing the way the inky black strands slipped through her fingers like water. It was shorter now for the wedding, reaching just barely to his ears, but still long enough for Ginny to play with.

Harry reached back with one hand, clasping her wrist, and then rolled over skillfully as he pulled her on top of him.

"I thought you were tired?" Ginny laughed, letting herself rest on his chest, feeling the slow rhythmic breathing and taking in the calming effect.

"Mhmm." Harry murmured, pressing a kiss onto her collar bone before rolling again so they lay side by side on the covers, "I guess you're right…wouldn't be fit for me to fall asleep at the alter would it?" Harry's eyes were alight with playful happiness.

"It wouldn't be so bad…" Ginny protested, smirking, "I'd just ask Ron to announce that we were letting you have a nap since we were busying shagging last night." Harry shuttered for a moment at the idea and then swiftly jumped under the sheets, pulling them up to his eyes.

"No fun tonight!" He proclaimed, and Ginny laughed before joining him under the sheets.

"Good night Harry…" Ginny tucked herself tight against him and sighed contently as his strong arms embraced her.

"Good night my almost-wife." Harry replied and before Ginny shut her eyes, she saw the smiling tugging at his lips and responded in kind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunlight spilled through the open window and Ginny stretched luxuriously, feeling fully rested for the first time in a few weeks.

_I'm getting married…_The though made Ginny shiver with part excitement part fright. She couldn't believe that this day was finally here. She had dreamed about this since she was literally ten years old and had met the infamous Harry Potter on the Hogwarts Express.

Even before she'd known who he was, Ginny had fallen in love. Of course it had been that childish, random infatuation of love, but love nonetheless. For some reason when Ginny had spotted that raven hair, so much shorter and messier then, and seen him turning round and round clearly lost, she had had the urge to rush over to him and pull him along with her onto platform 9 ¾.

To her immense delight, Harry had gotten the courage to ask her mother how to get onto the platform. Of course Ginny had also known and wanted to impress this new boy with her knowledge, but as she took a breath to speak, Ginny had found that her windpipe was frozen shut.

Upon learning he was _the _Harry Potter, Ginny had wanted to rush onto the train get another look, to remind herself what the young hero looked like. She had wanted to convince herself that he was indeed Harry Potter…because the scared young boy in the station had not given her the impression of him having defeated a Dark Lord.

Then of course, there was also the extreme disaster when Harry showed up in their house the next summer completely unannounced. Ginny had huddled outside the door, listening after she had fled from the breakfast, her cheeks blushing furiously as she heard her brothers telling Harry about her crush while chuckling.

And now, lying in this bed, Ginny blushed again, thinking of that _horrendous_ poem she'd sent. She hadn't even been the one to come up with the idea, thought the actual poem was original.

A third year girl had been telling her friend about it right next to Ginny, proclaiming not so quietly that whoever had the guts to send Harry a poem would no doubt win his heart. Foolishly Ginny had believed it and rushed off to find one of Lockhart's fake cupid messengers. She never realized that the girl meant Ginny to do it and embarrass herself until she heard them laughing about it a week later.

But then when Ginny awoke in the Chamber of Secrets, horribly sick and scared, she had been so relieved to see Harry that she wasn't even remotely embarrassed clinging to him and sobbing.

Ginny smiled and rolled over, expecting to find Harry sleeping in for once.

When all she saw were rumpled sheets, Ginny sat up quickly and surveyed the room. It was completely empty. Frowning Ginny slipped from under the covers and crawled to the other side of the bed.

The clothes Harry had laid out last night were gone, but Ginny saw a small piece of parchment on his pillow from the corner of her eye.

Snatching it quickly, Ginny brushed her long hair from her face and began reading it.

_My dearest Ginny,_

_ Hermione is bloody insane. This is a fact. I am writing this to you at FIVE AM. As in 'in the morning'. Approximately six hours after we fell asleep. She has woken me up (quite viciously I might add) and insisted that I get up and go sleep at their flat. Something about me not being allowed to see you until the wedding. Complete bollocks.  
_

_ However she is being quite insistent and has both my wand and her own (which is currently pointed at me to speed this letter) so I am afraid I'm going to have to leave you until this afternoon. And go sleep at their flat. Which I might remind you has only ONE bed. And Ron snores.  
_

_ Now Hermione is tapping her foot so I really must finish. I'm just going to say that I hope you retain more of your sanity in marriage than our dear Hermione has. You really should have picked a more normal maid of honor._

_ Until I see you at the alter, all my love  
Harry_

Ginny chuckled quietly and folded the letter, walking across the room to place it on their bureau. It might be nice to have the apartment to herself to relax until the ceremony…

"You're finally up!" Hermione burst through the bedroom door and Ginny started so badly she dropped the letter, "I thought you might be sleeping until the whole thing was over!" Ginny stared at Hermione bug-eyed as the brown haired girl strode over to the closet and pulled out the simple sun dress Ginny had planned to wear before putting on her wedding dress, and threw it to Ginny who only caught it because of her Quiddich reflexes.

"We're running a bit late so you really need to hurry getting dressed…oh maybe we should bring breakfast with us, there really is a lot to do!" Hermione continued to move around the room, picking up all the bags Ginny had laid out for the wedding.

"Have I gotten everything?" Hermione asked, finally stopping and turning to face the still confused Ginny.

"Umm…" Ginny's sleep slowed mind couldn't keep up with Hermione's frenzied pace, "What are you doing?"

Hermione's glare rivaled Professor McGonagall's.

"Trying to get you ready for your wedding in time…you could help me a bit you know." Ginny smiled, still confused.

"But the wedding isn't until two, we've got plenty of time." Ginny glanced at the clock wall, "It's only 7:55…in the…morning?" Ginny trailed off unsure as Hermione shook her head pityingly.

"Take another look." Hermione replied, a slight know it all tone taking over, "It's 11:35."

"WHAT!?" Ginny screeched, running over to look more closely at the clock. Damn it she was right! Stupid clock…why is the minute hand the same length as the hour hand?

"What are you standing for?" Ginny jumped and looked back at Hermione who was tapping her foot impatiently, realizing that this mean she only had two and ½ hours to be completely ready.

"Bloody HELL!" Ginny shrieked, running into the bathroom. Hermione just stood there sighing and shaking her head.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mum…are you almost done?" Ginny asked anxiously. She glanced at the clock again. Ten minutes until the start of the ceremony and the sounds of guests taking their seats weren't helping Ginny's nerves in the slightest.

"Ginevra if you look at that clock one more time I will set this hairdo on fire." Mrs. Weasley threatened and Ginny's head snapped straight. She wouldn't put it past her mother to do that even on her wedding day.

Hermione, Gabrielle, and Fleur were all bustling around, making last minute adjustments to their brides maid outfits, fixing makeup, and in Fleur's case chasing after little Victoire who was running around throwing the rose petals she was supposed to be saving for the isle.

"You are almost ready, yes?" Fleur asked worriedly, coming towards the vanity where Mrs. Weasley was attacking Ginny.

"And…done!" Mrs. Weasley waved her wand once more and Ginny felt her hair firm into place, but when she reached a tentative hand up to touch it, the locks still felt natural and not stiff in the slightest.

"Don't fuss dear, you'll ruin it." Mrs. Weasley chided good-naturedly. Rising slowly, Ginny smoothed the folds of her wedding gown and turned to face the room of four.

All movement ceased and even Victoire, who had been caught by Gabrielle, stopped struggling to be put down.

"Oh Gin…" Hermione sighed, moving forward to grasp her hand. Her eyes were shinning and she quickly removed a tear before it disrupted the makeup, "You look stunning, magnificent. I can't even begin to explain."

"Mon dieu…" Gabrielle breathed, smiling widely.

"Tu es le femme le plus belle au monde." Fleur added, coming to stand next to Hermione and took her other hand. The pair both smiled softly, no doubt thinking of their own wedding days.

Ginny sniffed and bit her lip, willing her eyes to stop watering; she couldn't cry now and ruin her make-up. Mrs. Weasley clearly had the same idea.

"All right, all right." She sniffed a moment and smiled sadly at her daughter, "Let's not get emotional until the photos have been taken." Ginny laughed and walked over to the full-length mirror, wanting to see the final outcome of their months of preparation and shopping for the perfect dress.

Ginny's breath caught in her throat as she observed herself. She wasn't a particularly vain person, but this she could say. The months of painstakingly careful decisions were worth it.

Ginny was absolutely stunning.

She ran her fingers lightly over the intricately embroidered bodice on the strapless dress that gave Ginny a perfect shape she was sure she could never achieve on her own. Tracing over the delicate thread, Ginny couldn't believe the detail. Each flower on the bodice was hand stitched and every flower was unique. The entire dress was a pale cream color that set Ginny's skin glowing. The skirt flowed out from lightly v-cut bottom of the bodice in a large ruffle that sat about midway down her legs while the rest of the fabric settled neatly at her feet. Ginny turned halfway and looked over her shoulder to admire the back of the dress which was equally incredible.

" It's perfect." Ginny murmured, turning her head up to the ceiling to force back the tears. She had always dreamed about her wedding, but now that it was actually here she couldn't believe one day could be so wonderful.

"Hmm." Mrs. Weasley muttered frowning. Ginny turned around, surprised to see her mother's face slightly unhappy.

"We need something other then that necklace…" Ginny's hand flew up to the simple diamond pendant that Hermione had lent her.

"What?" all the brides' maids asked, clearly distressed that something was off.

"But," Ginny turned back around to the mirror, "I love this necklace! And it's my something borrowed!" Upon hearing of the Muggle tradition from Harry, Ginny had immediately loved the concept.

"What if you borrow this?" Mrs. Weasley asked slyly, pulling a flat box from her handbag. Ginny stared at the blue velvet cover.

"What is it?" She asked, reaching out to stroke the cover lightly. Looking up at her kind mother, Ginny saw more tears forming.

"Oh nothing, nothing." Mrs. Weasley said thickly, pulling out her handkerchief once again, "Just an heirloom I found the other day in Auntie Muriel's house…that women really did stockpile!" Holding the box out to her only daughter Mrs. Weasley added gently, "Take it…"

Ginny accepted the box hesitantly and paused before snapping up the lid which stuck for a moment before giving way to reveal its hidden gem, literally.

"Merlin!" Ginny muttered, taken aback. She heard Hermione gasp while looking over her shoulder.

On the unassuming silk lining of the box lay the most perfect jewel Ginny had ever seen. It was a large ruby, roughly the size of the top knuckle of Ginny's thumb, and surrounding it was a twist of gold metal that encased the spectacular jewel, the shape reminding Ginny of a ribbon. Making a square on the ruby, four tiny diamonds held it in place and sparkled as Ginny stroked the impossibly thin chain.

"Passed down through the generations…I can't imagine how Muriel hid this from all of us, but she left it to me in her will." Mrs. Weasley was beaming as she gently removed the simple diamond from Ginny's neck and replaced it lovingly with the ruby necklace, "Someday it will be yours, but for today it is technically 'borrowed'…" Ginny looked at her appearance again.

The ruby stood out brightly against her pale skin, the only vivid splash of color in her whole ensemble. It was perfect.

"Oh Mum." Ginny said, throwing her arms around the aging witch, who hugged her back just as fiercely.

"May your marriage be as long and happy as mine is, my dear…" Mrs. Weasley whispered. After a moment the pair pulled apart, Mrs. Weasley straightened her shawl and then resumed her brisk manor.

"Come on now…your father will be waiting outside the door for you Gin, the rest of you need to line up in front of them." Mrs. Weasley smiled once more and squeezed Ginny's hand before slipping out of the room.

"Alright…"Hermione moved to give Ginny one last quick hug, "Let's get out there!" And so all three girls strode quickly after Mrs. Weasley, looking lovely in their matching pale blue dresses. Hermione paused at the door, halfway out, and smiled at her best friend one last time before slipping into the hallway.

_I'm alone for the first time today…_Ginny mused, taking a moment to sit and put up her feet. The heels she was wearing were lovely, but she would most certainly be dancing barefoot. At least Harry had benefited from the dancing lessons so she wouldn't have to worry about.

Taking one last deep breath Ginny stood once more and moved swiftly from the room, pausing at the door to observe the messy dressing scene they had left behind. All of the chairs were out of place, and many surfaces were covered with beauty products, bobby pins, and anything else imaginable. Ginny smiled, it looked like a hurricane had blown through.

Opening one side of the doors Ginny stepped out and promptly smashed into a quick moving figure.

"Oof!" Ginny teetered in her unstable heels, one hand leaning against the door to stable herself while the other was groping blindly at thin air for balance.

"Weasley." A hand reached out to steady her and Ginny found herself upright and stable once more. Gathering her senses Ginny turned her head to thank the person. But she was startled into silence as she saw the blonde figure in front of her.

"Malfoy." Ginny said, confused, "What are you doing here?" He smirked, though not unkindly, and crossed his arms.

"I was under the impression that I had been invited to the wedding…unless you'd like to revoke it?"

"No of course not, "Ginny replied quickly, observing for the first time the clearly new dress robes, perhaps bought for the occasion. They were midnight blue with very elegant silver stitching; the blue made his hair seem to shin even more brightly blonde and the stitching matched his eyes so they were even more frozen then usual, "You just startled me that's all."

Draco raised an eyebrow but said simply, "Shall we?"

Ginny nodded and the pair began walking towards the hall where the wedding would take place. Draco paused at the door leading to where Mr. Weasley was waiting for them. Courteously Draco swept his hand in front of him, indicating for Ginny to go in but she shook her head a moment.

"You'd best go in first…unless you're planning on being the bride?" Draco did not look amused.

"Very well, "Draco turned to leave, but he stopped and turned, a hand resting on the door jam.

"Congratulations Ginny…you two deserve each other." Draco's face showed no sarcasm, but Ginny couldn't decide if that was a dig at both of them or a true sentiment.

She wanted to believe him and decided to take it as it was.

"Thank-you Draco." He nodded once and walked swiftly into the hall. Ginny could only catch a glimpse of the filled chairs, but already she was nervous.

Even so, Ginny couldn't help but reflect on the short encounter with Draco. It was strange, Ginny found that when they weren't shooting insults or hexes at one another, she rather enjoyed Draco's presence…or at least it wasn't unpleasant.

But all thoughts flew away from Ginny as she heard the starting cords from the organ. Little Victoire was the picture of innocence in lavender as Fleur hurried her into the hall. Ginny laughed as the small child dumped the entire basket of rose petals onto the nearest guest before sprinting up the isle to Bill.

"Ready Ginny?" Her own father asked and Ginny smiled, nodding. Mr. Weasley gazed upon her lovingly, no doubt remembering when she was two and running around the yard chasing gnomes, shouting that she wanted to marry it. It was one of his favorite stories to tell much to her embarrassment.

"You're next." Hermione whispered quietly, beaming at the bride once more before disappearing into the room last behind Fleur, as custom for the maid of honor. Ginny took a deep breath and accepted her father arm, clutching it tightly in the hopes to not fall down.

_Here we go…_And as Ginny stepped into the bright light that spilt out from behind the mahogany doors. But Ginny couldn't see it because she was already blinded by the raven haired angel whose green eyes were paralyzing her from 100 feet away at the alter…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What else can I say?" Ginny asked, tearing up as her vows came to a close, "You've made me more happy then I thought I could ever be. I love you Harry, that has been a constant from the moment I met you and nothing can change it. I am yours in every sense of the word..."

The whole ceremony had been put on fast forward for Ginny, she was shocked when the ministry official overseeing the event turned to her and asked her to read her vows. The first few lines had been stuttered in nervousness, but as Ginny feel deeper into the spell of Harry's presence, she even forgot there were others nearby.

So she was startled to hear the official say, "And if you would also Harry…"

Ginny smiled at him encouragingly, she had longed to hear what he would say from the moment he had suggested the idea.

Taking a deep breath Harry began.

"Ginny…you are the most magnificent person I have ever met, the only regret I have ever had with you it not realizing earlier how incredible you are. I was oblivious for six years, and it's taken us another three to get this far…

"But you are worth every second, everything I have done has been for you, and I know I have everything I need for the next thousand lifetimes. You are my heart and soul, you are indescribable and I can't live without you. You are practical and I love your sensibility, you are a romantic and I love when you cry watching sappy witch-flicks…you are everything in between and I don't deserve you. But for some reason you have chosen me to be blessed with your presence and I cannot be happier." Harry paused to swallow, but continued a moment later with a more amused expression.

"I should have realized the passion you are capable of, the love which I have been blessed to share, all the way back in my second year…" Ginny narrowed her eyes.

He wouldn't… 

Oh but he would, Harry's eyes were laughing although his face was completely serious.

"I've written a small piece in the same form as one I received then, so I hope you will forgive the small plagiarism darling." Harry took a deep breath and looked out at the crowd for the first time reciting clearly and loudly.

"Her eyes are as brown as an amber stone,

Her hair as bright as a fire

I can't believe she is mine, she's really divine

The one who conquered my heart."

Ginny couldn't decide in she wanted to punch him, laugh with the crowd, or cry from the intense look of pure joy his eyes held. No doubt she looked the same way.

Ginny settled on loving him as the official announced, "You may now kiss the bride…"

Eagerly, she pressed her lips against his familiar ones. But this kiss had a promise of the future and Ginny could already see it…a small house…at least three kids…and the two of them, growing old and gray together. There was no better image.

As Ginny stood there, swearing to love Harry forever through that small, simple action and him promising to hold her until eternity passed, she was reminded of the fairy tales she'd heard as a child.

Right now she felt like a princess, Harry her Prince Charming who saved the world and still came back to love her. Her happily ever after…

But no one ever mentions the after, like it isn't important. They were immeasurably wrong. It was better then any tale, it was the future, the possible impossible, the life she couldn't wait to begin.

"My happy beginning." Ginny whispered against Harry's lips , pulling back only enough to look at his beautiful face.

"I love you." Harry replied, his emerald eyes slightly blurred by tears of joy.

"That's all I need…" Ginny promised, and they sealed their future with another kiss as their family cheered, the music of happiness pouring in from all sides.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In case people are interested, in my profile there are links to pictures of the dress and necklace for Ginny's wedding!!**

**I would like to take a moment to thank some very important people…they have reviewed almost _every_ chapter (which is quite a feat) and have always given me _excellent_ comments which have helped to improve my writing! **

**Biobuddy Dude/sinson: you rock! I miss bio…but fanfic shall live on! Plus who else will threaten me with bodily harm if I don't write?**

**Trisken Leigh: heheh oh my love, you are a wonderful writer and are always wicked nice to me! Je t'adore:F**

**cMEk: what to say about this awesome chicky? She is amazing that's what! Hehehe seriously I love you!**

**Caramel Boost: I haven't ever met you but you are my best reviewer! Your writing is amazing and you've helped me improve mine! Thank-you so much for your support!**

**And now I officially announce…**

**The End.**


End file.
